Gives You Hell
by Charlotte Marian MaBe
Summary: ND y los Warblers nunca se han podido llevar bien pero en medio de la que podría ser la tercera guerra mundial, comienzan a surgir sentimientos entre ellos... ¿Qué tan desleal puedes convertirte por amor? ¿Darle la espalda a tu propio equipo para seguir a una persona o evitar la destrucción de todos?... Haz tu elección.
1. 1- Full Of Drama

Capítulo 1.- Full Drama:

Se escuchaban gritos por fuera de la habitación. Rachel vocalizaba en voz muy alta y de vez en cuando tomaba tragos cortos de té de limón con miel. Brittany ayudaba a Finn a repasar la rutina del baile, Kurt se estiraba, mientras que Santana estaba cómodamente sentada en el sofá mirando la televisión y Tina observaba con emoción. No podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que se habían sentido tan unidos por un sentimiento, ni cuándo había sido la última vez que los había visto tan dedicados a algo.

-¿Tina? ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó Rachel, pero sonaba más a regaño. A lo largo de ese año, Tina y sus compañeros se habían acostumbrado al tono mandón "inconsciente" de Rachel, aunque de vez en cuando Santana solía perder la paciencia y le gritaba de cosas amenazantes. Tina respingó.

-Eh… ¿repasando la canción?-

Rachel entrecerró los ojos, suspicaz.

-No te oí cantar…-

-La repasaba mentalmente, así no se me olvida-

Rachel pareció insatisfecha con ésa respuesta, pero se encogió de hombros. Sonrió mecánicamente y se acercó hasta ella.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor? Tráeme una botella de agua fría, por favor-

-¿No te hará daño?- quiso saber Tina, sorprendida.

-No es para mí-sus ojos cafés volaron hasta donde estaba Finn y Brittany. A juzgar por la expresión de Finn, parecía muy cansado antes de siquiera comenzar. Tina siguió con la vista los ojos de Rachel y entendió de inmediato.

-Seguro, sí- asintió mientras tomaba el dinero de la mano de Rachel. La castaña asintió, sonrió de manera deslumbrante y mientras se alejaba cantaba las notas muy altas y bajas. Tina salió del cuarto de ensayo, y caminó por los pasillos infestados de gente. Competidores, visitantes y personas del staff. Cuando llegó al centro del piso, no vio nada. Divisó a un joven alto con traje negro con rojo y le tocó la espalda. Al volverse, Tina parpadeó muchas veces. Si bien no estaba segura, los ojos oscuros rasgados, la nariz casi recta con ése gracioso ángulo en la punta, y la sonrisa más tierna que había visto le hacían recordar a Mike Chang. Y tal vez sí era él.

-¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar una tienda?- le preguntó, ignorando su tono balbuceante. El chico respingó y asintió, sorprendido.

-¿T-Tina?- tartamudeó él, abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¿Mike?-habló ella, a punto de estallar de emoción. Mike sonrió y se empezó a reír.

-¡Tina!- exclamó, entusiasmado. Se abalanzó hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Tina también rió y lo estrechó con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti!- gritó emocionado. Cuando se separaron, Tina pudo responder entre bochornos que coloreaban su rostro de un rojo escarlata.

-Lo sé-

-Te busqué el día después de que se acabó el taller, pero no habías dejado número fijo. Y después intenté marcarte a tu celular, pero no hubo respuesta-

-Lo sé-repitió Tina, avergonzada- Lo que sucede es que por ése entonces no tenía número fijo y me habían robado el celular, así que… lo siento- sonrió. Mike esbozó nuevamente otra sonrisa de las que le encantaban a Tina y casi siente que se desmaya ahí mismo.

-Bueno, ya no importa. ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vengo a competir, ¿Y tú? ¿Vienes a ver a alguien?-

Mike sonrió, y negó con la cabeza.

-No, vengo con los Warblers- aseguró. De sólo escuchar el nombre de su equipo, la sonrisa, el calor y la sangre en Tina se congelaron.

-¿Warblers?-

Mike asintió, cauteloso tras ver la expresión de horror de Tina.

-¿Por qué ésa cara? ¿Tienes miedo de que te venzamos?- intentó aligerar la tensión del ambiente. Tina sonrió, pero pareció más un gesto lastimero. Un par de chicos aparecieron casi detrás de Mike, todos con rostros serios. El más bajo de estatura examinó con la mirada a Tina y luego miró a Mike.

-Mike, ¿Ya listo?-

-Sí, seguro que sí. Miren, chicos, ella es Tina, mi…-

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Tina habló, aterrada por las miradas de desprecio y hostilidad de parte de los amigos de Mike.

-Tengo que irme, Mike.- lo miró y después bajó casi corriendo por las escaleras. Mike parecía confundido, pero le gritó.

-¡Hay una tienda en el primer piso, antes de la entrada principal!-

Tina se volvió y lo saludó con la mano sin dejar de bajar escalones. Mike frunció el ceño y cuando se encaró a sus amigos, ellos no parecían muy felices.

-¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo, Chang?- quiso saber Dave, molesto.

-Nada, me encontré con Tina, hacía tiempo que no la veía y…-

-¿Si te das cuenta que podría "destruirnos"?- le gruñó Blaine, serio. Mike respingó.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Ella es el enemigo. Es de New Directions, ¿No?-

-N-no lo sé- quiso negarlo, pero no le había preguntado de qué equipo era. Blaine exhaló, desesperado.

-Tranquilos, chicos. Seguro no es una amenaza, nunca han sido buenos.- exclamó Sebastian, relajado.- No podrán hacer nada contra nosotros, estoy seguro-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó Dave, frunciendo el ceño. Sebastian recargó pesadamente su mano en el hombro de su fortachón amigo y sonrió.

-Porque nunca han sido buenos, ¿Qué pasó el otro año?-

-Ganamos- asintió Blaine, pensativo.

-Exacto- guiñó un ojo Sebastian.

-Pero ahora tengo entendido que reclutaron a dos miembros nuevos- lo fulminó con la mirada Blaine:- Y según me dijeron, son peligrosos.-

-Puf, una ilusa con delirios de Streisand y la versión joven de Betty White-

-No podemos subestimarlos, Sebastian, ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó hace dos años?-

Sin quitar su sonrisa socarrona, Sebastian contestó.

-Vocal Adrenaline los venció-

Todos guardaron silencio, pero Sebastian lo rompió, todavía en su nube de relajamiento y autoconfianza.

-Pero todavía no me tenían a mí, así que confíen en mí. Sé lo que hacemos-

-Sí, pero aquí TÚ no decides. Yo decido y les digo que no fraternicen con el enemigo. Nunca estaremos seguros hasta las regionales- dijo Blaine, seco y serio. Dave, Sebastian y Mike permanecieron callados. Al marcharse para irse a sentar entre el auditorio, Mike antes le echó una mirada hacia el primer piso para buscar a Tina. No la encontró.

Tina regresó al salón justo diez minutos antes de que empezara la función. La botella de agua fría ya no estaba tan fría. En su lugar, Rachel estaba con las manos en su cintura y zapateaba con impaciencia y Kurt se cruzaba de brazos. Cuando entró al cuarto, casi sintió cómo Rachel la derretía con sus ojos furiosos castaños.

-Ya… regresé- anunció Cohen-Chang.

-Ajá- asintió Rachel, molesta. Tina le extendió la botella de agua a Finn y éste la tomó lentamente ante la intimidatoria mirada de Berry.

-¿Dónde estabas?- quiso saber Kurt, intentando controlar su tono de voz para no sonar como Rachel. Tina los miró, culpables. Exhaló una disculpa.

-Lo siento, me entretuve. Andaba buscando dónde comprar el agua y entonces pedí indicaciones…-

-¿Y por qué exactamente se las pediste a un Warbler?- quiso saber Santana, acercándose a Tina, con una mueca aún más aterradora que la de Berry y Hummel.

-Yo…-

-¿Tengo que recordártelo, Tina? ¿De veras me harás hacerlo?- gruñó una Santana muy molesta. Tina negó con la cabeza.

-No, lo sé, estaba ahí-

-Pues, pareciera que no lo sabes. ¿Por qué fraternizas con el enemigo? ¿No crees que usarán cualquier punto que les des para que nos hagan mierda? Ya los conoces, son unos malditos bastardos traicioneros-

-Pero Mike es diferente, lo conozco, y…- comenzó a defender a su amigo, pero la latina se mostró aún más furiosa.

-Sí, ¿Pero cuánto tiempo lleva con ellos?-

-Como… medio año-

-Todavía no es un Warbler oficial, pero te aseguro que en cuanto lo nombren así, te apuñalará por la espalda como las ratas cobardes que son- continuó López, un segundo después de caminar junto a Tina y hablarle por la espalda. Tina suspiró y la tristeza la invadió. Ahora que se había re-encontrado con Mike, iba a ser muy difícil mantener la relación en buenos términos.

El lugar del público estaba lleno completamente. La mayoría eran familiares de los concursantes, pero aún así era raro ver casa llena en una competencia de coros. Rachel asomó su rostro entre las cortinas gigantes rojas y vio a la gente. Una punzada golpeó su estómago y sacudió sus manos. Comenzaba a sudar frío.

-Tranquila, lo harás bien- se acercó a ella Finn para animarla. Rachel le regresó la mirada, desesperada.

-Sé que lo haré bien, me preocupa que ustedes no- se quejó con la voz ligeramente más aguda y alta de lo normal. Finn sonrió para ocultar la grosería que le acababa de decir, pero aún así sus ojos se vieron visiblemente decepcionados. Rachel respingó y con distracción le puso las manos en su brazo derecho, intentando disculparse.

-Lo siento, no quería decir eso. Estoy bastante nerviosa, jamás he concursado así, digo, no con tanta gente y eso… o con otros grupos que probablemente son igual de buenos que yo-

Un destello de la Rachel real se asomó e hizo que Finn sonriera de alegría. Le gustaba ver a Rachel tan compasiva y tan humana como ella fuera capaz de ser.

-Nosotros somos muy buenos-

-Sí, pero ¿Y si eso no es suficiente?-

-Tu dueto con Kurt nos salvará, ya lo verás. Tú tranquila y da lo mejor de ti.- le aconsejó mientras se alejaba para irse a poner en su lugar. En su lugar, apareció Kurt caminando hacia ella con demasiadas ansías.

-Oh, por Dios, oh, por Dios, Rachel, ¿En qué nos hemos metido?- le preguntó, alarmado. Rachel lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió levemente. Se inclinó sobre sus puntas y lo miró, seria.

-Tranquilo, Kurt. Somos estrellas y estamos hechas para brillar. No lo olvides-

-Estamos hechos para brillar, estamos hechos para brillar… ¿Y si nos incendiamos?- quiso saber Kurt, preocupado. Rachel se mordió el labio.

-Barbra y Patty alguna vez se sintieron como nosotros. Y nosotros seremos algún día tan buenos como ellas… Pero tenemos que superar esto y lo haremos juntos- lo tomó de las dos manos y las estrechó contra su pecho. Kurt asintió, tragando saliva.

Unas risas los distrajeron. Ambos se volvieron hacia el ala izquierda del escenario y se encontraron con el cuarteto desagradable de Warblers.

-Ése es el discurso más patético y súper gay que he escuchado en la vida- se burló Sebastian.

-Sí, creo que se metieron en el concurso equivocado. Aquí es "Competencia de Coros" no "Competencia de Drag Queens"- se rió Dave, mientras que Mike miraba a Rachel y Kurt con compasión.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- quiso saber Kurt, molesto.

-Estamos preparándonos para cuando acaben su espectáculo de humillación. Somos los siguientes después de ustedes- contestó Blaine, serio y arrogante.

-Oh, mira, un hobbit que canta, qué curioso- se burló Kurt, con fuego en sus ojos azules. Blaine hizo ademán de lanzarse contra Hummel para golpearlo, pero Rachel se interpuso entre ellos. Odiaba la violencia.

-¿Por qué no podemos llevarnos bien? Miren, este es mi primer año y quiero hacerlo bien. ¿Qué tal si nos damos la paz y nos deseamos lo mejor?- sugirió ella, nerviosa.

-Escucha, "Rachel Berry" –hizo Blaine las comillas con los dedos- Sólo puede haber un campeón… y seremos nosotros. Por supuesto que les deseamos suerte… La necesitarán- sonrió, soberbio.

-Curioso que tengan tanta auto confianza de que lo harán bien.-se extrañó Kurt- ¿Qué les hace creer que ganarán? ¿Se acostaron con el jurado completo?-

-Talento, mocoso insolente, algo llamado "talento"- le contestó Dave, frunciendo el ceño. Kurt se rió y luego le dijo a Rachel.

-Se acostaron con todos-

Una voz por el micrófono invitó al público a tomar asiento y anunciaron al panel del jurado. Kurt tomó a Rachel de la mano.

-Y si nos permiten, ustedes y su gonorrea no nos vencerán. Adiós, rómpanse una pierna- les deseo, sonriendo sarcástico.

-¡Rómpete el cuello!- le gritó Dave, riendo de forma ronca. Blaine entrecerró los ojos. Nadie se burlaba de él por su estatura.

Las luces se apagaron totalmente y las chicas de New Directions se pusieron en sus posiciones. Las chicas usaban vestidos de color azul metálico sin largas faldas. Mallas de color negro y zapatos de piso color negro. Un listón negro les cruzaba por la cintura que se anudaba en la espalda. La música comenzó a sonar. El primer verso de Girls Just Wanna Have Fun lo cantó Santana, mientras lentamente y con toda la gracia de una experta bailarina se levantó del suelo en forma de tornado.

I come home

In the morning light

My mother says

When you're gonna live your life right?

Oh, mother dear, we're not the fortunate ones

And girls they wanna have fun

Oh, girls just wanna have fun

La siguiente en levantarse fue Brittany, e incluso mejor que Santana se elevó con la ligereza de una nube después de una tormenta.

The phone rings

In the middle of the night

My father yells

What you gonna do with your life?

Oh, daddie dear, you know you're still the number one

And girls they wanna have fun

Oh, the girls just wanna have …

Rachel y Tina aparecieron por los lados, cantando el coro las cuatro.

That's all they really want

Some fun

When the working day is gone

Oh, girls, they wanna have fun

Oh, girls just wanna have fun…

Rachel se acercó al público, sonriendo mientras movía las manos en el aire.

Some boys

Take a Beautiful girl

And hide her away from the rest of the world

I want to be the one to walks in the sun

Oh, girls, they wanna have fun

Oh, girls, just wanna have…

Las chicas terminaron con una rutina más complicada donde se unieron Kurt y Finn, el primero bailando rítmicamente con Tina y Finn con Brittany mientras Santana y Rachel hacían uso de sus melodiosas voces y mostrando las notas altas y bajas a las que podían llegar. La canción finalizó, y dejaron a Kurt y Rachel frente al auditorio al habituarse detrás de ellos. Una nueva melodía comenzó.

Rachel se acercó con la mirada confundida al público, actuando.

I know this isn't what I wanted

I've never thought it come this far

Just thinking back to where we stared

And how we lost of that we are

Kurt dio algunos pasos mientras evitaba mirar hacia las brillantes luces. El atuendo de Hummel, al igual que el de Finn, era compuesto por una camisa negra de vestir, con una corbata del mismo tono azul de los vestidos de las chicas. El resto del conjunto era totalmente negro.

We were Young and times were easey

But I could see it's not the same

Standing here but you don't see me

Giving all for that a change

Miró directamente hacia Rachel y extendió su mano lentamente y luego la colocó en su corazón.

No, I don't want

To lose her

Don't wanna let her go

Ambos lentamente se acercaron el uno al otro mientras cantaban. El resto, flotaba con ligereza alrededor de ellos, como nubes parte de la escenografía.

Standing out in the rain

Need to know if it's over

'Cause I would leave you alone

I'm floating with all this pain

Knowing that I'll never hold her

Like I did before the storm

Kurt abrazó lentamente a Rachel por la espalda y con fragilidad, como si se tratase de un pétalo, la guió en el baile con su mano.

I'm trying to keep

The lights from goin' out

Rachel se extendió con todo su brazo e hizo ademán de ser llevada por el viento.

And the clouds try to reap my broken Heart

Ambos se alejaron del otro, totalmente de espaldas, cantándole al público.

They always said: A Heart is not a home

Se volvieron a verse, ambos con rostros preocupados.

Without the one who gets you trough

The storm

Lentamente, sus pasos se fueron acercando al otro, mientras que el resto del equipo se paseaba como ligeras Corrientes de aire entre los protagonistas. Sólo se iban cantando entre ellos, hasta encontrarse.

Standing out in the rain

Knowing that it's really over

Please, don't leave me alone

I'm floating with all this pain

Knowing that I'll never hold ya

Like I did before the storm

Dieron una última vuelta al estilo ballet y cantaron la última parte.

Like I did

Before… the storm

Se acabó la canción. Las luces seguían encendidas, así que el grupo se reunió y sonrió ante el océano de aplausos que les regalaban. Cuando salieron de escena mientras cerraban nuevamente las cortinas para el comienzo del nuevo equipo, se toparon con los rostros burlones de los Warblers.

Blaine aplaudía, arrogante. Ése gesto hizo que Kurt quisiera meter su cabeza en un inodoro.

-Canciones de Disney, bravo. Buena selección, ¿Quién los ayudó? ¿El preescolar que está junto a su escuela?- se burló Anderson.

-Por favor, mínimo lo que nosotros hacemos es decente. Ustedes parecerán un grupo de gais enclosetados cantando canciones de boy band. Eso es patético- contestó Santana, cruzándose de brazos.

-Estuvieron perfectos- se rió Sebastian. Antes de que pudiera contestar algo, Brittany sonrió.

-Gracias-

-Perfectos para ser el plato entremés; nosotros somos el plato fuerte-

-Suerte con sus cóvers de One Direction, the Wanted y Big Time Rush- asintió Kurt, burlón.

-No estás en posición de juzgar qué es gay y qué no, porque de entre nosotros, tú eres quien tiene cara de gay alocado- respondió Sebastian, totalmente molesto. Su canción era precisamente Glad You Came. Finn lo empujó con fuerza, pero no con la suficiente como para lastimarlo.

-Ey- le llamó la atención. Dave de pronto se puso frente a él, haciéndole solidaridad a su compañero. Kurt y Santana se metieron también para apoyar a Finn.

-Tranquilos, la rivalidad no tiene por qué pasar a violencia física- se interpuso Mike.

-Estoy de acuerdo con él. Somos coros, no pandillas adversas- dijo Rachel, con voz temblorosa a causa del miedo. Blaine detuvo a Dave con su mano y calmó la furia de Sebastian. Sin mucho interés, miró una última vez a sus rivales, sobre todo a Kurt.

-Vamos, chicos, tenemos que ganar un seccional-

Se alejó con el resto de su grupo a formar sus posiciones.

Las luces se tornaron azules y se enfocaron en Sebastian.

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all I count

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

Una rutina bien elaborada comenzó a formarse. Blaine y Mike salieron de entre Dave, cantando.

You got the spell on me (spell on me)

You hit me like the sky fell on me (fell on me)

And I decided that you looked well on me (well on me)

So let's go somewhere no one else can see (you and me)

Sebastian regresó, cantando y bailando.

So the light turns out

Now I'm taking you by the hand

And drink another beer

Drink it if you can

Can you spend a little time?

Time's leaping away

Oh, wait for us to say

Stay with me I can make

Make you glad you came

La rutina volvió nuevamente con giros y una elasticidad increíble en Sebastian, Mike y Blaine.

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all I count

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came…

La última nota larga fue llevada acabo por Blaine mientras terminaban de bailar. Y Sebastian se colocó frente a todos, liderando el número.

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all I count

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came…

Los primeros acordes de la siguiente canción sonaron y nuevamente se volvieron a acomodar en diferentes posiciones. Blaine fue quien cantó ahora.

Another sunny day has come and gone away

In Paris and Rome

But wanna go home

Maybe surrand by

A million people I

Still feeling all alone

Just wanna go home

Oh, I miss you, you know?

And I've been keeping all the letter that I wrote to you

Each one have a line or two

I'm fine, baby, how are you?

Well, I'd send them but I know that it's just not enough

My words are cold and flat

And you deserve more than that…

Another airplane, another sunny place

I'm lucky, I know

But wanna go home

Hum, I've gotta go home

Let me go home…

I'm just too far

From where you are

I've gotta go home…

Let me go home….

La canción se acabó, y durante lo que duró, el equipo de New Directions se preocupó no tanto por las coreografías, pues Brittany y Santana eran mucho mejor bailarinas que ellos, pero la voz de Blaine era igual de hermosa y entrenada que la de Rachel. Y eso les rompió la confianza. Cuando se escucharon los aplausos, el equipo de Tina entró en pánico.

-Ya está, estamos jodidos- se quejó Santana, al borde de un ataque de histeria.

-Eso no lo sabemos; tal vez Blaine sea tan buen cantante como Rachel, pero nosotros tenemos 2 cantantes- les recordó Finn.

-Ay, eso es un gran consuelo- dijo López, sarcástica. Luego le tronó los dedos en el rostro de Finn, molesta- No sólo son 2. Somos 6, que no se te olvide, cara de manatí-

-Me refiero que lideran la canción, Santana- farfulló Finn, avergonzado por haber hecho menos a sus compañeras.

-No sé, creo que nosotros ganaremos. Nuestros vestidos son mejores que los de ellos… mírenlos, hasta pareciera que son de escuela pública- viboreó la rubia, con el gesto pensativo. Kurt la miró, desesperado.

-Brittany, nosotros somos de escuela pública-

-Lo sé, pero nosotros tenemos vestidos bonitos-

El grupo de chicos se acercaron lentamente con sonrisas de autosuficiencia y aires arrogantes.

Santana les aplaudió con energía, fingiendo emoción y sonrió, diabólica.

-The Wanted y Elvis… para nada gay-

-Basta con los chistes de gais. Búscate otra palabra que al menos sea adjetivo- se quejó Blaine, frunciendo el ceño.

-Uy, lo siento, su majestad, si herí su sensibilidad. No es mi problema que aún no pueda salir del closet-

-Cómprate un diccionario inglés-español, .-se quejó Dave, mirando directamente a la latina. Santana respingó, abrió mucho los ojos y cuando intentó saltarle a la yugular, Tina la detuvo de la cintura y Kurt metió su mano para que ni las manos de su compañera pudieran tocarle ni un poro y así firmar su descalificación por violencia.

-Estuvieron bien, muy bien- los felicitó Rachel, dando un paso hacia Blaine y Mike.

-¿Qué?- gimió Finn, decepcionado.

-Traidora, te odio- dijo en voz baja Brittany.

-Sí,-miró a sus compañeros- Lo hicieron bien… pero nosotros estuvimos mejores. Fue un placer competir contra ustedes-

Blaine y todos la miraron como si de la nada se hubiese vuelto loca. Tal vez así era. Como nadie estrechaba la mano que débilmente Rachel había estirado, Mike se abrió paso entre Sebastian y Blaine y le regresó el gesto.

-Fue un placer y que gane el mejor-

Después de hora y media, los grupos fueron reunidos en el auditorio para premiar a los ganadores. Todos iban muy nerviosos y expectantes. Mínimo sabían que entre los tres primeros lugares llegarían, pero Blaine tenía un extraño sentimiento en su estómago en el momento en que Rachel y Kurt habían terminado de cantar. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba casi seguro que eso los había derrotado y sin competir aún. New Directions se tomó de las manos, preparados para escuchar el veredicto final. Un hombre barrigón con un extraño corte de cabello y bigote abundante se acercó con un micrófono para declarar los 3 primeros lugares de entre los seis que participaron.

-Y el tercer lugar es para… ¡Oral intensity!- gritó, haciendo que el equipo de miembros vestidos con ropas blancas y largas brincara y gritara, emocionados.

-El segundo y bien merecido lugar…-

Los latidos de Rachel se intensificaron, y casi sintió que se desmayaba por la presión. Blaine cerró los ojos, y por un momento imaginó el rostro de sus compañeros con el trofeo en sus manos. Pero todo eso se desvaneció cuando escucharon el nombre de su escuela.

-¡El primer lugar es para New Directions!- gritó el hombre, emocionado. Rachel explotó en una risa histérica y media nerviosa y se abalanzó contra Kurt, y luego contra Finn. Santana se echó sobre Brittany, casi tumbándola por la alegría. Tina, después de abrazarse con Kurt y Rachel, se acercó tímidamente hacia la parte trasera del grupo de los Warblers, que consternados, recibían el trofeo del segundo lugar. Mike la miró, sonriente y se acercó hasta ella para abrazarla.

-Felicidades-le murmuró en el oído, sonriendo débilmente. Tina le correspondió el abrazo con ganas y cuando se separaron, retuvo su mano.

-Tal vez te interese unírtenos, después de esto- vaciló Tina, con la esperanza secreta de que Mike aceptara. Sabía que su relación no crecería si se quedaba él con los Warblers, y menos ahora, que habían perdido.

-Los dos primeros lugares sí avanzan, y creo que no podría dejar a los chicos…-se lamentó Mike, apesumbrado- Pero gracias por ofrecerme la invitación. Tal vez más adelante…-

Tina asintió, sintiéndose aturdida.

-Sí, sí, tal vez después-

Blaine le tendió el trofeo a Dave y el grupo salió del recinto, como si los estuviera persiguiendo el mismísimo diablo.

-Blaine…-lo llamó Sebastian, atolondrado. Llegaron al estacionamiento, y a pesar de lo oscuro que se encontraba el cielo, Blaine localizó rápidamente los autos. Se encaminó al suyo, un Jetta azul elegante y casi nuevo.

-Nos vemos mañana en el ensayo- se despidió. Mike subió a su auto, junto a Dave. Sebastian intentó decir algo, pero sabía que cualquier cosa que pudiera decir, Blaine con facilidad la rebataría. Sebastian creía que cuando se enfurecía, Blaine era más inteligente de lo que normalmente era. Así que lentamente vio cómo el auto se alejaba y caminó hasta su Sentra dorado 2011. Se detuvo para abrir la cajuela y observó con atención un cuchillo que solía tener en casos específicos. No lo pensó mucho, lo sacó y buscó con quién desquitarse.

Para cuando salieron, Finn iba cargando el enorme trofeo mientras que Santana hacía imitaciones de los Warblers y de su posible reacción acerca de su evidente triunfo.

-Seguro se quedan a dormir en su closet este mes entero, hasta las regionales- se burló Santana. Rachel se rió, contagiando a Brittany y a Kurt. Tina iba callada, pero sonreía la mayor parte del tiempo. Apreciaba mucho a Mike, pero no podía dejar de sentir la dulzura de alzarse sobre su equipo. Kurt se detuvo bruscamente, con los ojos pegados en su camioneta. Con las llantas totalmente destrozadas. Apuñaladas.

-¿Qué mierda pasó?- gimió Finn, molesto. Una corriente de fríos escalofríos recorrieron la espalda de Rachel y Kurt. El segundo, lentamente se acercó hasta su camioneta, se inclinó y tocó con sus manos las llantas totalmente destrozadas.

-¿Quién haría tal cosa?- preguntó Brittany, tan ligero como un murmullo. Santana frunció el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Cómo que quién? Ése Blaine y su escuadrón de sexualmente reprimidos compañeros. Sólo ellos pudieron hacerlo-

-No podemos estar seguros que ellos…-comenzó a hablar Tina, pero la expresión de furia homicida de Santana la detuvo.

-Sí, sí podemos. Ganamos, ellos se enojaron. Se vengaron, todo tiene sentido. Y no intentes negarlo todo, porque harás que me encabrone más de lo que estoy-

Tina cerró el pico, pero Rachel se acercó lentamente y abrazó por la espalda a su mejor amigo Kurt. Ella sabía cuánto amaba a ése auto.

-¿Y ahora qué haremos?-

Finn sacó su celular de su bolsillo y tecleó rápido.

-Llamaré a Burt. Que nos recoja y veremos qué hacemos con el auto- asintió el alto. Cuando contestaron en la otra línea, dejó el trofeo en el suelo y se alejó con prisa.

-No podemos permitir más esto. ¿Por qué querrían lastimarnos de esta manera?- quiso saber Rachel, mirando con confusión a Santana y Tina.

-Siempre han sido así, los muy hijos de puta. ¿Y todavía creen que merecen misericordia? Misericordia mis calzones, yo me voy a vengar. Si quieren unirse a mí, son bienvenidas- comenzó a hablar Santana, pero Rachel la interrumpió.

-No podemos ir hasta sus casas a ponchar sus llantas, Santana. Son las diez de la noche y eso se verá sospechoso; es demasiado peligroso…-

-No haré eso, tonta- la fulminó con la mirada. Se cruzó de brazos mientras ideaba un plan-No podemos atacarlos de forma física… nos arriesgamos a que nos descalifiquen y no podemos darnos ése lujo. De veras quiero ganar-

-¿Y entonces qué haremos?- quiso saber Brittany, acercándose lentamente hasta la morena. López sonrió, maliciosa.

-Fácil: alguno de ellos tiene que ser hombre, ¿No? O sea, heterosexual… pues, haré lo que mejor sabe hacer Santana: Seducción y traición-

-¿Piensas ligarte a uno de ellos?- preguntó en tono bajo Kurt, mientras se volvía lentamente para mirarla al rostro. Santana sonreía, burlona.

-Sí, señor. Y después lo haré a mi antojo, y después lo destruiré-

-Santana, a mí eso no me da buenas vibras. Nunca debes jugar con ésas cosas, son peligrosas- se quejó Tina, preocupada en su fuero interno de que fuera Mike a quien fuese a escoger.

-No te preocupes, sé lo que hago. No es la primera ni creo que será la última vez que lo haré, así que sé cómo tratar estos temas-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Tina, Santana. Estas cosas ya son de otro nivel- estuvo de acuerdo Kurt. Finn regresó en ése momento y creyó encontrarse con una marea de miedo y desesperanza, pero todos estaban bastante tranquilos.

-¿De qué hablan?- quiso saber Finn, curioso. Rachel le contestó, consternada.

-Santana busca venganza y quiere enamorar a alguien de los Warblers para jugar con él-

Finn la miró, sobresaltado.

-¡¿Cómo mierda piensas hacer eso?!- le gritó, horrorizado. Santana se cruzó de brazos otra vez, cansada de sus sermones.

-Es fácil: Ya les dije, tengo práctica. Lo elegiré, lo seduciré y después destruiré a TODOS los Warblers. Pan comido-

-Santana, no creo que eso sea lo más ideal. Debemos idear otra manera de vengarnos, pero no así- insistió Rachel. Santana ni la miró.

-¿Cuál es tu idea, hobbit?-

Rachel suspiró y miró hacia todos lados, intentando buscar inspiración.

-Podemos… podríamos…-

-Podríamos lanzarles cucarachas- propuso Brittany, emocionada. Los demás la miraron, confundidos por la extraña idea.

-Podríamos… esperar a que salgan de sus clases y lanzarles globos de agua- imaginó Kurt, enojado.

-¡Esa idea me gusta!- exclamó Rachel, saltando mientras lo tomaba del brazo.- Podríamos esperar a que salgan de un ensayo, y después lanzarles de cosas-

Santana se cruzó de brazos y seria, los miró a todos.

-Hagan lo que quieran; yo ya les dije, me voy a vengar y será como YO diga. Si les gusta, qué bueno, y si no, también-

-Santana… no deberías jugar con eso, podrías…- intentó advertirle Kurt.

-Lo tienen bien merecido. La cuestión aquí es… ¿Quién será la víctima?-

* * *

Nota1.-: ¡Holis! Es la primera vez que publico en ésta página (Se darán cuenta) así que sean amables.

Bueno, ¿Les gustó? ¿Cómo lo ven? ¿Creen que tiene futuro o mejor lo tiro a la basura? (LOL, jamás lo haría, ya llevo como cinco capítulos escritos) Ya sé que al principio es lento y todo eso, pero porque las mejores historias ( a mí ver) empiezan con inicios confusos y distorcionados. Les explico: Es una realidad alterna, donde no hay muchas reglas para participar en los concursos de coros. Y bien, si intenté mantenerme lo más fiel que pude a los personajes, habrá algunas cosas medias raras (Faberry, Bike, etc) que no existieron en el complejo universo de Glee, pero ya ven, la imaginación debe servir para algo.

Habrá de todo: Brittana, Klaine, Finchel, Tike, Samcedes, un poco de Durt(Dave+Kurt), Seblaine, Faberry, Bike... en fin, muchas combinaciones. Tal vez a la mayoría los tendré agusto, y algunos querrán matarme. Así es la vida y lo acepto.

Sí, sí habrá sexo CON TODOS. Sólo que por mientras nos iremos lento para que al llegar al momento sexy, el orgasmo sea más satisfactorio (Según yo, la verdad no me consta nada); tendrán que tenerme paciencia porque no suelo escribir de sexo y pues... Ya lo verán ustedes. Sí, es algo explícito.

Bueno, no los agobio más. Dejen reviews o como le digan. Si no tienen cuenta, acósenme por Twitter, Facebook, Ask... COMENTEN. Sus comentarios me hacen vivir y me emocionan.

Nota2: Acepto sugerencias para la música, porque como saben, Glee habla también de música, así que... Si quieren que meta algo, díganme y lo pensaré *u*

Nota3:

Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (Cover by Miley Cyrus)

Before The Storm (By Jonas Brothers Ft. Miley Cyrus)

Glad You Came (By The Wanted)

Home (By Elvis Presleay)

Nota4: Actualizaré todos los viernes por la noche. No se asusten, no lo dejaré en el aire. Como ya dije, tengo escritos hasta el capítulo 5, así que no pienso abandonarlos ni una semana. Bien. Ahora sí me largo *azota la puerta*


	2. 1-La Venganza Perfecta

¡Hola de nuevo a todos! Como prometí, cada semana, sin falta, actualizaré alrededor de 9:30-10:00pm para que estén atentos. A petición de alguien que no nombraré (ALE E) daré un breve resumen al inicio de cada capítulo por si se les va la onda por el espacio de tiempo entre capítulos...

Ningún personaje es mío, son propiedad de (R.I.B) porque si lo fueran, no andaría escribiendo fanfics y en su lugar haría felices a millones mientras gano millones.

En el capítulo anterior...

Tina se reencontró con Mike, un "romance pasajero" en la competencia de coros, donde ambos pudieron darse cuenta que pertenecen a ambos contrarios (Tipo Romeo y Julieta). New Directions y los Warblers tienen historial y por lo que sabemos, los Warblers les patearon el trasero a ND en las regionales de hace un año, sólo que ahora tienen a Rachel y Kurt. Yikes.

Sebastian destrozó las llantas de la camioneta de Kurt y como venganza, Santana planea seducir a un Warbler para destruirlos a todos...

Y esto fue lo que te perdiste en... ¡Gives You Hell!

* * *

Capítulo 2.- La Venganza Perfecta:

Blaine le dio un último trago de agua a su botella antes de hablar y después se levantó de su asiento, para poder ver mejor al resto de sus compañeros en el salón de música.

-No hace falta decir nada acerca de lo del viernes, ¿Verdad? Pues he aquí la cuestión: ¿Cómo ganaremos, cuando las armas que más temíamos, resultaron ser aún peor de lo que creíamos?- quiso saber, serio. Sebastian no quitaba su sonrisa ladina, pero Dave y Mike parecían preocupados.

-Creo que necesitamos a más miembros- murmuró Chang, mirando con inseguridad, Sebastian, Dave y Blaine. El último asintió.

-Sí, creo que con más diversidad esto sería más grande, es buena idea. Comencemos a reclutar nuevos miembros y…-

-Me refiero a chicas- explicó Mike, lentamente. Un minuto de silencio. Blaine lo miraba, sin entender. Las cavilaciones de Sebastian fueron, sin embargo, más rápidas, así que terminó riéndose lentamente.

-¿Y para qué necesitamos chicas en el coro?- se preguntó, divertido. Dave parecía molesto, pero Blaine aún no parecía entender el punto.

-Bueno… se verá mejor si tenemos más diversidad, como dijo Blaine antes. Además, todo el mundo es condescendiente con las chicas, y en cambio, serían más amables con nosotros a la hora de calificar y…-

-¿Estás loco? Lo que dices es misógino, y machista. Si una mujer te escucha hablar así, terminarás peor que castrado- continuó hablando Sebastian.

-Los misóginos son ustedes. Las chicas podrían traer muchas mejoras a este grupo, y no sólo para el coro, sino… para todas las competencias en general-

Blaine se acercó lentamente hasta Mike, intentando entender.

-Déjame ver si comprendo esto... propones que incluyamos chicas en el coro para… ¿Que nos den más margen de error?-

Mike se quedó callado. Escuchándolo como Blaine lo decía, Sebastian tenía un punto.

-No, no haremos eso. Y si lo dices para darle una imagen más "heterosexual" al grupo, tampoco. Esta escuela ha sido de varones desde siempre, no podemos simplemente pedir un cambio en las normas del coro para permitir chicas de afuera. No podemos. Eso no serviría. Tenemos que arreglarlo NOSOTROS- habló Blaine, serio y molesto.

-Bueno, ¿Y qué haremos?- quiso saber Dave. Sebastian se rió nuevamente.

-Hasta parecieran nuevos; no necesitamos "mejorarnos" nosotros mismos.- los miró al resto seriamente- Necesitamos destruir a la competencia-

-¿Y cómo haremos eso, capitán Obvio?- se quejó Dave, frunciendo el ceño. Sebastian esbozó una sonrisa tan, pero tan maligna, que hasta Blaine se alejó un paso de él.

-Lo más práctico y lo más efectivo: Si queremos destruir a un grupo, tendremos que destruir al corazón del grupo.-

-¿Quieres que matemos a alguien?- preguntó Dave con un tono que dejó en claro que no creía lo que oía. Sebastian se rió, sarcástico y negó con la cabeza.

-Claro que no. Me refiero a… romper. El corazón. Del grupo. ¿Quién es el corazón del grupo?-

-La chica con anhelos de Streisand o el pálido- asintió Blaine. Mike miró con horror hacia Sebastian.

-¿Quieres que alguien de nosotros juegue con ellos? Eso es imperdonable, Sebastian y de lo más bajo. No, no estoy de acuerdo- dijo Chang.

Blaine parecía pensarlo y después de unos segundos, negó con la cabeza.

-No podemos recurrir a esos viejos trucos, Sebastian. Haremos esto bien; los acabaremos, pero no así- les dio la espalda. Dave le susurró a Sebastian.

-No pareces convencido-

El castaño de ojos claros sonrió y ladeó el rostro lentamente para mirar a su amigo.

-Aunque a Blaine no le guste, yo lo haré. Destruiré yo solo a ése grupo de perdedores marginados-

Más tarde, Brittany salía de su práctica del medio día, y se dirigía lentamente a la salida de la escuela para subir al bus que la llevaría a su casa. Llevaba una bolsa de ropa limpia, pero Santana la había convencido de que nunca se bañara en la escuela porque las aguas de ahí estaban "malditas", así que ahora caminaba con menos de la energía normal en ella hasta que vio una figura entrecortada por la luz del sol. Entrecerró sus ojos azules, y halló a un chico. Alto, delgado y de cabello castaño peinado sin interés. Sonreía, pero no era una sonrisa amable, era de arrogancia entre mezclada con la victoria y la malicia.

-Hola- saludó el chico. Brittany miró hacia todos lados, confundida.

-¿Me hablas a mí?-

-¿Ves a alguien más?- respondió con una sonrisa más amplia Sebastian. Brittany miró nuevamente y se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no, pero hay gente que puede ver fantasmas. Tal vez tú intentes comunicarte con un espíritu chocarrero o algo así-

Sebastian congeló su sonrisa de pura sorpresa; no podía creer lo que decía la rubia. Brittany tomó asiento en la parada y después de unos segundos, lo miró.

-¿Qué necesitas?- quiso saber. Sebastian se rió entre dientes y se sentó junto a ella.

-Tenía una propuesta para ti…-

-Si vas a pedirme matrimonio, lo siento, no puedo.-

-No, no era eso. Quería…-

-Si quieres tener sexo conmigo, tampoco puedo, lo siento-

Sebastian pareció decepcionado, pero curioso, la miró.

-¿Por qué no puedes? ¿Estás en el club de castidad o algo así?-

-Estaba; me corrieron cuando se enteraron que lo había hecho con el líder Azimio, pero no importa. No puedo por otra cosa-

-¿Por qué "cosa" no puedes?-

Brittany suspiró y sonrió; le regresó la mirada.

-Porque Santana y yo tenemos un acuerdo mutuo. Yo no me iría a la cama de alguien a menos que fuera la de ella y ella no puede casarse con alguien más. Ni caminar de la mano con alguien más que no sea yo-

Sebastian se confundió. ¿Santana, su compañera?

-¿Estás saliendo con ella?- quiso saber, perturbado. Brittany quiso asentir, pero se mordió el labio.

-No lo sé- murmuró, angustiada. Luego lo miró.- Oye, ¿Tú no eres de los Walkers?-

-Warblers-admitió, orgulloso. Brittany se levantó, como si de pronto él se hubiera convertido en un monstruo.

-Entonces no sé qué hago hablando contigo. Si alguien de mi equipo me ve, me matarán-

-No, no lo harán- intentó tranquilizarla. Parecía la más fácil de manipular que al resto del equipo y no quería desaprovechar su oportunidad con ella.

-Sí, lo harán-dijo ella, convencida- Yo lo haré, ahora que me doy cuenta quién eres.-

Sebastian suspiró, dándose por vencido. Jamás tendría razón en la cabeza ésa rubia Brittany Pierce. Jamás. Se levantó y sin mucha elegancia, se alejó caminando hasta subir en un auto. Mientras se alejaba, le enseñó el dedo menos amigable por la ventana a Brittany, mientras esta se sorprendía.

Mike recogió sus cosas rápidamente, emocionado. Había recibido un mensaje de texto de Tina y quería que ambos hablaran. Seguramente tocarían el tema de la eterna rivalidad entre sus grupos, pero le alegraba saber que la vería otra vez. Esta vez planeaba explicar cuantas cosas le fueran posibles. Y Tina quería verlo. Eso le daba un punto más de esperanza, ya que todo se había desvanecido en cuanto sus compañeros les habían dicho de cosas. Él sabía que Tina entendería.

-Tienes mucha prisa, ¿No?- observó Blaine mientras se acercaba a él, en el salón de música. Recién había acabado el ensayo, y jamás nadie se iba tan rápido. Por lo menos se quedaban a ordenar comida o mínimo iban por un café.

-Sí, es que hoy tengo que… hacer cosas-

-No irás a ver a tu amiguita, ¿Verdad?- quiso saber Dave, frunciendo el ceño. Mike negó con la cabeza, tranquila. No le gustaba negar a Tina, pero tendría que hacerlo, dadas las circunstancias.

-No, no. Tengo que salir con mis padres a hacer algunas compras, nada más-

Antes de que Sebastian pudiera decir algo, Mike tomó sus cosas y se largó de ahí como si el lugar tuviese una bomba secreta. Cuando por fin divisó la salida, no vio a nadie. Pero claro pensó Tina no se asomaría solamente para buscarme. Eso sería ridículamente peligroso, si consideramos que mis compañeros son capaces de raptarla y experimentar con ella viva. Cuando terminó por salir del estacionamiento, ahí se encontraba Tina, recargada en un árbol grande. Ella le daba la espalda a la escuela y mantenía la mirada muy entretenida en algo en sus manos. Sonrió Mike y se acercó por detrás. La tomó con brusquedad de los hombros y la zarandeó un poco. Tina soltó un grito ahogado antes de taparse la boca y volverse, horrorizada. Mike se echó a reír al ver la expresión aterrorizada de su amiga. Tina frunció el ceño y lo golpeó en el hombro muy débilmente.

-Me asustaste, tonto-

-Lo siento, lo siento. No quería hacerlo, pero estabas en una posición tan ideal, que no pude resistirme-

El rostro de Tina de insuficiencia hizo que dejara de reír.

-No lo volveré a hacer- prometió, serio. Tina asintió, echó un suspiro bastante tembloroso y frío y ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Y tus amigos?-

-Siempre se quedan a comer o van por café.-

Ambos se quedaron callados y Mike comenzó a caminar por el ladero izquierdo de la escuela. Rompió el silencio.

-Me da gusto que me hayas marcado.-

-A mí también- asintió, sonriente.-Aunque tengamos que estar escondidos. ¿Te preguntaron adónde ibas?-

-Sí- la miró de reojo y tragó saliva con dificultad.-¿A ti?-

-También- miró Tina hacia el suelo- No están contentos. Tuve que mentir… no quiero problemas-

Mike se sintió aliviado, pero junto a ése sentimiento también llegó un piquete de dolor que se encajó en su corazón al saber que Tina lo había negado. No quería sentirse mal; él también lo había hecho.

-Yo tampoco. Y de veras lamento mucho el comportamiento de mi grupo. No tienen espíritu deportivo-

-Tampoco el mío, bueno, en lo que respecta a Santana. A ella le toma más tiempo entender que estamos en un concurso y que puede haber mejores competidores que nosotros-

-Pero no los hubo-murmuró y luego la miró, sonriente.-Felicidades por cierto, campeona-

Tina esbozó una sonrisa tímida y acto seguido la quitó para ponerse seria.

-Gracias. La razón por la que te llamé fue porque necesitaba hablar contigo…-

-¡Yo también!- exclamó Mike, emocionado.

-Apenas descubrí que la representante del distrito 12, Sue Sylvester, está pensando en destruir el programa de artes de las escuelas. Eso significa que podrían quitar los coros. Nuestros coros.-

Mike se quedó helado y la miró de reojo, serio.

-¿Estás segura?-

-Cien porciento. Lo leí apenas hoy en el periódico y por eso quise venir. Yo conozco a la mujer y cuando se propone algo, no se detiene hasta que lo logra-

-Espera, espera, ¿De dónde dices que la conoces?- ante la preocupación de Mike, Tina suspiró.

-Ella entrena a las Cheerios-

Mike respingó e hizo una mueca de sorpresa.

-Guau, ¿Y eso no es algo como artes o música o algo así?-

-No; es un deporte. Es por eso que necesito tu ayuda, Mike. Debemos salvar al programa y demostrar que tiene validez y todo eso-

Mike le puso una mano en su hombro en forma de apoyo y asintió.

-De acuerdo. Regresemos con los chicos…-

Blaine, Dave y Sebastian pasaban apenas por el estacionamiento, buscando sus autos.

-Sebastian, estás muy callado, ¿No?- dijo Blaine. Dave asintió.

-Sí, ¿No deberías estar burlándote de alguien o contándonos de tu próxima aventura o conquista o como le digas?-

-Trofeo-murmuró Sebastian y negó con la cabeza.-Estoy bien-

Blaine levantó una poblada ceja, confundido.

-No te creo. Y más te vale que te vayas confesando con nosotros, porque no podrás hacer mucho con ésa actitud flotante y perdedora que te traes desde el segundo periodo-

Sebastian abrió la boca entonces.

-Fui a McKinley en el receso del primer periodo.- admitió, sombrío. Blaine y Dave se miraron, turbados.

-¿A qué fuiste a la casa enemiga, traidor?- exigió saber Dave, molesto. Sebastian levantó las palmas de las manos en son de paz.

-Nada, lo juro. Pretendía poner en marcha mi diabólico plan para sabotearlos y elegí a la rubia para hacerlo posible, pero creo que me di cuenta que iba a ser imposible. Estoy pensando en otras alternativas-

-A ver, Sebastian. ¿No dije que no podías hacer eso porque era de mal gusto?-

-Sí escuché lo que dijiste-

-Pues no parece- sentenció Blaine, molesto. Sebastian exhaló, cansado.

-¿Y por qué piensas que no se puede hacer tu plan?- quiso saber Dave, curioso. Sebastian se puso serio cuando se detuvo frente a ellos y los miró.

-Primero: creo que la rubia y Santana andan. No sé cómo lo vea la otra, pero la rubia dejó muy en claro que no puede casarse ni acostarse con alguien que no sea su novia o lo que sea.-

-¿Casarse? ¿Dijo casarse?- repitió Dave, sorprendido.

-La asiática seguro tiene algo con Mike. O por lo menos así lo veo yo- admitió el de ojos claros. Blaine asintió.

-Sí, yo también creo eso. Y probablemente Mike también sienta algo por ella, así que tendremos que convencerlo de que no nos puede traicionar así-

-¿Qué hay del pálido, Streisand o frankenteen?- insistió Dave. Sebastian lo miró nuevamente.

-El chico fantasma es quizás el más inteligente de todos ellos, o parece tener más cordura, así que no cederá. Streisand parece bastante vulnerable y fácil de engañar, pero creo que frankenteen quiere con ella. Y no sé ustedes, pero sí lo veo capaz de matar a alguno de nosotros. No quiero arriesgarme a una confrontación física; no con este rostro- se alabó así mismo. Dave puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos.

-Algo podrás hacer con ellos. Con alguno-habló nuevamente Dave.

-No lo sé-pareció inseguro Sebastian- El vínculo de las lesbianas parece muy fuerte. Chang me matará si me acerco a la hija de Jackie Chan, y frankenteen me descuartizará si me aparezco por donde Streisand.-

-¿Y qué hay del otro? El afeminado… Curtis, Tom, Kurt, o no sé cómo se llama-

-Kurt-recordó Blaine, frunciendo el ceño.-Y no harás nada, Sebastian. Ya te lo advertí; si lo haces, te echaré del grupo.-

-Por favor, no puedes hacer eso. Me necesitan-

-No más de lo que tú nos necesitas a nosotros, así que no me tientes Smythe.-

Entonces los ojos miel de Blaine divisaron a lo lejos a Mike y Tina corriendo. Hacia ellos.

-¿Es que nadie me escucha? ¿Acaso no dije que NO debían fraternizar con el enemigo?- se quejó Blaine, verdaderamente molesto. Dave se puso junto a él, cruzado de brazos, para parecer más amedrentador. Sebastian parecía curioso.

-¡Chicos! ¡Tengo noticias!- exclamó Mike, intentando recuperar el aliento frente a ellos.

-¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?- quiso saber Dave.

-Escúchenme. Tina me marcó porque tiene información muy importante y esto nos afecta a todos. No sólo a ellos-

-Somos todo oído, Tina- dijo sarcástico Sebastian. Mike lo fulminó con la mirada mientras Tina se debatía internamente en hablar o callarse e irse corriendo antes de que pudieran hacerle algo. Apenas abrió la boca, cuando unos ruidos los asustaron. Frente a ellos pasó la camioneta de Kurt, con llantas nuevas, y las ventanas abiertas en su totalidad. Kurt estaba en el asiento del copiloto, sonriendo maliciosamente. Rachel estaba con él, en un pequeño espacio. Y Santana y Brittany salían por el quema cocos con objetos en sus manos. Globos de agua. Y de agua muy fría. Los proyectiles fueron lanzados con rapidez hacia los chicos y Tina mientras Finn pasaba por ése mismo pasillo del estacionamiento. Los globos se rompieron en cuanto se impactaron en el rostro de Dave, el pecho de Sebastian, la cabeza de Blaine, empapando por completo a todos. Kurt seguía riéndose muy alto cuando Brittany observó bien.

-¿O de veras los chinos tienen un doble o ésa que veo es Tina?-

Santana volvió el rostro, asustada. Al igual que Rachel y Kurt. Finn regresó.

-Mierda, sí es ella- masculló el conductor Finn. Manejó el volante para hacer que la camioneta regresara hacia el lugar del ataque. Los Warblers estaban demasiado estáticos por la sorpresa como para poder quejarse o buscar venganza.

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí, Tina?- le gritó Santana una vez que se detenía el auto frente a ellos. Tina se quedó bien paralizada, y lentamente, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, rompiéndola. Se puso a llorar sin control alguno. Mike la abrazó.

-¿Por qué carajos te sientes con derechos de hablarle así a alguien?- le gruñó Mike con la voz un par de decibeles más altos de lo acostumbrado. Blaine respingó al igual que el resto de testigos.

-Lo…lo siento, Tina. No quería hacerte llorar; sólo pretendo saber qué haces de traidora aquí con el enemigo-

-Nosotros también nos preguntamos lo mismo- accedió Sebastian mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

Tina se despegó de Mike y lentamente se limpió la cara.

-De-descubrí algo-

-¿Qué? ¿Que el afeminado usa más polvo del que debería o que necesita una escapadita a la playa?-

Kurt saltó frente a él, amenazante.

-Ey-

-Destruirán los coros-

-¿Qué?- gimió Rachel, asustada.

-¿De qué demonios está hablando?- se rió Sebastian.

-Descubrí que la entrenadora Sylvester está haciendo campaña para destruir al programa de artes del distrito 12.- farfulló antes de ahogarse nuevamente en lágrimas. Y nuevamente, Mike la tomó en sus brazos.

-Ya está; valimos mierda- se quejó Finn, molesto.

-No entiendo nada de lo que están diciendo, así que mejor me iré- comenzó a hablar Dave, pero Mike lo detuvo.

-No, escucha. Si los destruyen a ellos, nos destruirán a nosotros y a las demás escuelas del mismo distrito, idiota. No podemos permitirlo-

-Espera, ¿Es en serio?- miró directamente Sebastian a Tina. La asiática asintió, triste.

-Ustedes la conocen, ¿No? Enseña en su escuela- apuntó Blaine, serio.

-Sí… y sabemos de lo que es capaz- admitió Kurt, regresándole la mirada.

-¿Y por qué mierda quiere destruirnos a nosotros si no tenemos nada que ver?- se quejó Dave.

-Porque ustedes también tienen un coro. Si no lo tuvieran de manera oficial, no haría nada. Pero es demasiado tarde; ya tienen un registro- dijo Santana, mirándolo.-La entrenadora nos hará mierda-

-¿Y cómo están tan seguros? Es probable que ni la propuesta salga de su equipo político…-murmuró Blaine.

-Estás equivocado de cabo a rabo. Sue hace lo imposible; es capaz de incendiar el cielo y enfriar al infierno. En serio- habló Rachel, nerviosa. Se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose abatida.

-¿Y qué harán ahora o qué?- preguntó Sebastian.

-Lo que HAREMOS es que nos uniremos. Contra ella- ideó Mike.

-Estás pero estúpido si crees que vamos a hacerlo- refunfuñó Santana.

-No. Jamás- negó Blaine.

-Prefiero la muerte en la horca que aliarme con ustedes- dijo Kurt.

-No puedo esperar a ver eso- masculló Dave, emocionado.

-¿Prefieren que disuelvan los coros?- inquirió Mike, amargo.

Todos se quedaron callados, pero Rachel negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces se callarán y me harán caso. Tengo una idea que podría funcionar- habló Mike, demasiado molesto aún con Santana para quitarle la mirada

* * *

Hola de nuevo. ¿Qué les pareció? Ya saben, dejen reviews o comentarios en algún lado. Santana se lo toma todo muy personal, ¿Verdad? No se da cuenta de lo que va a causar con ésa sed de venganza...

Y con respecto a la propuesta de Mike... Ésos Warblers son algo misóginos, sobre todo Blaine ._. Pero todo mejorará, ya lo verán, pronto *miente*

Ok, aquí es donde entra Tike... apenas vemos vestigios, si supieran lo que van a tener que enfrentar si de verdad quieren estar juntos... Lo bueno es que así se darán cuenta si se quieren bien o sólo por un capricho.

Con respecto a si meteré a más Warblers... Nick y Jeff están en mi radar, sólo que hasta el capítulo 6. Si se preguntan... ¿Y Quinn? ¿Y Sam? ¿Y Mercedes? ¿Y Puck? ¿Y Artie? ¿Dónde están o sólo estás jugando con su imagen? Sí están. Y con el desarrollo de la historia lo verán... con algunas sopresas incluidas.

No se preocupen. Las cosas están a punto de calentarse entre estos dos grupos... Lo único bueno es que ahora tienen algo en común: DIOS BENDIGA A SUE SYLVESTER.

Ok. Esto es todo. Insisto: Dejen reviews, comentarios, preguntas...

Twitter: PlsImMarian

: SomeWhereOnlyWeSing

Facebook: Charlotte Marian MaBe... (Si alguien me agrega al feis, sólo mándenme antes un inbox que diga que son de fanfiction) Ya saben, tanta Rosa de Guadalupe me traumó, LOL.

En fin. Nos leemos la otra semana y prepárense para cosas verdaderamente bizarras y peleas inesperadas.

Pd1: En el próximo capítulo hay SEXO por fin. Mi primera vez escribiendo y creo que ya se darán una idea de qué pareja hablo... Y si no... ¡Hasta el próximo viernes!


	3. 3-Mojados

¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí les traigo la nueva entrega...

Los personajes no son míos, sino de R.I.B. Y ya qué.

En el capítulo anterior Blaine se negó rotundamente a que alguno de los Warblers seduciera a alguien de ND para destruirlos. Podrá ser cruel, pero Blaine es muy correcto. Sebastian no estuvo convencido y decidió darse una vuelta sólo para descubrir el vínculo de Brittany- Santana...

Tina descubrió que Sue planea destruir todos los fondos y programas de arte de Lima y Westerville, así que le contó a Mike, quién ideó un plan para salvarse entre ellos, aunque a muchas personas no les guste.

¡Y esto es lo que te perdiste en Gives You Hell!

* * *

Capítulo 3: Mojados

Finn bebió el último trago de su jugo de manzana sin atreverse a mirar el rostro enfurruñado de Kurt y Santana. Tina comía tranquilamente, mientras Brittany jugaba con su comida y Rachel escribía mensajes en su celular. Tenían miedo de romper el aura de concentración de Kurt y Santana, ya que ante la idea de Mike, ellos debían pensarlo bien. Kurt no resistió más la pesadez y habló.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó, directo.

-¿Con qué?- quiso saber Finn.

-¿Cómo que con qué? Con la idea de Mike, genio- respondió Santana, molesta, pero volvió a quedarse callada. Tina miró a Finn y a Rachel y después habló.

-Creo que Mike tiene razón-

-También te aventarías de un quinto piso si te lo pidiera, Chang- se quejó López, cruzándose de brazos.

-Sólo digo que es una buena manera de recaudar fondos para detener a Sylvester-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Tina- acordó Rachel antes de que Santana pudiera gritarle- Mike tiene una buena idea y necesitamos aprender a confiar los unos en los otros para que esto funcione-

-Sí, Berry, también podríamos montar unicornios para ir a las competencias y usar duendes mágicos para que fabriquen nuestros vestuarios- gruñó López. Brittany miró sorprendida a su amante.

-¿Eso se puede hacer?-

-¿Qué opinas, Kurt?- quiso saber Rachel. Kurt, que mantenía su mirada baja, levantó el rostro y se enfrentó a sus amigos.

-Creo que ése tal Mike tiene razón-

Rachel y Tina soltaron un gemido de alivio y felicidad. Santana frunció el ceño.

-A mí también me parece buena idea lo del niño Chang. Creo que sí podremos conseguir dinero para hacer que Sue cambie de opinión- aclaró Finn.

-Y bueno, ¿De verdad son tan estúpidos como para creer que la entrenadora va a cambiar de opinión?- dijo Santana, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Finn respingó.

-Hay que tener fe- recordó Brittany- Dicen que la fe muere al último. Yo creo que porque no la encuentran, pero es como inmortal, como un vampiro o Madonna-

Santana sonrió y le dio un apretón en la mano.

-De acuerdo. Estaremos ahí- aceptó mientras se levantaba.

-¿Adónde vas?- quiso saber la rubia. Santana se volvió un poco, pero no del todo.

-Tengo álgebra en la siguiente hora; tengo que llegar temprano a elegir un buen lugar-

-Bueno, que te vaya bien, amor- se despidió Brittany mientras le tendía su mano. Santana la tomó y la apretó nuevamente.

-Hasta luego-

López a travesó la cafetería y cruzó por los pasillos. Fue directamente hasta su casillero y después caminó hasta la entrada, donde a lo lejos divisó a un Sebastian Smythe bastante confiado recargado en una pared. Se acercó hasta él.

-Guau, vaya, vaya, pero si es la famosísima Santana López en persona-

-Sé a qué vienes- sonrió Santana- Y de perra a perra te digo: Brittany es mía y no la tocarás ni con un dedo-

Sebastian no borró su sonrisa burlona y se metió las manos a sus bolsillos.

-Te contó, ¿Eh?-

-Claro que sí. Entre Brittany y yo no hay secretos- se acercó un paso.- Y te lo advierto: Te le vuelves a acercar un paso más y yo te haré una visita mientras duermes. Y te dolerá-

Sebastian no parecía intimidado en lo absoluto, pero un brillo de curiosidad cruzó por sus ojos azules.

-¿Qué vas a hacer más al rato?-

-Eso depende de qué tan divertido puedas ser- respondió Santana, con su plan de vengarse en mente. Si éste tonto viene aquí mismo, a ofrecerse en bandeja de plata, yo lo tomaré. Es mi oportunidad de hacer lo que Santana conoce mejor: Venganza. Pensó para sí misma. Sebastian miró hacia los lados y después se acercó y se puso a la altura de la oreja de Santana para murmurar:

-Después de tu clase, te espero en mi auto. Está junto al basurero-

-Espero que no sea la misma chatarra que rayé ayer, porque si no…-

-Tú sólo ve. Y no lleves compañía- el tono en la voz de Sebastian era algo insinuante, Santana lo conocía muy bien. Asintió y regresó a la escuela. Smythe suspiró y echó sus manos a su cuello. ¡Pero qué fácil resultó convencerla!

Después de su clase de álgebra, Santana salió casi corriendo sin siquiera preocuparse por pasar por su casillero y dejar sus cosas; sino que fue directo al estacionamiento de la escuela, en búsqueda de su oportunidad de destruir a los Warblers. Caminó con decisión firme y sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando se encontró a lo lejos, de forma recta, a un Sebastian recargado en un Jaguar gris del 78, en perfecto estado, fumando un cigarro. Se acercó con paso sigiloso pero después gruñó.

-Espero que tengas enjuague bucal o mínimo mentas porque apestarás horrible dentro de veinte minutos-

Sebastian sonrió, burlón y después exhaló lo que le quedaba de humo de los pulmones.

-Apareciste-

-Sí. Vine a hacer negocios-

-Interesante- tiró el cigarro en el suelo y lo apagó con su zapato- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-

Santana levantó el pecho y lo miró con aires de alteza.

-¿A qué viniste, como sea que te llames?-

-Soy Sebastian- extendió su mano para luego bajarla al ser rechazado por Santana- Creí que ya lo sabías. Venía a invitar a tu novia a salir-

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de López y la sangre en sus venas se congeló. Jamás se había atrevido a hablar con alguien acerca de su relación con Brittany. Ni siquiera podía hablarlo con la rubia. No quería enfrentar la realidad de su situación: Sentía cosas por Brittany, cosas que temía. Ella creía que si no le decía a nadie, iba a desaparecer. Pero no. Con el tiempo se intensificaron y hubo un momento en que creyó que moriría de tantos secretos guardados, por lo que hizo que Brittany le prometiera jamás acostarse con alguien más que no fuera ella. ¿Cómo se había enterado ése tal Sebastian?

-Brittany no es mi novia-

-¿Ah, no?- levantó las cejas, incrédulo.

-No. Ella y yo compartimos un sistmance-

-¿Un sistmance?-

-Sí, una relación de mejores amigas involucrando más contacto emocional y físico del normal, en serio, ¿De qué época eres?-

-De acuerdo. Me suena como un "noviazgo", pero es lo mismo. Le venía a proponer un trato: Una aventura. Ya sabes, para quitar tensiones-

-No, tú te querías aprovechar de la tierna e ingenua de Britt-

Sebastian sonrió, travieso y se cruzó de brazos. La chaqueta negra le cubría bien sus extremidades, pero Santana pudo notar que tenían un poco más de volumen de lo esperado.

-Tú no eres ingenua ni tierna, ¿Verdad?-

Santana levantó una ceja y recargó su peso en el pie izquierdo.

-Ah, estás intentando seducirme… Buen intento-

-Sólo una vez; no creo que esté pidiendo mucho. Además- se acercó hasta ella con un paso pausado- Soy guapo; tengo necesidades… y tú también-

-¿Qué estás proponiendo exactamente? ¿Un revolcón?-

Sebastian le dio la espalda y abrió la puerta trasera de su auto. Le sonrió con picardía.

-¿Qué dices?-

Santana lo reflexionó poco más de diez segundos y asintió. Entró al auto y dejó sus cosas en el asiento delantero. Miró con enojo hacia las ventanas.

-Nos verán aquí- observó. Sebastian, que también había entrado y estaba cerrando la puerta sacó sus llaves. Se las tendió a su compañera.

-Aprieta el botón con la flecha negra-

Santana así lo hizo y automáticamente una protección de cristal negro ahumado comenzó a trepar por las ventanas, el parabrisas y la ventana trasera, sumiéndolos en la oscuridad. No tuvo tiempo de quejarse cuando inmediatamente Sebastian se le fue encima, besándola con deseo. Sus manos primero se posaron en la parte baja de la espalda de López pero se volvieron más rápidas cuando se dio cuenta que Santana abría su camisa con desesperación, como si lo hubiese estado esperando demasiado. El castaño coló sus manos por debajo del uniforme, encontrándose con dos voluptuosas partes carnosas de Santana, obviamente cubiertas por un sostén. Antes de entusiasmarse, quiso quitarle la molesta blusa de las Cheerios, pero no podía. No veía escapatoria y él ya estaba medio desnudo. Bruscamente se separó de López, frustrado.

-¿Cómo puedes usar ésa mierda?-

La morena chasqueó la boca y dirigió una mano hacia su espalda, justo detrás de su cuello para desabrocharse el botón y Sebastian, sintiéndose inútil, prácticamente le arrancó la ropa. Después se le lanzó directo al cuello, que lo cubrió totalmente de besos lentos, cortos, hasta que se aburrió y por última vez pasó su lengua por todo el largo del cuello, hasta llegar a la oreja izquierda, provocándole escalofríos a Santana y palpitaciones por todo su cuerpo que terminaron en su área privada. Con cuidado le desabrochó el sostén y desinteresado, lo echó por los asientos delanteros, para contemplar por un segundo las curvas y luego pasó lentamente su dedo índice por el medio y le siguió con la lengua, provocándole más y más espasmos en la espalda de su compañera, mientras ella lentamente dirigía sus manos hacia el pantalón de Sebastian, abultado por las razones obvias. Desprendió el cinturón con suma facilidad y abrió los botones con un garrazo que terminó por lastimarlo. Hizo un gesto de dolor y se quejó.

-¡Oye! Con más cuidado-

-No seas cobarde- contestó Santana mientras metía su mano por el pantalón y estimulaba a su compañero. Sebastian echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras que con una mano seguía estrujando con velocidad el pecho izquierdo de Santana, y con la mano derecha pellizcaba el pezón del derecho. El oji-azul comenzó a sudar, y a sentir violentos pulsaciones trepando por todo su cuerpo. Santana se levantó la falda lo suficiente para que Smythe viera su ropa interior y se la quitara. Así lo hizo y entonces apenas pudo incorporarse un poco para bajarse el pantalón y la ropa interior para que no le estorbara. Santana pasó una pierna por el otro lado del asiento, para quedar sentada justamente frente a él. Se sentó una vez, provocando que ambos gimieran un tanto alto. Santana abrió los ojos de un golpe y lo tapó de la boca bruscamente.

-Cállate, nos van a oír-

Sebastian sonrió macabramente y entonces acercó su boca a una de las curvas de Santana y aprisionó con sus labios el pezón derecho. Santana gimió y tembló de placer. El castaño levantó la mano hasta la boca de la latina y quitó su boca antes de repasar el contorno del pezón con la lengua y volvió a sonreír. Santana volvió a gemir.

-Cállate, nos van a oír- dijo con un tono insinuante. López fingió una sonrisa y meció la cadera, provocando que una ola de placer los golpeara a los dos. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Santana recargaba sus manos en los hombros fuertes de su compañero. Con poca fuerza se elevó con ayuda de sus rodillas recargándolas en el asiento, apenas sacando media parte de Sebastian para volverse a sentar otra vez, con más fuerza. Fuerza que resintiera en ambos cuerpos y los hizo temblar otra vez de placer. Santana dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro derecho donde lo mordió al sentir el calor aplastante por su zona baja subiendo, trepando hasta llegar a su cerebro. Sebastian la tomó por la cintura y con fuerza se movió por debajo, llenándola de más placer, si es que eso fuera posible. Una. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco veces hizo lo mismo, hasta que hubo un momento en que Sebastian sintió que sufriría una combustión interna y a juzgar por el rostro de Santana y sus manos, parecía que se derretía internamente. La agitada respiración de los dos comenzó a ser molesta. Seis. Siete. Ocho. Para la novena, con sus grandes y firmes manos, Sebastian tomó a López por la cintura y la encajó tanto como pudo, haciéndola gritar con fuerza. Rápidamente llevó su mano hacia la boca húmeda e hinchada de Santana para callarla, y cuando intentó moverse, un destello lo nublo. Sus mentes se quedaron totalmente en blanco por varios segundos que se sintieron horas. Una vez recuperada la cordura, Santana dejó de abrazarlo por la espalda y se quitó de sus piernas.

-No estuvo mal- admitió Sebastian, sonriendo mientras guardaba su asunto en el pantalón. Santana se puso rápidamente la blusa y se acomodó la ropa interior y la falda.

-Ajá-

-¿Ajá? ¿Sólo eso dirás?- levantó las cejas, incrédulo. No solían rechazarlo a menudo. De hecho, jamás nadie se le resistía a Sebastian Smythe y él lo sabía. Santana lo miró mientras se peinaba nuevamente.

-Guau, estuvo magnífico. ¿Me llamarás mañana? ¿Nos casaremos en la Iglesia de San Pedro? ¿Cómo quieres que se llamen nuestros hijos?- dijo con voz fingida de niña. Sebastian fingió una risa y la tomó por la barbilla.

-Ay, qué chistosita- la besó una vez antes de que Santana se retirara, confundida.

-Sólo para aclarar: No estamos saliendo-

-No- sonrió Smythe, travieso.

-Ni lo haremos-

-Claro que no- volvió a asentir. Santana entrecerró los ojos y después se estiró para recoger sus libros y sus lápices. Sebastian desactivó los cristales a prueba de balas y la luz cegó un poco a Santana cuando asomó la cara y el sol le dio de lleno.

-Bueno, no quiero "malinterpretaciones" ni errores ni nada así-

-Ten por seguro que no lo haré-

Abrió la puerta y salió, siendo seguida por el castaño mientras se acomodaba la camisa. Santana miró a su alrededor antes de caminar con tranquilidad, asegurándose de que nadie la viera.

-Deberíamos repetir- aseguró él, de forma casual.

Santana lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

-¿Qué?-

Sebastian seguía con su sonrisa socarrona y se cruzó de brazos.

-Es notable que hay química, ¿Por qué no aprovecharla?-

-Oh, por Dios, no me digas que ésa fue tu primera vez- se horrorizó Santana, alejándose de él un paso. Sebastian se echó a reír un par de segundos y cuando se dio cuenta de que no bromeaba, su rostro se puso serio. Serio enojado.

-No, Santana, lo único que te propongo es tener más encuentros de estos. Una… "amistad especial"-

Volvió a entrecerrar sus ojos oscuros y se mordió el labio Santana.

-¿Algo así como "amigos con derechos"?- tartamudeó ella, inquieta. Sebastian asintió, malévolo.

-Sí, o sea, sin relación emocional ni ésas ridiculeces. Sólo sexo-

-Me gusta, me gusta- murmuró, pensativa y después lo fulminó con la mirada- ¿Y cómo sé que esto no es parte de un plan para sabotearnos?-

-¿Y cómo sé que esto no es un plan para sabotearnos a nosotros?- repitió Sebastian a la defensiva. Santana frunció el ceño.

-Si esto va a funcionar, jamás tocaremos el tema de la competencia- agregó López. Smythe se rió secamente.

-Oh, no hablaremos de nada, te lo aseguro-

Santana ahora se rió, pero más ligera y tranquila.

-¡Pero si tú no puedes dejar de hablar!-

-Y tus gritos seguro asustaron a toda tu escuela entera. Seguro pensaron que estaban asesinando a alguien- contraatacó Sebastian. La morena ahogó una risa pero se compuso.

-Bien, de acuerdo. Pero no podemos hacerlo en la escuela; es bastante peligroso y no quiero problemas con mi equipo-

-¿Por qué tendrías problemas?- quiso saber Smythe.

-Porque mi equipo me mataría y me cosería la vagina con una púa si se enteran de que me ando acostando contigo. Hagámoslo en tu escuela-

Sebastian lo meditó un segundo y asintió.

-Bien-

Santana arrancó un papel de su carpeta rosada y escribió con un lápiz chato su número. Se lo tendió.

-No me llames, sólo mándame un mensaje-

Sebastian lo tomó y asintió nuevamente mientras lo guardaba en su pantalón. Santana lo miró una última vez y antes de que se fuera, el castaño la detuvo.

-Nada de emociones ni otras intenciones. Puro sexo- le tendió la mano. López entrecerró los ojos y le estrechó la mano antes de echarse a correr cuando escuchó el segundo toque de entrada.

Sonó el timbre y Mike comenzó a recoger sus cosas en la mochila.

-¿Adónde vas, Mike? Tenemos junta del coro…- dijo Blaine al ver su apuro. Chang no lo miró cuando respondió.

-Quedé de ir a la casa de Tina para hacer la propaganda de lo del sábado-

-Bueno, no lo dirás en serio, ¿Verdad?- insistió el moreno. Mike se volvió para verlo y fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Sí, lo decía muy en serio.-

-Mira, ya sé que estás preocupado, pero sinceramente yo no creo…-

-Sé que todos ustedes lo subestiman, pero de veras nos pueden deshacer como papel en la lluvia. Ustedes vayan a practicar para un concurso al que tal vez no podremos llegar, yo iré a evitar nuestra destrucción- Se levantó y se alejó con rapidez antes de que Blaine pudiera decirle algo. Estaba harto de tener que escuchar los sermones de Blaine y las burlas de Dave y Sebastian, y es que a pesar de que sí los quería, no estaban en lo correcto. Blaine solía ser una persona muy ética, correcta y acertada, pero ésta vez su prejuicio lo cegaba y Dave y Sebastian también. Una palabra más y terminaría por apuñalar a alguien. Era raro, jamás fue una persona violenta, pero ellos sacaban lo peor de él. A lo mejor no es porque no confíen en mí, sino porque atacan a Tina pensó camino a su auto Tal vez yo… sus pensamientos rebotaron justo cuando vio, en la entrada del estacionamiento, un Sebastian bastante calmado y con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro al estacionarse. Mike lo evitó todo lo posible.

El sábado resultó ser un día bastante nublado y frío para pertenecer al mes de junio. Normalmente el verano era tranquilo y algo ventoso, pero siempre cálido. Cuando Kurt había calentado su carro, se percató del tiempo y no le dio buena espina. Un silencio sepulcral cubría la camioneta de Kurt que llevaba a Finn en el copiloto y a Santana en el primer asiento de la segunda fila, con las piernas desnudas recargadas en el asiento.

-¿Entonces… te acostaste… con… el tal… Sebastian?- repitió lentamente Finn, mirándola con incredulidad. Santana asintió, triunfadora.

-Ajá-

-¡¿Cómo mierda se te ocurre hacer eso?! ¡Dormiste con el enemigo, Santana! ¡Literalmente lo hiciste!-gritó Kurt.

-No, no dormí con él. Tuve sexo con él en un auto y eso fue todo-

Kurt se aferró al volante porque sabía que Finn no sería capaz de detenerlo si en algún momento sentía la necesidad de golpear a Santana.

-No lo harás de nuevo, Santana-

-¿Por qué rayos no?- se quejó López cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque eso es traición, Santana y no lo permitiremos. Serás leal a nosotros o a tu noviecito- la miró por el retrovisor. Finn escondió una sonrisa que comenzaba a pasearse por sus labios ya que no quería pelear con Kurt. Al fin y al cabo tenía razón.

-Tú no eres nadie para que me digas qué hacer con mi puta vida sexual, ¿Eh, Hummel?-

-Soy co-capitán del club Glee y te advierto que si vuelves a revolcarte con ése cara de suricato te voy a echar yo solo del grupo-

Santana recargó sus manos en el asiento y se acercó a su oído, amenazante.

-No tengo problema con el hummelcidio si intentas meterte en mi vida, Kurt-

-Chicos, chicos, ya contrólense. No queremos disturbios- intentó relajarlos Finn, al borde de un ataque de risa. Santana y su hermanastro lo miraron, incrédulos. Santana regresó a su asiento y después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto y después de estacionarse fuera de la casa de Rachel, habló.

-Por cierto… esto es secreto. No quiero que salga de aquí-

-¿Por qué? ¿Temes que todos te consideren como una traidora?- refunfuñó el pálido oji-azul.

-¡Porque NO quiero y si alguien abre la boca, yo me encargaré de cerrárselas para siempre! ¿Me oyeron, par de ejotes?-

-Sí- murmuró Finn, apesumbrado.

-No tienes la necesidad de gritar. Tampoco quiero iniciar la tercera guerra mundial en nuestro grupo; ya bastante tenemos con soportar a la otra bola de cavernícolas…- accionó el claxon para apresurar a Berry- ¿Qué le pasa a Rachel? Dijo que ya estaba lista desde hace quince minutos-

Al segundo timbrazo una Rachel y una Brittany salieron corriendo de la casa de la primera, totalmente apuradas mientras todavía guardaban cosas en sus respectivas bolsas. Ambas saltaron dentro de la camioneta y Kurt arrancó.

-¿Qué las demoró tanto?-quiso saber Kurt, interesado.

-Ay, no podía encontrar mis tenis para éste tipo de actividad…- resopló Berry pero en el mismo instante Brittany se echó a reír.

-No, no es cierto. Se puso guacamole o mocos de gorila en la cara y nos tardamos porque no podía limpiárselo a tiempo- la desmintió, provocando que los demás soltaran risas de burla. Incluido Finn.

Rachel se limitó a hacer un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

-Sí, sí, búrlense de la tonta Rachel Berry. Ya estoy acostumbrada-

Kurt había relajado sus risas y Finn sólo había permanecido en silencio, pero Brittany seguía riéndose al ver la reacción de Santana.

-¡Eso es tan típico de ti, Berry!- volvió a echarse a reír, recogiendo sus piernas y moviendo las manos para llevar aire a una boca y una nariz bastante congestionadas por la diversión. Kurt encendió la radio y conectó su Mp3 para armonizar el ambiente. Santana dejó de reírse en el momento en que Rachel le pidió un pedazo de lugar a Finn para poder ir junto a su hermanastro. La rubia sonrió y se acercó un poco más a López.

-Hola, Santana-

Santana borró de golpe su sonrisa y la miró, confundida.

-Hola, Britt-

-¿No tienes frío? Estás casi desnuda- observó la rubia, inquieta al ver su ropa. Santana vestía un top de color naranja pálido que resaltaba su piel dorada. No traía sostén y era bastante obvio. Un short negro tan corto que apenas cubría un poco más de lo necesario para no verse vulgar y un par de tenis. López sonrió, incómoda ante la pregunta de su amiga.

-No, estoy bien. Además, vamos a lavar autos, ¿No? Se supone que deberíamos vestirnos adecuadamente si nos vamos a mojar-

-Supongo que tienes razón- asintió, pensativa. Después levantó el rostro y lo enfocó en sus labios, sonriendo como maniática. Santana se incomodó.

-¿Qu-qué haces?- tartamudeó cuando Brittany empezó a acercarse lentamente a ella. Brittany recargó una mano en el asiento y con la otra lentamente se acercó hasta su rostro.

-Te... quiero… quitar…una… ¡Pestaña que tienes en la mejilla!- su mano blanca y fría rozó con suavidad la mejilla izquierda de la latina. Santana respingó ante el roce y se alejó un poco más.

-Gracias- esbozó una sonrisa inquieta. Brittany sonrió de manera brillante y suspiró.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer después de eso? ¿Quieres ir a alquilar una película? ¿Vamos a lanzarle comida a los animales del parque?-ideó, emocionada. Santana se amarró el cabello negro en una coleta casual.

-Lo siento, Britt, pero tengo algo que hacer.-

La decepción de la rubia era bastante obvia y ni siquiera intentó ocultarla. Bajó la mirada.

-¿Y qué tal después?-

-¿Y si mejor te llamo cuando esté desocupada? La verdad, Britt, no sé cuánto me vaya a tardar- se mordió el labio dudosa y después levantó el rostro de la rubia que había comenzado a decaerse- Tranquila, Britt. Ya habrá oportunidad-

Entonces llegaron. Kurt se tensó en su lugar al ver a lo lejos una cuadra cerrada con grandes cartelones (La mayoría hechos de cartón) y algunos autos grandes, chicos, viejos y nuevos. Ahí estaban los Warblers… con una Tina muy sonriente. Se bajaron.

-Chicos, por favor, intenten ser lo más inteligentes que puedan- les pidió Kurt, estresado. Rachel pareció confundida.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

Kurt suspiró con profundidad y miró hacia sus enemigos.

-Debemos mantener la guardia arriba. No sabemos cuándo o por dónde nos vayan a atacar-

Rachel asintió, decidida. Después avanzaron todos en grupo hasta llegar al meollo del asunto. Mike respingó y sonrió.

-¡Bien, vinieron!- exclamó, emocionado, haciendo que sus compañeros de grupo se volvieran para fulminarlos con la mirada.

-Te dije que sí lo harían- susurró Tina, igual de sonriente. Kurt soltó un quejido agudo.

-Sí, prometimos venir, y nosotros cumplimos nuestras promesas-

Blaine levantó una ceja, incrédulo. Dave gruñó.

-Bien. Pónganse a trabajar- dijo antes de dirigirse a una camioneta gris plata de proporciones un poco más grandes de las normales.

-Para ser esto más justo, nos dividiremos por parejas, y así acabaremos más rápido-

-¡Yo pido a Rachel!- gimió un Finn bastante apresurado en el momento en que Rachel iba a hablar. Lo miró.

-¿A mí?-

-Sí- se sonrojó y desvió la mirada-Hay un algo que quiero contarte-

-¡Secretos! Me gustan los secretos- sonrió de una manera brillante. Kurt miró hacia Brittany, quien a su vez tomaba del brazo a una incómoda Santana. Suspiró el ojiazaul.

-Supongo que yo lo haré solo-

-No necesariamente. Dave está con Sebastian y Tina está conmigo, por lo que queda Blaine.- sonrió malicioso Mike, mirando a su amigo-Y dudo que Blaine quiera hacerlo todo él solo-

El moreno se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia Kurt, serio.

-Bien. Seré con él- terminó por ceder Hummel. Blaine asintió, recogió un balde rojo con esponjas y otras cosas y se alejaron en busca de un auto. Tina miró con felicidad a Mike.

-Esto es mucho mejor de lo que pensaba-

-Sí… ¿Quién diría que aceptarían?-

Tina asintió, pero en ése momento se dio cuenta de que sólo se habían unido para detener a Sylvester. ¿Qué pasaría si no podían? ¿Qué pasaría si Sue terminaba por destruirlos a todos?

-¿Qué sucede, Tina?- le preguntó Mike camino a un auto.

-Sólo… pensé en qué pasaría si no lográbamos hacer nada- Lo miró, preocupada- ¿Qué haremos si Sue nos destruye?-

Mike sonrió a manera de calmante. Tina era una persona muy nerviosa e insegura y solía pensar en lo peor, pero Mike solía tener buenas ideas para calmarla.

-No lo hará. En serio-

-Pareciera que no me creyeras cuando te digo que la Entrenadora es de cuidar-

-Y pareciera que tú no me creyeras cuando te digo que nosotros somos muuuuy buenos en lo que hacemos-

-Te recuerdo que les ganamos, eh- se rió Tina, más ligera al momento que pasaba una esponja verde por el parabrisas de un auto. Mike se rió también.

-Hacemos otras cosas además de ganar-

-¿Como qué cosas hacen?- quiso saber Tina, curiosa. Mike no lo pensó.

-Convencer gente-

-¿Ah si?- levantó una ceja Tina, juguetona. Mike sonrió.

-¿No los convencí yo solo de hacer esto? ¿Crees que nos hubiéramos unido en algo alguna vez?-

-No.-respondió, sincera y segundos después se puso a lavar al Chevrolet rojo que tenía en frente. Mike borró la sonrisa.

-Tranquila, ten fe-

Mientras al otro lado del estacionamiento, Rachel tallaba con insistencia el parabrisas mientras que Finn se ocupaba del techo.

-Maldita sea con este auto; ¿De quién es? ¿Acaso vive en un bosque repleto de aves o cuál es su problema?- se quejó Rachel, tallando con más fuerza las marcas y manchas de excremento en el cristal. Finn sonrió.

-Tal vez si le pusieras jabón a la esponja saldría más rápido- le ofreció una botella con líquido azul que la castaña tomó inmediatamente para usarla.

-De todos modos no sé para qué va a servir esto. Digo, somos artistas, no lavacoches-

-Mike cree que con el dinero juntado podríamos hacer una campaña más grande. Quien sabe- se encogió de hombros- Tal vez podamos sacar más provecho y más beneficios de los que ya tenemos-

Rachel se rió, divertida por lo que decía Finn e hizo que su compañero sonriera.

-Oh, Finn, ¿Beneficios de qué? ¿Por pertenecer a un coro? Hasta pareces nuevo- se burló mientras enjabonaba el cofre y pasaba una esponja para cubrir el mayor territorio posible.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué querías decirme? Me encantan los secretos, espero que sea uno- se emocionó, con la mirada fija en el auto que lavaba. Finn sonrió, incómodo.

-Yo…-

Una esponja cargada de agua y jabón fue a impactarse contra el rostro de una desprevenida Rachel. Arrugó la cara.

-¡Diez puntos para mí!- gritó Brittany. Finn se acercó, temeroso de que Berry pudiera agarrarla contra él.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí- escupió el jabón de su boca y después intentó abrir los ojos sólo para que el jabón tomara su oportunidad y se metiera. El ardor comenzó a calarle de manera alarmante. Se llevó las manos a la cara para tallarse los ojos, pero aún así no se iba.

-No, Finn, no estoy bien.- gimió del dolor mientras Finn la tocaba de los hombros. Brittany y Santana siguieron jugando, lanzando agua y esponjas y jabón por todos lados. Una de las esponjas viejas llegó hasta la espalda de Kurt, que serio y concentrado mantenía una pequeña manguera chorreando sobre el cofre y el techo. Se volvió, moviendo con él la manguera y mojando un poco a Blaine.

-¿Quién lanzó eso?-

-¡Oye!- se quejó Blaine. El oji-azul se volvió para mirarlo en el momento en que Blaine le lanzaba un poco de agua con las manos, empapando un poco su camisa deportiva favorita.

-Oh, niño, no hiciste eso- dijo de manera muy seria Kurt, incrédulo. Blaine levantó las cejas, burlón.

-¿Qué? Lo siento, no puedo oírte-

-¿Ah, no?- gimió, enojado. Le lanzó jabón que le cayó en la cara. Blaine cerró los ojos, con tranquilidad se limpió. Y atacó nuevamente con agua.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- gritó Kurt, enojado.

-¡Tú me atacaste primero!-

-¡No, no es cierto!-

-¡Que sí!-

-¡Demente!- se acercó hasta Blaine y ambos se encontraron a medio camino.

-¡Psicópata! ¡Yo no te ataqué!- chilló Kurt.

-¡Me mojaste!-

-¡Eres un paranoico!- comenzaron a gritarse de cosas. A pesar de que Kurt era algunos centímetros más alto que Blaine, éste no le temía. Intentaba enderezarse tanto como pudiera y eso le provocaba una sonrisa de burla en la mente de Hummel. Santana pasó corriendo y se detuvo junto al auto de Dave y Sebastian. Smythe levantó una ceja al verla tan "pobremente" vestida, tomó el pequeño balde que estaba junto a sus pies y en un momento de distracción por parte de Santana, se lo arrojó a la espalda y el agua resbaló por todo su cuerpo. Santana se quedó congelada, asustada e intentando entender qué había pasado. Dave abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido, pero Sebastian se veía muy relajado. Brittany llegó corriendo con una sonrisa, pero se paralizó del miedo al ver el rostro enrojecido de furia de su amiga. Lentamente López se volvió.

-¿QUÉ MIERDA HICISTE?- le gritó. Sebastian la recorrió con la mirada.

-Quería verte mejor… y déjame decirte que sí vale la pena-

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo, te voy a matar!- lo amenazó antes de saltar hacia él. Sebastian la detuvo por los brazos al momento en que Dave se metía y Brittany intentaba hacer que retrocediera jalándola por la cintura y mojándose la parte delantera.

-Oh, no, Santana lo matará- gimió Tina, asustada. Mike miró hacia el enfrentamiento entre Kurt y Blaine, a punto de llegar a los golpes.

-Y Blaine y tu amigo terminarán por darse duro-

Tina respingó y ahogó una risa histérica por lo que dijo. Mike respingó y entrecerró los ojos, sonriendo.

-No quise decir eso-

-Lo sé-

-Iré a detener a tu amiga y tú a tu amigo - le dijo mientras colocaba fugazmente su mano en el hombro derecho de Tina, quien lo observó con atención mientras se alejaba corriendo con ésa gracia de bailarín tan propia de él. No pudo reprimir el suspiro que salió de sus labios y trató de concentrarse. Intentar detener a Kurt de matar a Blaine, Tina, concéntrate. Tomó aire y trotó hasta donde estaba Hummel y Anderson, ambos muy pegados y murmurando cosas.

-¡Kurt!- le gritó Tina, pero Hummel no se volvió.

-Te haré picadillo, Hummel-

-Quiero verte intentarlo, Anderson, o como sea que te llames. Después de las seleccionales, dudo que puedan hacer algo mejor que nosotros.-

-Ni te atrevas a retarme, que yo…-

Tina lo tomó del brazo, intentando alejarlo.

-Kurt, escúchame, no vale la pena, Kurt, te estoy hablando…-

-Hazle caso a tu amiguita, Kurt, te podría hacer daño y pues… no quiero hacerme responsable de un menor-

-¿Menor? Aquí el menor eres tú, hobbit-

Blaine endureció sus facciones y lo empujó con violencia, haciendo que Kurt retrocediera unos pasos, llevándose consigo a Tina. Kurt abrió sus ojos, espantado.

-¿Cómo te atreves a empujarme con una mujer estando a mi lado? ¿Te dejaron caer de cabeza de bebé o cuál es tu problema?- se zafó del brazo de Tina y le regresó el empujón. Ambos comenzaron a forcejearse.

-¡Deténganse ya, por favor!-chilló Chang, asustada. Buscó con la mirada a Mike y lo encontró deteniendo e intentando calmar a Santana junto con Brittany; López ya se había escurrido de los brazos delgados de la rubia, pero ahora entre ella y Mike intentaba detenerla de que se le lanzara a la yugular a Sebastian, que cómodo, intentaba curarse el rasguño que le había dejado en la mejilla izquierda. Dave seguía lavando el auto, indiferente a todo.

Cuando Finn y Rachel regresaron del baño de niñas, ambos se quedaron atónitos. Corrieron con Kurt y Blaine, que comenzaban a lanzarse golpes más serios mientras que Tina les gritaba de cosas. Finn se metió entre ellos, dándole la espalda a Kurt.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- le gritó a Blaine. Éste no se intimidó ante la altura del hermanastro de Kurt.

-¡Ése demente me atacó!- se quejó el moreno. Kurt gimió.

-¡Demente la más vieja de tu casa, fíjate!-

-Maldito bastar…-murmuró Blaine al tiempo que intentaba escabullirse de la presencia de Finn para llegar hasta Kurt. Rachel miró hacia los escándalos de Santana y corrió hasta ellos.

-¿Qué sucede?- quiso saber mientras veía consternada cómo Mike y Brittany luchaban contra la furia de Santana.

-Santana quiere matar a ése tipo de los Walkers- opinó Brittany, asustada.

-Warblers- corrigió Dave, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Sebastian.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la castaña. Dave respondió.

-Porque Sebastian la empapó toda la espalda-

Rachel se volvió a verlo, horrorizada. Sebastian le regresó la mirada, cínico.

-Sólo me preguntaba cómo se vería, ya sabes, porque no trae ropa interior-

-¡No soy tu juguete sexual, Smythe! ¡Te asesinaré mientras duermes! ¡Te lo prometo! ¿Sabes de dónde vengo? ¡De Lima High Adjacents! ¡Nosotros sabemos cómo cobrar, bastardo!-

Entonces un grito los alarmó a todos, congelando incluso la sangre en las venas de Dave. Todos se volvieron y miraron una figura alta y esbelta que les gritó: ¡Reúnanse! Así lo hicieron, pero una máscara de horror se posó en todos los miembros de ND, incluso Santana se calmó.

Era Sue; los Warblers parecían confundidos, ya que jamás la habían visto.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios están haciendo cerrando una calle pública?- les exigió saber. Rachel tartamudeó y Finn se quedó callado. Mike decidió dar la cara.

-Vinimos a lavar coches. Disculpe, pero ¿Quién es usted?-

Sylvester se rió, divertida y se cruzó de brazos. El ver a todos los amigos de Tina tan espantados le dio mala espina a Chang.

-Verás, hijo de Jackie Chang, resulta que soy una política muy poderosa e influyente. Se supone que debo preocuparme por la gente en las calles y eso… Pero lo de ustedes es inaceptable. ¿Qué les hace creer que tienen derecho a montar espectáculos en plena vía pública? Es por algo que los ciudadanos pagan: Y pagan para personas como ustedes, campantes urbanos, no estén invadiendo las calles y ellos puedan pasear tranquilos sin tener que verlos a ustedes y a sus feos rostros-

-Ah, con que usted es Sue Sylvester…-concluyó Blaine, entrecerrando los ojos. Sue lo miró, aún sonriente.

-Sí… Y miren a quién tenemos por aquí: Vaya, son el escuadrón de música gay de William McKinley High y su enemigo mortal, los Gaylbers-

-Warblers, señora- corrigió Dave, enojado. Sue borró su sonrisa.

-Muy bien: Me cansaron, niños. Y yo se los advertí. Voy a acabar con todos sus programas que sólo promueven la promiscuidad sexual y la pereza-

-Usted no nos avisó; yo no recibí ninguna invitación ni nada así- murmuró Brittany, confundida.

-No puede hacer eso; eso es parte del programa de educación- se quejó Sebastian, serio.

-Resulta que sí puedo, porque soy candidata del panel educativo. Y lo que yo diga, será ley. Prepárense para trapear con sus traseros mediocres llenos de sueños baratos y subrreales-

-Todavía no gana- afirmó Kurt, cruzándose de brazos- Y nosotros no nos cruzaremos de brazos para ver cómo lo intenta-

-Ya lo hiciste, porcelana- sonrió Sue, maliciosa. Se alejó y mientras lo hacía, arrojó una bolsa de basura hacia el auto que Mike y Tina habían estado lavando.

-Agradable su profesora- opinó Sebastian, mirando hacia Mike y Finn.

-Se los dijimos: Es buena en lo que hace- contestó Tina, tartamudeando.

-Sí… pero nosotros seremos mejores- aseguró Blaine. Dave lo miró.

-¿Qué dices?- quiso saber, alarmado. Blaine entrecerró los ojos.

-Que esto ya se volvió personal-

* * *

¡Hola, chicos! ¿Qué les pareció? Sean honestos... ¿La parte de sexo fue o no excitante? ¿Los decepcioné? ¿Debería ser más descripitiva o de plano volverme monja?

Bueno... espero que no les moleste a los fans Brittana... Ya saben, desde Smooth Criminal, Sebtana demostró tener un gran potencial en la química en una posible y subrreal historia... Gracias a R.I.B no se dio, ni creo que se vaya a dar. Ése Sebastian es un loquillo y pobre Brittany, si Santana la sigue negando, Brittany podría decepcionarse... Y las guerras entre Blaine y Kurt. Tranquilos, tranquilos. Su historia comenzará a fluir, créanme y apuesto que les gustará... (Y si no, qué triste :c )

Espero les haya gustado tanto como me está gustando escribirlo. En fin. Me largo. Espero sus reviews (sobre todo sus comentarios sobre la escena de sexo). Me ayudan a mejor mucho y los aprecio a todos.

Me despido ahora sí. Nos leemos pronto.

¡Sayonara! :P


	4. 4-Salvación

¡Hola! Esta vez llegué más temprano de lo usual porque saldré por la noche y no tendré tiempo de actualizar, so... Aquí me tienen.

En fin. Let's start this riot, bitches!

En el capítulo anterior Santana y Sebastian comenzaron algo así como un "juego sexual". Ambos mantendrían una relación puramente carnal, ya saben, para aliviar tensiones entre los dos. El lavado de coches para recaudar dinero, idea de Mike, fue todo un fracaso. Ambos bandos estuvieron a un respiro de matarse unos contra otros. Sue está más empeñada en destruirlos y ahora que los Warblers vieron la situación, Blaine está decidido a aliarse para destruirla... Aún así, siguen siendo muy pocos en el grupo.

Y esto es lo que te perdiste en... Gives You Hell!

* * *

Capítulo 4: Salvación

Mike arrojaba el balón de baloncesto hacia el aro que tenía a unos cuantos metros delante de él. Era el receso y era muy extraño que alguien estuviera por las canchas a ésas horas del medio día, pero Mike quería pensar. A juzgar por los rostros de ND, y lo que habían dicho y lo que había visto, Sue iba a ser un gigante difícil de derrumbar… Más no imposible se dijo a sí mismo mientras recogía al balón que rebotaba. Tiene que haber alguna solución para detenerla… Y no servirá de nada hablar. Algo tengo que hacer en ése momento el balón salió de su poder y se fue a estrellar contra la pared de uno de los límites y rebotó para seguir su recorrido cerca de un árbol. Mike lo siguió con la mirada y después trotó hasta donde estaba. Un joven rubio de labios voluminosos estaba sentado con una guitarra vieja, sentado dándole la espalda al árbol y con los ojos cerrados mientras tocaba débilmente el instrumento.

-Hola- saludó Mike, confundido. El chico abrió los ojos y los enfocó en Chang. Sonrió.

-Hola-

-Creí que ya nadie venía a por estos rumbos-

-¿Por qué no vendrían?- preguntó con los ojos verdes llenos de inocencia el rubio. Mike miró a los alrededores, viendo lo obvio.

-Está muy desierto por aquí; además, es muy difícil escuchar la campana de las clases-

-Bingo: Adivinaste el por qué estoy aquí-

Mike tomó el balón y se sentó.

-¿Te estás saltando las clases?-

-Algo así. El profesor Hilton me sacó de Historia II, pero está bien, así me concentro en mi música-

-¿Eres músico?- alzó las cejas Mike, interesado. El rubio levantó su guitarra.

-Sí- contestó como si fuera muy obvio. Mike sonrió, intentando recordarlo haberlo visto en algún lado, pero no encontraba nada.

-¿Eres nuevo? Jamás te había visto por aquí-

El rubio lamió sus labios para hablar.

-Sí; me acaban de transferir por una beca deportiva.-

Sonó la campana muy débilmente pero lo suficiente como para que Mike la escuchara. Se levantó.

-Bueno, creo que te interesaría unirte al coro, ¿No?-

-¿Coro? ¿Así como los de la Iglesia y eso?- quiso saber el rubio, inquieto. Mike se rió entre dientes. No era el primero que le contestaba lo mismo.

-No. Es como… un grupo musical escolar. Vamos a competencias y participamos activamente en los eventos escolares- respondió Chang, tranquilo. El rubio levantó el rostro para observarlo.

-Suena interesante-murmuró.

-Lo es. Ensayamos todos los días en el salón de baile del segundo piso. Después de clases- lo invitó. El rubio se rió y asintió. Le estiró la mano y Mike se la estrechó.

-Me llamo Sam Evans-

-Llámame Mike-

Chang sonrió mientras se alejaba y se dirigía al primer edificio donde dejó el balón en la cesta de artículos deportivos. Caminó por las escaleras para entrar a su clase de francés, encontrándose con la mirada estresada de Blaine. Al término de ésta, Mike alcanzó a Blaine en las escaleras.

-Encontré algo. O más bien, a alguien-

-Espero no sea tu amiguita de McKinley- respondió, seco y serio. Mike respingó y le dieron ganas de patearlo, pero se contuvo.

-No, ya sabes, un posible miembro nuevo. Se llama Sam Evans-

-Ah, el chico nuevo- susurró, nervioso.

-¿Lo conoces?- levantó las cejas Mike, confundido. Blaine se aclaró la garganta y lo miró de reojo.

-Algo así. Lo transfirieron por una beca deportiva… está en mi clase de Historia o algo así. Lo corrieron-

Mike se quedó callado. Blaine jamás aceptaría a alguien tan "descarriado" en su equipo. Se detuvieron en el segundo piso donde se encontraron a Sam con la guitarra en su espalda, su uniforme desarreglado y su cabello rubio brillante totalmente despeinado.

-Ah, hola, Mike, estaba buscando el salón que dijiste… Estoy interesado- fijó sus ojos verdes en el asiático. Mike sonrió.

-Es genial, será increíble tenerte. Seremos invencibles contigo- se emocionó. Bajó un escalón para ponerse a su altura y darle una palmada en la espalda de victoria. Sam sonrió y luego una mirada insistente lo incomodó. Los ojos oscuros de Blaine lo seguían a cada movimiento.

-Eh… ¿Y quién es él?-

-Ah, lo siento, lo olvidaba. Sam, él es Blaine, el líder del grupo-

Sam le extendió la mano que Blaine tomó con torpeza y timidez cuando los presentaron.

-Blaine, Blaine… es un nombre algo raro, ¿No?-

-Algo- murmuró Blaine, sonrojado hasta las orejas. Caminaron Sam y Mike a la par mientras conversaban de cosas superficiales con Blaine pisándoles los talones. Llegaron pronto al salón donde se encontraron a Sebastian casi pegado a un espejo mientras se veía los vestigios de su herida de guerra mientras que Dave estaba sentado mientras leía algunas partituras en las manos.

-Bueno, éste es nuestro grupo. El que está en el espejo como la madrastra de Blanca Nieves es Sebastian Smythe y el que está sentado es Dave Karofsky- Sam asintió ante los dos nombres para intentar recordarlos. Blaine detuvo a Mike con la mano.

-¿Mike? ¿No crees que su entrada debería ser discutida?- le preguntó, consternado. Mike miró a Sam y luego a Blaine.

-No. Él es perfecto-

Blaine dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio que en ése momento se volvía y accidentalmente le regresaba la mirada antes de lamerse los labios y contestarle una pregunta a Dave. Suspiró, derrotado y sintiendo cómo un hormigueo subía por su cuello hasta su rostro.

-Sí, lo es- admitió Anderson.

Un mensaje de texto despertó a Rachel de su clase de álgebra justo a punto de terminar. Era de Kurt y le pedía que fuera lo más pronto posible a las regaderas de las niñas. No sabía para qué la quería, pero lo había escrito con mayúsculas y Kurt no solía escribir así. Es urgente pensó mientras recogía sus cosas con rapidez. Salió del salón sólo para tropezarse sobre alguien dos salones más adelante. No se había fijado y había terminado estampada por la enorme falda rosada de alguien que ya estaba en el suelo.

-Rayos- farfulló la chica debajo de ella. La vergüenza invadió el rostro de Rachel con violencia mientras ésta intentaba levantarse.

-Lo siento mucho, muchísimo, en serio, no suelo tropezarme pero hoy voy con algo de prisa y yo… lo siento, no me fije, lo siento, perdón- comenzó a hablar rápido mientras se recargaba con sus rodillas en el espacio entre las piernas de la rubia que había derrumbado. Ella levantó el rostro y su belleza perturbó a Rachel hasta las venas.

-Está bien; seguro no quisiste hacerlo- dijo la de ojos verdes. Rachel tartamudeó cosas sin sentido; jamás en la vida había visto a alguien tan hermoso como ella. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar de los nervios. Como vio que no respondía, la rubia se inquieto y se incorporó un poco, lo suficiente como para recoger sus cosas.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?-

Rachel negó lentamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Todo en ella era belleza pura.

-¿Estás segura? Tienes la cara roja… ¿Te habré lastimado de alguna forma?- continuó la rubia. Rachel se levantó de un salto y le extendió la mano mientras escondía su rostro en su cabello castaño. La rubia aceptó la ayuda de Rachel pero en el momento en que sus manos se tocaron, un chispazo hizo que Berry automáticamente la soltara, provocando que casi cayera de nuevo la rubia. La de ojos verdes parpadeó, sorprendida y sonrió.

-Sé que sólo así se conocen las personas en las ridículas películas de amor, pero… bueno, soy Quinn Evans-

-R-Ra-Rachel Be-Berry- tartamudeó Berry, todavía avergonzada. Quinn terminó de recoger sus cosas y las sostuvo contra su pecho.

-¿Adónde ibas con tanta prisa?-

-Y-yo… iba… a… ¡Kurt!- se acordó de inmediato y se fue corriendo. Evans la miró irse hasta que desapareció, sonrió para sí misma y se alejó de ahí. Rachel llegó en poco tiempo a las regaderas donde se encontró a un Kurt recién duchado reteniendo a una chica contra su voluntad. La chica en cuestión era un poco pasada de peso y de raza negra, pero de hermosos ojos oscuros y cabello largo suelto en suaves ondas.

-¡Rachel!- gritó Kurt. La chica de cabello negro puso una mueca de inconformidad y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Podrías decirle a tu amigo que me deje ir? Tengo que llegar a mi casa temprano-

Rachel la miró, confundida y después se encaró al ceño fruncido de Kurt.

-Kurt, ¿Por qué la tienes secuestrada?- preguntó una Rachel intentando recuperar el aliento. Kurt no suavizó sus facciones cuando respondió.

-¿Y tú por qué llegaste tan tarde, Rachel?- se cruzó de brazos. Rachel vaciló mientras se tocaba el cabello con impaciencia.

-Tuve un incidente, pero ya llegué. ¿Por qué no dejas ir a esta niña…?-

-Mercedes Jones- se presentó la aludida. Rachel asintió.

-Sí, a Mercedes Jones-

-¡No podemos dejarla ir! ¡Canta igual a Whitney!- exclamó Kurt, emocionado mientras tomaba a Jones del brazo. Rachel parpadeó, confundida.

-¿Whitney…?-

-Houston- asintió Mercedes, tranquila. Miró a Kurt, enfadada.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?- quiso saber Jones. Rachel sonrió como demente.

-¡Ella podría sernos útil!- comenzó a saltar, emocionada. Kurt le siguió con su alegría.

-Voy a gritar; me están asustando- murmuró Mercedes, asustada. Rachel se calmó.

-Lo siento… Kurt, suéltala-

-Sí, Kurt, suéltame-

-¿No correrás?- levantó una ceja el ojiazul mientras lentamente la soltaba del brazo. Mercedes intentó huir, pero Rachel se interpuso y Jones resopló, cansada.

-De veras, chicos, tengo que irme-

-Oh, no nos hemos presentado. Soy Rachel Berry y él es mi mejor amigo Kurt Hummel-

-¿Qué quieren de mí?-

-Queremos que te unas a nuestro coro- dijo Kurt, implacable. Mercedes levantó las cejas, incrédula.

-¿Tanto espectáculo para un coro?-

-¡No es sólo un coro! Es nuestro coro-insistió Rachel. Mercedes suspiró, harta.

-¿Si les digo que sí me dejarán en paz?-

-Posiblemente, pero tienes que comprometerte con esto, Mercedes Jones. El coro no es ninguna broma- dijo Kurt, serio. Mercedes asintió y éste la soltó.

-Ensayamos todos los días después de clases y los jueves a la última hora. En el salón de música obviamente- le dijo Kurt mientras Mercedes se alejaba de ahí casi corriendo. Suspiró.

-Creo que con Mercedes Jones ya destruimos a los Warblers seguro- mencionó Hummel, confiado. Rachel asintió y se mordió el labio inferior. No sabía por qué, pero por el momento, no podía sacarse de la cabeza a una tal Quinn Evans. Qué rayos pensó.

Sebastian coló una mano por la falda de Santana mientras ella se recargaba en el lavamanos. La acarició unos fugaces momentos por encima de la ropa interior, provocando que ella se retorciera sin control alguno entre sus brazos. Sonrió el castaño y con cuidado movió lentamente las bragas de tela rosa y la acarició directamente. Piel contra piel. Santana comenzó a jadear e inmediatamente sus piernas lo abrazaron por la cintura, moviéndose a un ritmo que la mano de Sebastian no tenía que hacer mucho. La mano izquierda del castaño se movió con ligereza sobre la espalda de la morena para desabotonar el pequeño artefacto de plástico transparente que mantenía abrochada su blusa del conjunto de Cheerio mientras las manos de López le abrían la blusa blanca de su uniforme e intentaba llegar al pantalón. Levantó las manos para que Smythe le pasara la blusa por encima de la cabeza y siguieron besándose recargados en el lavamanos. Los besos de Sebastian lentamente fueron descendiendo, pasando por el cuello y luego deshaciéndose del sostén morado con los dientes, dejando al descubierto su par de pechos que se removían por la agitada respiración. Los labios húmedos de Sebastian repasaron el contorno del pecho de Santana varias veces, mientras López se acomodaba sentada en el lavamanos y abría las piernas para darle espacio. Sebastian de repente sintió que una mano tomaba su miembro dentro del pantalón y lo forzaba a salir.

-Espera. Qué impaciente eres- dijo mientras se separaba un poco para desabotonarse el pantalón y se bajaba la ropa interior.

-Vinimos a tener sexo, no a hacer el amor- gruñó la latina, molesta por esperar. Sebastian se rió y antes de hacer otro movimiento, sacó un paquetito plateado de su bolsillo. Lo abrió con destreza sobrada y sacó el producto de plástico para ponérselo sobre su miembro.

-Date prisa; me congelo aquí-

Sebastian se volvió, la tomó por la cintura y se impactó contra ella, fundiéndose en uno. Santana ahogó un gemido contra el cuello del castaño mientras éste sonreía. Se separó un poco sólo para pasar su lengua por el cuello de Santana y volvió a embestirla, haciendo que su compañera se convulsionara de placer. Posó sus manos en el trasero de Santana para sostenerla con más fuerza y aferrarla más contra su cuerpo. Volvió a embestir y López comenzó a gemir contra su cuello, abrazándolo con los brazos y las piernas. Las embestidas se volvieron más fuertes, más fugaces y más intensas. Pronto el calor de Santana se vio incrementado y creyó que sufriría una combustión interna. Los gemidos se intensificaron, pero Sebastian intentó ahogarlos contra la piel del hombro de Santana, quien mantenía los labios húmedos y apretados para no gritar nada. Cuando las embestidas se hicieron más lentas, un destello de luz borró sus mentes por varios segundos. La razón pronto llegó, y se separaron para recoger sus cosas. El castaño comenzó a peinarse mientras se arreglaba el pantalón y Santana se acomodaba la ropa interior en su lugar.

-Esto es divertido- afirmó él, sonriendo en el espejo para sí mismo. Santana se inclinó para abrocharse los tenis. Asintió.

-Uy, súper divertido- Se incorporó lentamente y se encontró con la mirada enfurruñada de Smythe. Suspiró.

-Sí, es muy divertido, Sebastian. No te lo tomes personal, pero esto comenzará a funcionar en el momento en que dejes de actuar como virgen de treinta años. En serio.-

Sebastian se cruzó de brazos.

-Los comentarios nunca están de más.-

-Dijiste que no íbamos a hablar- recordó la latina mientras se peinaba nuevamente frente al espejo, moviendo al castaño con un golpe de cadera. Sebastian entrecerró los ojos.

-Si no hablamos… ¿Cómo vamos a evitar que nos maten nuestros equipos?-

Santana se quedó paralizada. Recordaba que ahora mismo se encontraban en el baño del Lima Bean… justo en medio de las líneas enemigas, ya que en la ala sur estaban los Warblers y en el ala contraria estaban los de ND… Era una sensación excitante saber que podían ser descubiertos, pero no lo hacía menos peligroso.

Santana se volvió para encararlo y lo miró unos segundos.

-Sal tú primero. Después saldré yo en seguida-

Sebastian sonrió y asintió. Se dio un último vistazo frente al espejo para darse el visto bueno y salió. Apenas dio cuatro pasos cuando se volvió para observar cuánto tiempo podía esperar Santana cuando la miró salir del baño descaradamente y sin mirarlo. La sangre le hirvió en las venas. Jamás era cautelosa.

Se acercó lentamente a la mesa donde Dave, Mike y Blaine lo observaban, dos de ellos con cara de pocos amigos.

-Tú sigue revolcándote con ésa y nosotros te castramos, ¿Eh, Sebastian?- gruñó Dave, furioso. Sebastian se sentó, ligero y sonriente.

-No es su problema-

-Ella es nuestro problema y en el momento en que decidieron jugar a la abejita y la flor TÚ te convertiste en nuestro problema también- opinó Blaine, duro. Sebastian desvió sus ojos del moreno y miró a Mike. Éste respingó.

-¿Tú no me sermonearás como estos dos?- quiso saber Smythe.

-Yo no soy quién. Si tú quieres seguir con tu relación con Santana, está bien para mí-

-No es una relación. Sólo tenemos sexo y ya-

-Eres un degenerado- murmuró Blaine y luego volvió la vista hacia la puerta, nervioso. Sus orejas comenzaron a ponerse rojas cuando vio que se acercaban hacia ellos dos rubios. Un hombre y una mujer. Sam… y… ¿Era ella su novia?

-Hola, chicos- saludó Sam, sonriendo. Mike y Sebastian le regresaron la sonrisa de buena manera, pero Dave todavía seguía enfurruñado y Blaine parecía nervioso.

-¿Quién es ella?- quiso saber Sebastian, curioso mientras los dos rubios se sentaban frente a ellos.

-Ella es…-

-Soy Quinn Evans, hermana de Sam- se presentó ella sola estirando su mano. Mike se la estrechó, amistoso, pero Sebastian la besó fugazmente ante la incredulidad de los demás.

-Soy Sebastian Smythe-

Quinn asintió, incómoda ante tanta arrogancia emanada del castaño.

-Mucho gusto-

-¿A qué escuela vas?- continuó Smythe. Quinn sonrió.

-A William McKinley-

Sus rostros se congelaron.

-Espera, ¿Conoces a New Directions?- inquirió Blaine, alarmado. Sam parecía bastante confundido al igual que su hermana.

-Eh… no sé quiénes sean esos- admitió. Dave y Blaine suspiraron, tranquilos.

-Bueno, ¿Y de qué vamos a hablar? No me invitaron sólo para traer a mi hermana, ¿Verdad?- habló Sam, fingiendo diversión.

-No, no. Queríamos poner un horario fijo y agregar más tiempo, pero necesitamos ajustarlo con tu horario también. Nos reunimos normalmente por aquí-

-Mientras pueda cantar algo de country, yo estaré bien- sonrió. Quinn miró hacia los ojos pervertidos de Sebastian que la desvestían con la mirada, el gesto cansado de Dave y el rostro psicópata de Blaine al mirar a su hermano y se sintió horrorizada. Se levantó bruscamente.

-¿A-adónde vas?- tartamudeó su hermano. Quinn lo miró.

-Voy al baño. No tardaré mucho- se excusó y se alejó tan presurosa como pudo. Pasó cerca de la barra para ordenar y observó la carta unos instantes. Después suspiró y caminó hacia el pasillo con una puerta que tenía por letrero la figura de una mujer. Justo cuando iba abrirla, escuchó una risa unas octavas más altas de lo normal. Con sus hábiles ojos verdes buscó la fuente de la voz tan estruendosa, y se percató de que en la otra esquina había una mesa ocupada por varios adolescentes. No reconoció a ninguno a primera vista, pero cuando se fijó mejor, se dio cuenta que estaba ahí la tal Rachel Berry. La chica con la que se había tropezado el otro día. Sonrió y entró al baño.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Santana?- preguntó Kurt, alzando una ceja. Santana exhaló y se dejó caer en la silla junto a Brittany, quien esperaba su respuesta animada.

-No te importa, Hummel-

-Somos un equipo, por supuesto que nos importa- insistió el ojiazul, sospechando de lo peor de ella. Santana le regresó el gesto molesto.

-Lo mismo que te pasa a ti cada mes, Hummel. Sólo que yo me tomo mi tiempo-

Kurt apretó los dientes con rabia y en vez de contestarle, decidió continuar con su propósito.

-¿Por qué me trajeron aquí? Es bonito y todo pero no podemos practicar aquí… Y no irrumpiremos la calma de este lugar con una canción de Lady Gaga. Me rehúso a humillarme así- se quejó Mercedes.

-Tina tiene algo que contarnos- contestó Kurt.

-¿Los asiáticos sí tienen gemelos?- murmuró la rubia. Tina la fulminó con la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-No. Es una buena noticia, pero necesito que estén calmados-

-No podremos estar calmados hasta que tenga mi Capuccino tibio- opinó Rachel.

-Sí, a mí también ya me dio hambre…- habló Finn. Kurt suspiró.

-No sean vagos y vayan ustedes mismos por su comida-

-Mercedes es la novata… Creo que debería consagrarse con nosotros, ¿No es así como funcionan las hermandades?- explicó Berry, sonriendo como demente. Mercedes puso mala cara.

-No somos una hermandad, Rachel, somos un coro- contraatacó Tina.

-Y tampoco podemos mandar a Mercedes como mesera; ella recién entró y…-dijo Kurt.

-Además, ustedes me obligaron a venir aquí. Yo por mí me iba-

-Vamos, Mercedes, sé amable y servicial. Según mi investigación, perteneces a la Iglesia de la Santa Voluntad… no les des mala imagen- la manipuló Berry. Mercedes exhaló.

-Un momento, Rachel…- intervino nuevamente Kurt cuando Mercedes se levantó.

-No, está bien. Igual tengo hambre y ni modo que todos vayamos a ordenar.-

-Bien dicho: Yo quiero un Cappuccino tibio sin canela y con un poco más de espuma de lo normal- aplaudió Rachel. Mercedes entrecerró los ojos.

-Yo quisiera un Cruasant… Croisant… Al diablo. Un sándwich de jamón y queso, por favor- pidió Finn. Mercedes se iba a dar la vuelta cuando Kurt la llamó, sonrojado.

-Pídeme a mí un Chocolate caliente, por favor-

Jones exhaló y se encaminó a la barra. Una señorita la atendió y Mercedes caminó hasta el final de la barra a esperar.

Un rubio de labios grandes se situó justo a su lado, mirándola de reojo. Jones sintió una energía extraña, como si estuviese siendo observada y miró al chico de junto. El rubio la miraba.

-Hola- saludó él, sonriendo. Mercedes respingó y frunció el ceño. Jamás en la vida lo había visto.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Soy Sam Evans- se presentó él. Ella asintió, confundida.

-De acuerdo… ¿Y por qué me hablas?-

Sam se encogió de hombros.

-Tienes ojos bonitos- observó él. Mercedes sintió que se ruborizaba por todas partes. Apretó los labios para no echarse a reír. Sam sonrió, animado.

-¿Qué?-

-Nada. Eres muy divertido- aceptó ella, sonriendo. Sam sacó sus manos de su chaqueta verde y se acomodó el cabello.

-No quiero presumir, pero dicen que mis imitaciones son bastante buenas- cerró los labios y se llevó los dedos de la mano derecha a su boca para moverlos contra sus labios mientras hablaba:- Investigué la magia del universo pero ando en silla de ruedas-

Mercedes se quedó paralizada; Sam sonrió, pero se puso nervioso.

-Imité a Stephen Hawkins-

-Ni idea de quién sea-

-Oh- miró hacia todos lados- ¿Y vienes por aquí muy seguido?-

-No… es la primera vez que vengo. Estoy con unos amigos- contó ella, calmada. Sam se alegró.

-¡Yo también! Unos tipos de mi escuela me trajeron y… allá están- los señaló con la barbilla mientras lo saludaba. Mercedes los miró, luego a él y después se rió entre dientes.

-¿De qué te ríes?-

-Me estás hablando cuando ni siquiera sabes mi nombre-

-Cierto. ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Mercedes Jones- lo miró a los ojos. Sam sonrió lentamente reflejándose en la pureza del color café oscuro en los globos oculares de su nueva amiga. Una chispa saltó y la señorita le dio la orden a Jones.

-Eso es mucho- observó el rubio. Mercedes se encogió de hombros.

-Como soy nueva en el grupo, me traen de su mesera-

-Eso es un poco injusto, ¿No crees?-

Mercedes medio sonrió.

-La vida no siempre es justa- opinó mientras tomaba todas las cosas con sus brazos e intentaba no derramar nada en el camino. Sam la miró.

-Déjame ayudarte- extendió sus manos para tomar el sándwich de Finn y el chocolate de Kurt. -¿Dónde dices que están?-

Mercedes lo observó un momento que pareció eterno.

La puerta no se abría. Rachel forcejeó dos veces. ¿Había alguien adentro? Tocó varias veces.

-Si hay alguien adentro, por favor, dese prisa. Tengo urgencias y no es bueno aguantárselas- gritó, enojada. Aporreó la puerta tres veces más y por fin se abrió. La visión ante ella la aturdió.

-Lo siento, Rachel Berry, no sabía cómo encender el seca manos- se excusó Quinn, sonriente. Rachel se puso colorada.

-Eh… yo…-

-No, está bien. Entra-

Rachel dio un paso y Quinn se movió.

-S-sólo quería che-checar mi peinado-

-Está muy bien, si me preguntas- observó la rubia.

-¿Me estás siguiendo?- quiso saber Berry, paranoica. Quinn respingó y se echó a reír. ¿Cómo podrías llegar a pensar siquiera que yo, hermosa, talentosa e inteligente podría llegar a interesarme en alguien como tú? Pensó que diría. Su respuesta la dejó helada.

-Yo no. ¿Y tú?-

La castaña negó con la cabeza, vacilante.

-Vine con mi hermano y sus amigos… Tú estás con tus amigos también, ¿No?- aventuró la rubia. Berry asintió.

-También van a nuestra escuela, ¿Verdad?-

Nuestra retumbó en su cabeza. Asintió. Quinn sonrió y se quedó callada. Rachel reaccionó.

-Oh… Tal vez prefieres regresar con tu herma…-

-No, preferiría ir contigo y tus amigos-aceptó Evans, alegre. Rachel tartamudeó cosas incomprensibles y asintió. Se encaminaron a la mesa y Santana levantó una ceja cuando las vio llegar.

-¿Quién es tu nueva mascota, Berry?-

-Santana- le llamó la atención Kurt.

-No me parece un cachorro, Santana. Parece más bien como una chica- observó Brittany.

-Ella es…-

-Soy Quinn Evans. Comparto la clase de álgebra con Rachel-

-Espera, creo que también vas a mi clase de Historia ll- recordó Finn, confundido. Quinn lo miró.

-Sí, creo que sí te he visto-

-¿Y a mí me has visto?- quiso saber Santana.

-No, pero a ella sí. Brittany, ¿No?-

La rubia de ojos azules asintió y miró a Santana, emocionada.

-Guau, tenemos a una amiga vidente-

-Estoy contigo en Español- se rió Quinn mientras tomaba asiento entre Finn y Rachel.

-¿Y qué estás haciendo por éstos rumbos, Quinn Evans?- preguntó Kurt, curioso. Quinn suspiró.

-Vine con mi hermano… Él está con sus amigos los Warblers o algo así-

-¿Qué dijiste?- gruñó Santana. Tina sintió que su sangre se congelaba. Mike le había hablado de un nuevo integrante, pero jamás pensó que tendrían parientes.

-Sí… están por allá-

-¿Y estás de espía? Mira qué decente, Quinn Evans- se quejó Kurt, fulminándola con la mirada. Quinn frunció el ceño.

-No estoy espiando nada.-

-E-es cierto. Me la encontré en el baño-balbuceó Rachel.

-¿Estabas poniendo cámaras de seguridad, Quinn Evans?- comenzó a molestarla Santana.

-Oye, Santana, dale una oportunidad. Tal vez ella…- la defendió Finn, pero Kurt se opuso.

-Lo siento Finn, pero Santana tiene razón. No podemos confiar en ellos… no son buenos-

Quinn se levantó, ofendida y Rachel hizo lo mismo; en ése momento se acercaba Mercedes con Sam.

-¿Mercedes?- la llamó la rubia. Jones respingó, confundida.

-¿Quinn?-

Sam dejó la comida en la mesa.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?-

-Sí; ella y yo somos compañeras en el laboratorio de Biología III… ¿De dónde se conocen ustedes?-

-Ah,…-

Una voz detuvo a lo que fuera a decir Sam. Era Blaine. Molesto. Escudado entre Dave, Mike y Sebastian.

-Sam. ¿Podrías explicarnos por qué estás con ellos?-

-¿Cómo…?-

-Cuando te vieron alejarte con ella, sospecharon- señaló Mike a Mercedes.

Santana se levantó tranquilamente y tiró la comida al suelo de una patada antes de saltar sobre algún Warbler.

-¿Saben qué? ¡Ustedes están dementes! ¡Los voy a acabar!*- gritó en español mientras que intentaba escabullirse de los brazos de Finn y Rachel. Todos comenzaron a gritar. Ante su incredulidad, Sam, Mercedes y Quinn vieron con cuánta ira se atacaba sus bandos contrarios. Los problemas que podrían llevarse les dejaron la boca seca.

* * *

¡Hola otra vez! ¿Qué les pareció, eh? Lo siento si hay por aquí Fabrevans shippers... Les seré honesta: A mí la verdad nunca me gustó ésa pareja por lo similares que eran, así que en este fanfic me pareció poner a Quinn como hermana de Sam... Raro, lo sé. Bueno... también para calmar a algunas minorías, Faberry estará en el camino junto con Finchel... Ésa Rachel tiene que aclararse bien las cosas. Samcedes va iniciando por buen camino, pero si los nuevos amigos de Sam continuan interfiriendo, creo que alguien se rendirá...

Hablando de Brittana y que algunas personas sufren porque no están juntas... Ya llegará el momento, en serio. Será intenso, y luego será horrible y después la vida continuará como debe ser. Ustedes sean pacientes. En fin... Al menos los Warblers ya tienen a otro miembro, pero les siguen faltando...

Como sea. Dejen reviews de lo que les gustó, lo que no les gustó y lo que debería poner. Tomo en cuenta las propuestas de la música y si me gustan, las incluyo bien. En serio.

Bien. Ya los dejo de fastidiar. En mi biografía están mis direcciones de redes sociales por si a alguien le interesa ser mi amigo LOL jajajaja. Ok, no es a la fuerza :c

¡Buen inicio de semana tengan todos!


	5. 5-EL Dueto Perfecto

**IMPORTANTE:**

Les debo una disculpa de rodillas y con un ramo de rosas en mi mano para ustedes. Algunos han estado siguiéndome fielmente y yo aquí, traicionando su confianza... De veras, lo lamento mucho. Son cosas un poco fuera de mi alcance y jamás fue mi intención dejarlos así. Repito: ni siquiera era algo que yo pudiera controlar, pero igual estoy muy avergonzada. Espero me disculpen. No hay excusas. Ahora sí... A lo que vengo:

En el capítulo anterior Quinn, Sam y Mercedes hicieron su entrada en sus respectivas escuelas. Mike reclutó a Sam para los Warblers a lo que ninguno se opuso. Blaine parece bastante nervioso con la idea. Wanky. Quinn tuvo un encuentro poco convencional con Rachel y parece que le gusta. Parece. No lo sabemos aún. Pero Rachel parece querer algo con Finn. Parece. Eso todavía no lo sabemos tampoco. Sam y Quinn son hermanos y Sam y Mercedes parecen gustarse. Bueno, eso no parece, eso ES un hecho.

Los Warblers y ND siguen llevándose muy mal y si Sam, Quinn y Mercedes quieren continuar vivos y con energía, será mejor que corran antes de que sea tarde. Tina tiene un gran anuncio que dar, pero Santana y Snixx la interrumpieron. Yikes.

Y esto es lo que te perdiste en... GIVES YOU HELL.

* * *

Capítulo 5.-El Dueto Perfecto.

Santana pateó una piedrita contra la pared. Finn se sentó en la acera con las manos recargadas en su rostro, al igual que Brittany. Blaine fulminó con la mirada a Kurt.

-Ustedes deberían aprender a controlar a ése integrante suyo. Ella no puede ir por la vida haciendo desastres- se quejó. Kurt se cruzó de brazos y le regresó la mirada envenenada.

-Cállate.-

Blaine exhaló, molesto y se recargó contra la pared. Después de un par de segundos, la puerta se abrió y salió Quinn del Lima Bean.

-¿Qué sucedió?- quiso saber Mike, nervioso. Quinn suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

-No llamaran a la policía, pero estamos vetados de por vida-

-¿O sea que…?- murmuró Brittany. Kurt la miró.

-Que no podemos regresar nunca- le explicó el ojiazul. Dave se interpuso, refunfuñando groserías.

-¿Eso es lo único que pudiste hacer?- le gritó a Quinn. Sam frunció el ceño.

-Oye, es mi hermana, no le hables así-

Los ojos verdes de Quinn fulminaron con la mirada a Dave y dejó caer los brazos, cansada.

-Era eso o que nos arrestaran. Preferí que ninguno de nosotros tuviera algún registro o algo así-

-Gracias, lo apreciamos- le agradeció Blaine, mirando en gran parte a Sam. Éste sonrió, orgulloso.

-Es muy útil tener una hermana que hable alemán, ¿Verdad?-

-Y una verdadera suerte que el gerente sea alemán y que ella estuviera aquí con nosotros también- asintió Mike, aliviado.

Finn se levantó.

-Bueno, vayamos a otro lado. Hay más lugares para comer en Lima- invitó a los de su grupo.

Kurt y Santana lo miraron como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

-¿Es que perdiste la razón?- le gritó Kurt, furioso. Finn respingó.

-Tina dijo que tenía un anuncio importante que darnos. Yo quiero escucharla-

De repente todos miraron a Tina y de inmediato Sebastian recordó algo.

-Mike, tú también habías dicho que tenías algo que decirnos…- murmuró, dirigiéndose al asiático. Mike y Tina intercambiaron miradas.

-Ustedes saben que mi papá es arquitecto…-comenzó a hablar Tina, nerviosa. Rachel asintió, frustrada.

-Sí, lo sabemos-

-Pues… resulta que hizo una re-decoración del centro comercial de North Hills y… lo inaugurarán este viernes…-

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros?- inquirió Santana.

-Pues… mi papá nos ofreció como espectáculo durante el evento. Quiere que actuemos-

-¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¡Eso es excelente, Tina!- exclamó Rachel aplaudiendo y saltando.

-Es muy emocionante, yo sí quiero- aceptó Brittany mientras que Finn sonreía y Kurt y Santana intentaban no entrar en shock. Rachel se abalanzó contra Tina y le besó ambas mejillas, totalmente eufórica.

-¡Actuaremos en un evento! ¡Eso es genial!-

El gesto de Tina estaba congelado. No sabía cómo decir lo que tenía que decir… Blaine frunció el ceño, celoso. Quinn observó los movimientos de Tina y se percató de su incomodidad.

-Espera… Hay algo más, ¿Verdad?- le preguntó, cautelosa. Rachel no disminuyó su alegría.

-No me importa cuáles sean las condiciones, la verdad es que es una noticia muy buena- opinó Kurt, emocionado. Tina sonrió, tomó aire y miró a Mike.

-Le pedí a Mike que también los Warblers participaran- admitió. Rachel dejó de saltar y gritar. Finn la miró, confundido. Y Santana parecía querer saltarle a la yugular.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- chilló Kurt.

-¿Qué dia…? ¿Es en serio, Mike?- preguntó Dave. Mike asintió a sus amigos y luego a ND.

-No, no, no- negó con la cabeza Santana.

-Santana…- la llamó Tina. La aludida se cruzó de brazos.

-¡No hay manera de que comparta el escenario con ellos!- ladró Rachel.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Rachel, Tina, debiste consultarnos antes de…- comenzó a sermonear Kurt.

-Kurt, acabas de decir que no importaban las condiciones. Bueno, ésas son mis condiciones. Lo hacemos con ellos o no haremos nada- Tina endureció sus gestos. Kurt entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Sólo con Mi…?- murmuró Finn, confundido.

-No, con todos los Warblers-

-A ver, explícame por qué debemos compartir uno de nuestros triunfos con ellos. Ni siquiera nos caen bien… o tienen talento.- gruñó Santana.

-Oye, ten cuidado con lo que dices. Me estás cansando- le advirtió Dave.

-Me vale- respondió ella.

-Mike es… mi amigo. Y nosotros ayudamos a nuestros amigos- intentó convencerlos Tina, sonriendo. Mike se tensó. La palabra "amigo" apenas lograba describir una parte de él. Él era más. O al menos eso quería.

-Sí, pero no es nuestro amigo- contraatacó Rachel.

Tina puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos, hastiada de la hostilidad de sus compañeros hacia Mike.

-Bueno, pues es amigo mío. Y como mi padre nos consiguió esta oportunidad, ésas son mis condiciones. Y necesito que se decidan ya, porque debo confirmarle esta noche- se enojó. Santana respingó y miró a Kurt, Finn y Rachel.

-Yo no le veo ningún problema. Ellos se ven agradables- mencionó Mercedes.

-No los conoces lo suficiente- le murmuró Kurt.

-Oigan, yo soy agradable. Y mi amigo de aquí, Mike, también.- se defendió Sam.

Blaine lo siguió con la mirada al igual que Kurt. Hummel jamás había visto a alguien como él. Sintió una punzada en el estómago poco agradable y decidió ignorarlo.

-Supongo que está bien- farfulló Kurt con los labios apretados. El ojiazul observó cada uno de los rostros de sus compañeros para ver si alguno tenía alguna objeción buena. No halló nada.

-Excelente- Sebastian palmeó la espalda de Mike- Gracias por conseguirnos esto, viejo-

Mike frunció el ceño, molesto.

-Yo no fui. Tina lo hizo y me avisó. A quien deben agradecer es a ella, a mí no-

Sam se acercó hasta Tina y la medio abrazó.

-Soy nuevo apenas, pero me gusta eso de la música y pues… yo sí te lo agradezco- sonrió el rubio muy cerca de la frente de Tina. Mike esbozó una sonrisa. De pronto, de la nada, sintió deseos de meter la cabeza de Sam en un inodoro.

-Te agradecemos mucho el que nos hayas tomado en cuenta, Tina. Después de todo lo que hemos hecho, no creí que nos tratarían así. Gracias- le tendió la mano Blaine a la asiática. Tina sonrió y se la estrechó con ánimo.

-Muy bien. ¿Era tan difícil?-

-Ah… una última cosa. Tienen que ser por duetos. Dividí el tiempo y lo mínimo es eso. Por parejas o tríos.-

Tina comenzó a alejarse del lugar junto a Mike para situarse con su equipo.

-¿Nos organizaremos después o…?- inquirió Mike, inquieto.

-Te llamaré después-

Y con ésa promesa, se alejaron con Sam en el grupo.

-No puedo creer lo que hiciste, Tina Cohen- Chang- farfulló Rachel, paralizada.

Tina suspiró. Bien. Estoy preparada para la guerra de insultos y sarcasmo que voy a recibir. Tal vez ése es mi castigo por haberles sido desleales.

-Tu padre es un santo genio, Tina, le voy a mandar rosas esta noche de modo de agradecimiento-

-No es necesario y no es para tanto. Él sabe cuánto nos gusta hacer lo que hacemos-

-Lo que me tiene impresionada a mí es la lealtad que tienes con ése niño Mike- mencionó Quinn, con la mirada en el cielo. Después la bajó y la enfocó en Chang- Si me preguntas, para mí no son amigos esos.-

La sangre de Tina se congeló. Podía aceptar ante ella misma que sentía algo por Mike, pero con alguien más no, porque si Mike no sentía nada… ella prefería ser amigos que perderlo por una tontería de cinco minutos.

-Bueno, tú nos sacaste del desastre que causó Santana ilesos… y tu hermano Sam está con ellos… me pareció que todos ganábamos-

Quinn le sonrió cuando Tina decidió regresarle la mirada y después ambas observaron delante de ellas a Sam y a Mercedes, platicar y reírse ligeramente. Tina sabía cuán difícil iba a ser la relación de Sam y Mercedes si decidían arriesgarse. Ella jamás lo sabría. Y Quinn… ella estaba a punto de saberlo.

-Bueno, bueno. Viéndolo bien… creo que tendré que actuar sola porque no hay nadie más- opinó Rachel.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?- le gruñó Kurt.

-Bueno, mira: Mercedes y tú, Finn y Brittany, Santana y Tina… ¿Y yo? Tendré que hacer un solo- sus ojos castaños se iluminaron de la pura idea.

-Eso se puede arreglar- Kurt volvió el rostro hacia atrás donde caminaban Tina y Quinn en silencio y habló:- Quinn… ¿Te gustaría unírtenos en el coro? Así Rachel tendría con quién hacer el dueto-

La rubia miró con interés al ojiazul, pero después de haber mencionado el nombre de su amiga, una sonrisa se cruzó por su hermoso rostro.

-Seguro. Suena divertido y sé cantar un poco-

Rachel la observó con expresión aterrorizada. Kurt miró a Berry.

-Ahí lo tienes. Te conseguí una pareja para el evento-

El escenario era poco más que un tapanco bien puesto. Un par de cortinas rojas que apenas lograban darle un aspecto un poco más serio. Había sillas casi rodeando el escenario y la gente lentamente iba llenando los espacios vacíos. Mike y Tina se encontraban ahí, sentados con una gran sonrisa. Vieron pasar varias veces a sus compañeros y amigos y la mayoría de ellos parecían bastante alegres como para distraerse con le hecho de que compartirían escenario con sus "enemigos mortales".

-Todo ha quedado muy bonito en verdad- observó Mike, alegre. Tina lo iluminó con una gran sonrisa mientras se arrugaba la falda larga verde, nerviosa.

-Sí… espero que funcione-

-Funcionará-

-Ok, la última vez que dijiste que funcionaría nuestros bandos terminaron a punto de asesinarse los unos a los otros- se cruzó de brazos una Tina bastante histérica. Mike se rió por lo bajo y asintió, fingiendo seriedad.

-Entiendo. Pero bueno… esto no podrían arruinarlo ni siquiera ellos. Están tan emocionados… es como uno de ésas fantasías débiles que tienes de vez en cuando. Es algo que han ansiado demasiado-

-¿Cantar en un pequeño centro comercial es una fantasía?- preguntó Tina, al borde de la risa. Mike terminó por reírse y Tina por seguirle. Cuando se calmaron, el silencio reinó. Pero no era un silencio incómodo. Era bastante… comunicativo. Extraño entre los dos. No se sentían con la necesidad de llenar el espacio vacío entre ellos. Tina sintió de repente una mirada insistente y buscó con los ojos de manera discreta. Casi le dio un infarto cuando se percató que la mirada acosadora era de su compañero Mike. Lo miró un momento y al ver que él no retrocedía, volvió el rostro. Mike sonrió un poco, pero no bajó la mirada ni se sonrojó como lo hizo Tina dos veces. Para la tercera, Tina decidió seguirle el juego. Sin saber cómo, sus rostros se comenzaron a acercar, lentamente. Ambos atraídos por el magnetismo del momento. Se encontraban a un suspiro de regalarse mutuamente un beso cuando Mercedes apareció.

-¡Tina!- le gritó. La asiática respingó y tembló de miedo. ¿A qué hora se había decidido a bajar la guardia con Mike? ¿Por qué iba a permitirle llegar más lejos con ella aún cuando todavía desconocía sus intenciones?

-¿Qué sucede, Mercedes?- respondió un Mike bastante gruñón. Mercedes lo miró, extrañada. Mike jamás era así.

-Necesito que ensayemos una última vez el último pedazo de la canción- le pidió, atormentada. Tina asintió, cautelosa y se levantó. Mike la miró suplicante por que no se fuera.

-Deberías alistarte tú también, Mike- se alejó con Mercedes.

Pasados diez minutos, las sillas estaban completamente llenas y mientras un hombre con un micrófono hablaba acerca de los arquitectos, los nuevos establecimientos y las ofertas nuevas, los chicos se habían reunido tras bambalinas. Algunos aún compartían miradas envenenadas entre ellos mismos.

-Bueno… no somos un grupo- observó Kurt, serio.

-Y ni lo seremos- prometió un Blaine bastante enfurruñado.

-La cuestión aquí es reunirnos con Tina para agradecerle esta oportunidad- asintió Sebastian mirando a Cohen-Chang- Gracias-

-Siempre pensé que jamás serían considerados… o tuvieran oportunidades, si vamos al caso- expresó Dave, borrando una sonrisa burlona.

-Sabes que te aprecio, Tina, pero ya es tiempo de brillar. *¡PATEEMOS TRASEROS!*- gritó en español lo último Santana.

El espectáculo apenas comenzaba.

Mercedes y Tina se situaron casi al opuesto extremo del escenario de espaldas a la audiencia. La música comenzó a sonar. Mercedes se acercó al borde de frente al público con pasos ligeros.

I'm feeling sexy and free

Like glitter's raining on me

You're like a shot of pure gold

I think I'm bout to explode

Tina la siguió con la canción.

I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air

Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there

Don't you know...you spin me out of control

Ambas se encontraron en medio del escenario y Mercedes hábilmente le dirigió una mirada fugaz a Sam, quien sonreía entre el público.

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

We can do this all night

Turn this love skin tight

Baby come on

Tina tomó con seguridad su micrófono y miró hacia la gente. Si bien, se sentía un poco nerviosa, jamás podría dudar en hacer lo que hacía.

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Boomin' like a bass drum

Sparkin' up a rhythm

Baby, come on!

Se volvieron una a la otra y comenzaron a saltar, emocionadas.

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Rock my world until the sunlight

Make this dream the best I've ever known

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

Cada una se separó para caminar hacia un opuesto diferente del escenario, enfocando sus melodiosas voces para compenetrarlas.

Every second is a highlight

When we touch don't ever let me go

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

Lentamente regresaron al centro del escenario. Ambas vestían faldas largas de un verde bastante vivo para pertenecer a la estación del año en que se encontraban. Blusas moradas con chalecos de brillantes lentejuelas verdes con diseños infames propios de un Kurt. Y sus zapatos eran algo elegantes para la ocasión, pero lo valían. O al menos eso aseguraba Mercedes.

Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right

Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight

Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right

Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight

Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right

Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight

Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right

Ambas se dieron vuelta y se recargaron en la espalda de la otra, inmersas en la canción.

Ooh baby baby

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Rock my world until the sunlight

Make this dream the best I've ever known

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

Saltaron una última vez y cada una caminó por el escenario como si fuese territorio suyo. Y lo era.

Every second is a highlight

When we touch don't ever let me go

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

Terminaron con una nota larga al final de Domino. Se abrazaron ante los aplausos y gritos por parte de sus compañeros y los aplausos como muestra de aceptación ante el indiscutido talento.

En el baño de mujeres, Santana terminaba de arreglarse las cejas mientras que Brittany se amarraba los tenis. La rubia sonrió de manera traviesa y se acercó hasta su compañera.

-¿Cómo me veo, Santana?- se estiró por todos los ángulos para que López la pudiera apreciar mejor. Sin desconcentrarse en su tarea, asintió.

-Bien, Britt-

-Bueno, yo creo que luces deliciosa- dijo con tono insinuante mientras se acercaba. Santana se quedó paralizada, totalmente incómoda con la actitud de Brittany.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Nada- continuó caminando, mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa. López quiso huir, pero por alguna extraña razón, sus pies se mantuvieron pegados al suelo, así que la rubia la acorraló al estirar sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Santana.

-Brittany, me estás asustando mucho-

-¿Y eso? No soy un fantasma ni un monstruo…- se acercó lentamente a su rostro, con los ojos enfocados en los voluminosos y rojos labios de López. Santana cerró los ojos y al sentir el aliento de la rubia acercarse, algo en su cerebro se apagó. Era la respuesta que solía tener la rubia sobre ella. No importaba qué pudiera estar haciendo, o con quién estuviera o cuántos problemas tuviera… con una sonrisa de Brittany, Santana olvidaba todo y creía que todo valía la pena. La puerta del baño se abrió con violencia y entró Mercedes con Quinn, ambas riendo.

-¿Por qué siguen aquí?- quiso saber Mercedes, confundida. Brittany había saltado casi un metro lejos de Santana, totalmente a la defensiva.

-Sí… -asintió Santana mientras salía corriendo del baño. Es muy hermoso estar con Britt…. Pero es un lujo que no me puedo dar.

Las cortinas se abrieron por completo, mostrando a Santana y a Brittany en medio, de perfil, con la espalda recargada una en la otra. Santana cerró los ojos en cuanto la rubia dio un paso hacia adelante, se encaró con la audiencia y cantó.

Put your sneakers on, put your sneakers on

Were goin dancin all night long.

Santana se volvió con un giro rápido y con el micrófono en mano, se acercó moviendo la cadera a un ritmo pretencioso al público.

I got somewhere to be

I want you to come with me

See Ive put my sneakers on

'Cause Im gonna keep dancin after they all go home

Brittany movió sus piernas al compás de la música mientras que con la mano libre intentaba animar a la audiencia.

So are you ready? Did you eat? Do you have the energy?

Santana, quien vestía un short corto rosado que hacía juego con su tono de piel, se acercó juguetonamente hacia su compañera, ignorando por completo la mirada frustrada de la rubia.

Are you reloaded? Are you able to stay on your feet?

Brittany continuó.

Dont want you passing out after a couple of hours of beats

Y Santana bailó fugazmente antes de correr por el escenario para encontrarse nuevamente con Brittany.

Were gonna keep going, and going, and going, yeah, 'cause

Ambas cantaron al mismo tiempo, uniendo sus voces en una canción, aunque no tanto emotiva, sí significativa.

Basically what were gonna do is dance

Basically what were gonna do is dance

Basically what were gonna do is dance

It will come easily when you hear the beat, ah

Basically what were gonna do is dance

Basically what were gonna do is dance

All you gotta do is take a chance

Yeah thats right, its sneaker night

Santana entonces se deslizó suavemente gracias a sus tenis blancos para aproximarse al máximo con la audiencia que las aplaudía.

When the sun goes down, oh we wake up

I got my sleep, ha! No need

No compliment staying awake, oh no

When the beat is like an earthquake

Brittany lanzó su sombrero negro hacia el público y cuyo compañero Finn pudo atrapar y agitó su melena rubia.

And were unstoppable, were uncontrollable

Just admit it, you cant stop it, its addictive, yea yea yea

Brittany y Santana se acomodaron nuevamente en el centro y terminaron con su coreografía mientras terminaban de cantar los últimos versos.

Basically what were gonna do is dance

Basically what were gonna do is dance

Basically what were gonna do is dance

It will come easily when you hear the beat, ah

Basically what were gonna do is dance

Basically what were gonna do is dance

Dont you even worry about other plans

Yeah, thats right its sneaker night!

Brittany terminó con un split complete mientras que Santana movía la cadera al final de sus últimas líneas.

Oh, put your sneakers on, oh, lets go all night long

Kurt caminó con ligereza hacia los baños de hombres ubicados justo en el pasillo detrás del que fungía como escenario. Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, ésta fue empujada por dentro. Se encontró de cara con Blaine y Sebastian, ambos bastante serios. Como si hubieran acabado de pelear. Los ojos miel del primero fulminaron con la mirada a Hummel, pero una media sonrisa se dibujó por su rostro. Kurt hizo una mueca de disgusto, dio un paso a su izquierda para dejarlos pasar y después entró. Sacó varios aerosoles y un cepillo verde puntiagudo. Se puso a silbar mientras se cepillaba el cabello con una devoción casi religiosa. Unos ruidos violentos lo sobresaltaron. En un cubículo, de pronto la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un Dave bastante frustrado mientras intentaba acomodarse la corbata y la camisa de botones blanca. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, parecía como si hubiera llorado un momento.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Kurt, preocupado. Dave asintió, alterado.

-Sí-

Kurt regresó su mirada al espejo y vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Dave forcejeaba con su corbata y su cinturón de cuero negro. Se cansó a los pocos segundos y golpeó el aire, totalmente molesto.

-No pareces estar bien-

-Es porque no lo estoy, genio-

Kurt frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba. Dave, confundido, se quedó congelado mientras las manos hábiles de Kurt le acomodaban el nudo de la corbata. Los ojos claros de Karofsky no podían quitarle la mirada de encima. Kurt parecía ajeno al "rencor" que debían sentir adversarios de coros distintos.

-Listo. Ahora, explícame por qué estás tan molesto…-

-N-no deb-debería…-tartamudeó Dave, paralizado. Kurt se cruzó de brazos.

-Disculpa… ¿Acaso dije "si su majestad quiere…"? Te lo estoy ordenando-

Dave balbuceó algunos segundos y exhaló, cansado. Desvió su mirada y la enfocó en el techo mientras metía sus manos a los bolsillos.

-Blaine es muy estricto. Yo quería cantar algún verso, pero él insiste en que debo apegarme a los coros… eso me enfureció-

-¿No se supone que son un "equipo"?- hizo Kurt las comillas en el aire.

Dave asintió, apenado.

-Bueno… mira. Ése tal Blaine parece alguien bastante estriñido, y el tal Sebastian parece un perrito faldero… lo que te puedo aconsejar es que no te dejes abatir. Te diría que cambies la canción ahora, pero tenemos una función que dar. Eso sí- lo miró directo a los ojos, serio- No dejes que nadie te impida hacer lo que quieres-

Las palabras de Kurt afectaron gravemente a Dave, quien permaneció en silencio varios segundos mientras una palidez lo cubría. Kurt ignoró ése gesto de debilidad y continuó peinándose.

-¿No se supone que somos enemigos? ¿Por qué me ayudas?- vaciló Dave, con la mirada en el suelo, inseguro. Kurt se volvió para encararlo.

-Porque necesitabas mi ayuda. Y yo a nadie se la niego. No es mi estilo-

Como un impulso eléctrico, Dave levantó su mirada y se encontró con la mirada azulada del pálido. Asintió, aturdido y a tropiezos salió del baño, camino a encontrarse con Blaine.

La música sonó. En medio del escenario estaba Blaine, escudado por Sebastian y Dave.

Blaine empezó.

No sir, well, I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore

It's your turn, so take a seat

We're settling the final score

Sebastian se acercó hasta Blaine, bailando apenas con los pies.

And why do we like to hurt so much?

Blaine caminó seguro hasta el borde del escenario.

I can't decide, you have made it harder

Just to go on

And why, all the possibilities

Well, I was wrong

Dave y Sebastian hicieron un pequeño paso al volverse en el mismo eje de donde se encontraban parados, cantando el coro.

That's what you get

When you let your heart win, whoa

That's what you get

When you let your heart win, whoa

Blaine dio un paso hacia adelante y movió su brazo libre.

I drowned out all my sense

With the sound of its beating

Sebastian y Dave continuaron con sus pequeños pasos de boy band mientras cantaban el coro.

And that's what you get

When you let your heart win, whoa

Dave y Sebastian se arrodillaron mientras que Blaine daba un gran salto entre los dos, provocando algunas exclamaciones de alegría del público.

Pain, make your way to me, to me

And I'll always be just so inviting

En algún momento, su mirada se topó con la de un Kurt Hummel bastante disgustado. Anderson se soprendió, pero decidió no darle mucha importancia.

If I ever start to think straight

This heart will start a riot in me

Let's start, start, hey!

Dave se levantó, gritando a todo pulmón su coro.

Why do we like to hurt so much?

Luego le siguió Sebastian, imitándolo.

Oh, why do we like to hurt so much?

Los tres murmuraron la siguiente parte de la canción.

That's what you get

When you let your heart win, whoa

Luego solo Dave y Sebastian se pasearon por el escenario, cantando sus partes.

That's what you get

When you let your heart win, whoa

That's what you get

When you let your heart win, whoa

Blaine se detuvo en medio, sintiendo la presión de la mirada por parte de Hummel mientras terminaba de cantar.

Now I can't trust myself

With anything but this

Dave y Sebastian terminaron la canción al jugar con sus voces.

And that's what you get

When you let your heart win, whoa

La música terminó. Dave, Sebastian y Blaine hicieron una reverencia ante el público que de pie los ovacionaba. Ni Dave ni Blaine pudieron quitarle la mirada al joven de ojos azules que también estaba de pie mientras aplaudía unas veces contadas.

Kurt caminó entre la multitud seguido de Finn para posicionarse detrás del escenario. Justamente, se encontró con el trío que había actuado anteriormente.

-¿Cuál es tu plan, eh?- quiso saber Blaine, enfadado. Kurt respingó, confundido.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿Intentas distraerme para que pierda la concentración? Lamento romper tu burbuja de felicidad: no lo lograrás- dio un paso hacia adelante, con el rostro enrojecido por la furia. Kurt levantó sus manos en señal de paz.

-Yo no sé qué intentas insinuar, pero, a diferencia de ti, yo creo en el poder de las artes. ¿Distraerte para que fastidies tu pequeño pedazo de reflector? Estoy bastante seguro que no me necesitas para eso- respondió, cruzándose de brazos. Blaine abrió mucho los ojos, atónito y antes de que pudiera tirarle un golpe, Dave lo detuvo.

-Blaine, vámonos- le indicó Sebastian. Entre el castaño y Dave lograron jalarlo para evitarse problemas. Finn, con una ceja levantada miró a su hermano.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-

Kurt resopló y se encogió de hombros con fuerza.

-Ni idea. Seguro ha de andar en sus días o algo así. Olvídalo, no importa-

Finn asintió, cauteloso, pero Kurt parecía bastante nervioso con ése último encuentro. Subieron las escaleras cuando los llamaron y salieron con un par de micrófonos en las manos. La música comenzó. Finn caminó moviendo las manos como si fuera un rapero y con una gran sonrisa al encontrarse con la mirada ansiosa de Rachel mezclada en el público.

I wake up with blood-shot eyes

Struggled to memorize

The way it felt between your thighs

Pleasure that made you cry

Feels so good to be bad

Not worth the aftermath, after that

After that

Try to get you back

Kurt después caminó por el centro del escenario moviendo la cadera con movimientos insinuantes y aún así de forma moderada.

I still don't have the reason

And you don't have the time

And it really makes me wonder

If I ever gave a f**k about you

Finn y Kurt caminaron en su misma dirección, de frente, mientras cantaban el coro. Kurt elevaba y bajaba su brazo y de pronto, se encontró con el gesto cansado y exasperado de Blaine.

Give me something to believe in

Cause I don't believe in you anymore

Anymore

I wonder if it even makes a difference,

It even makes a difference to try

And you told me how you're feeling

But I don't believe it's true anymore

Anymore

I wonder if it even makes a difference to cry

(Oh no)

So this is goodbye

Finn dio algunos pasos cerca del borde con la mirada totalmente enfocada en Rachel, para después de detenerse en ella algunos segundos, seguir caminando.

I've been here before

One day a week

And it won't hurt anymore

Kurt, intentando despejarse, cerró los ojos al cantar su parte.

You caught me in a lie

I have no alibi

The word is set on how to mean me

'Cause

Finn entonces se cruzó por el otro lado, sonriéndole a la gente mientras elevaba su brazo al ritmo de la canción.

I still don't have the reason

And you don't have the time

Kurt abrió los ojos y se encontró con la insistente mirada burlona de Blaine. Quiso huir de ella, pero decidió mejor encararla. Molesto, le regresó la mirada, serio, mientras cantaba.

And it really makes me wonder

If I ever gave a f**k about you and I

...and so this is goodbye

Finn saltó algunos pasos para encontrarse con Kurt, mientras ambos, uno alegre y otro serio, terminaban de cantar.

Give me something to believe in

Cause I don't believe in you anymore

Anymore

I wonder if it even makes a difference,

It even makes a difference to try

And it's over, hurt the feeling

But I don't believe it's true anymore

Anymore

I wonder if it even makes a difference to cry

(Oh no)

So this is goodbye

So this is goodbye, yeah

(Oh no)

Rachel se levantó de un salto y emocionada aplaudía con gran energía. Estaba muy orgullosa de Kurt, pero sobre todo de Finn. Finn era un excelente cantante, además de lo apuesto que era, pero por alguna extraña razón que Rachel aún no entendía, él prefería quedarse en el coro. Atrás.

Inseguridad tal vez era… pero por más que lo intentaban convencer, él seguía prefiriendo darle sus solos o duetos a su hermanastro. Ésta era oficialmente la primera vez que había hecho un dueto, así que era algo realmente importante.

Rachel pensaba que por ser el capitán del equipo de fútbol, Finn era un sujeto impulsivo y totalmente seguro de sí mismo. Pero apenas entró, se percató que era más como un osito de peluche, lo que la mayoría de las veces la volvía loca y no en un sentido excitante… pero había algo en él, que todavía ella no podía descifrar. Algo en él la atraía. Algo en él evitaba que ella se fuera. Algo en él hacía que Rachel estuviese dispuesta a abandonar cualquier solo por él. Pero prefería callarse. Cuando conoció a Kurt, sintió lo mismo, por lo que no podía confiar en sus sentimientos. Y después Finn…. Y ahora con…

Una mano pálida y delgada se posó en su hombro de manera distraída.

-Vamos a prepararnos. Es nuestro turno-

Sus labios rosados, el cabello descuidado rubio y ésos ojos verdes… tenían el mismo efecto que Finn en ella. Sólo que todavía no se daba cuenta.

Asintió, aturdida. Y caminó fuera de la fila para dirigirse al escenario. Cuando bajaban sus amigos, Rachel se lanzó contra Finn.

-¡Es tu primer dueto, Finn, estoy muy orgullosa de ti!-

Kurt sonrió y Finn se rió entre dientes. Quinn esbozó una sonrisa falsa.

-Sí, lo sé… ¿Estuvo bien?-

-¡Buenísimo!- se rió en voz alta Berry y después se retractó- Digo, no tan bueno como lo que yo tengo preparado, pero aún así es bueno… también tengo algunas objeciones, pero son pocas y muy pequeñas.-

Finn la soltó y se miraron a los ojos un fugaz instante hasta que Quinn se metió.

-Sí, Finn…estuvo muy bonito su dueto. Soy gran admiradora de Maroon 5, ¿Sabes?-

-¿En serio?- respingó Finn, curioso. La rubia asintió.

-Sí-

Finn se quedó callado mientras de reojo miraba a Rachel.

-Bueno… no las entretendremos más. ¡Rómpanse una pierna!- les deseó Kurt al mismo tiempo que avanzaba.

Quinn se volvió al mirarlos alejarlos.

-¿Eso no es algo malo?-

-Apenas. Es como decir "buena suerte" en el mundo del espectáculo.- le explicó la castaña, paciente.

-¿Y por qué no simplemente dicen "buena suerte"?- levantó una ceja Quinn. Rachel se rió entre dientes, alegre.

-Porque eso es de mala suerte-

La rubia entrecerró los ojos, divertida más por la risa de Rachel que por lo que preguntaba y asintió.

-Si tú lo dices… rompámonos una pierna, compañera-

Las persianas se abrieron mientras ellas salían al escenario que las recibía con aplausos.

La música comenzó y entonces Rachel cerró los ojos. Por favor, Rachel Berry, olvídate que estás cantando una canción de amor con alguien que te llega a la médula. No te pongas nerviosa. No lo arruines. Cerró los ojos y canto.

All I knew this morning when I woke

Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before

And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is green eyes

and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel right

Caminó hacia la audiencia, sonriente, señalando a todos, pero con la mirada puesta en Finn, quien fácilmente se destacaba entre la multitud y sonreía.

I just want to know you better know you better know you better now

I just want to know you know you know you

Quinn, que la observaba por el rabillo de su ojo, tomó el micrófono y se lo llevó a sus labios para el coro.

Cause all I know is we said hello

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name, everything has changed

All I know is we held the door

You'll be mine and i'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Rachel, que prácticamente se encontraba en el extremo opuesto de Quinn, se quedó ahí, muy quieta y con los ojos aterrados mientras observaba como su compañera cantaba su parte. Camino a ella. Mirándola a ella. Cantándole a ella. Dedicándosela a ella.

And all my walls stood tall painted blue

But i'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you.

Quinn llegó rápido y Rachel ocultó su rostro bajo su cabello, avergonzada. La rubia se acercó y le cantó a ella, con una mano en su pecho.

And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind

Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel right

Rachel aún cabizbaja cantó el coro junto a Quinn.

I just want to know you better know you better know you better now

I just want to know you know you know you

Berry entonces levantó el rostro y caminó, evitando contacto con la rubia y cantándole al público.

All I know is we said hello

So dust off your highest hopes

Quinn dio algunos pasos juegutones hacia ella, pero con el rostro hacia la audiencia.

All I know is pouring rain

And everything has changed

Rachel se negó a mirarla, por lo que siguió cantándole al público.

All I know is a newfound brightness

All my days, i'll know your face

Pero para la última parte, no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo, por lo que levantó su rostro y la miró directamente a los ojos.

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

La música conluyó. Los estruéndosos aplausos sacaron a Rachel de su transe. Quinn tuvo que darle una palmada discreta para llamar su atención. Berry asintió y torpemente bajó del escenario. Cuando lo hizo, se encontró con Kurt quién la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Quinn saltó los escalones y después abrazó también a Kurt. Finn se encontraba justo detrás del pilar junto al escenario, esperando a Rachel.

Kurt tomó a Quinn del brazo y la distrajo mientras regresaban a la audiencia. Kurt parecía bastante entretenido, pero la rubia estaba preocupada al dejar atrás a Berry con Finn.

-Rachel…-la llamó Finn. La castaña pegó un mini salto por la sorpresa y abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Finn! Me asustaste-

-Lo siento. No era mi intención-murmuró, cabizbajo. Rachel se acomodó junto a él, mirándolo.

-¿Qué sucede?-

Finn se guardó sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se lamió los labios. Dudó un segundo y balbuceó algunas cosas incomprensibles.

-¿Eh?-

-Yo…-vaciló Finn. Se detuvo frente a ella, y bruscamente puso ambas manos en las mejillas de Rachel y lo acercó hasta su rostro, robándole o regalándole un beso lento. Rachel, quien no puso resistencia, se dejó llevar. Suspiró en el momento en que sintió ésa chispa saltar entre los dos en el momento en que sus labios se tocaron. Lentamente una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro cuando Finn la dejó ir.

-Guau, Finn….-

-Quería decirte que me gustas mucho y que me gustaría más que salie…-

-¡Rachel! Te estoy buscando… Tina te necesita…-la llamó Quinn, interviniendo entre los dos. Finn parecía bastante intimidado y Rachel parecía asustada.

-¿Eh? Sí… sí- vacilando se alejó lentamente al ser jalada por la rubia. Finn se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de decir o hacer algo. Un pequeño botón en su cerebro se había apagado… ¿Qué rayos le había dicho a Rachel?

Sam estaba en el escenario cargando su guitarra junto a Mike. La música comenzó y el rubio empezó a tocarla y a cantar.

Give me your, give me your, give me your attention, baby

I gotta tell you a little something about yourself

Mike, que bailaba inquietamente pero con mucha gracia, tomó el micrófono en sus manos y se lo llevó a sus labios.

You're wonderful, flawless, ooh, you're a sexy lady

But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else

Sam y Mike hicieron los coros, pero la gente en la audiencia también.

(Oh whoa-oh-oh)

El rubio volvió a cantar.

I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)

El coro se repitió.

(Oh whoa-oh-oh).

Mike continuó, acercándose a Sam.

Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)

Sam se acercó con su guitarra, bailando mientras que Mike se explayaba en sus pasos de baile.

Treasure, that is what you are

Honey, you're my golden star

You know you can make my wish come true

If you let me treasure you

If you let me treasure you

(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)

Sam se acercó al borde, tocando y sonriéndole a Mercedes que estaba en la segunda fila.

Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl, you should be smiling

A girl like you should never look so blue

Mike, quien a su vez se había quedado atrás, se aproximó y miró al rostro de una Tina sonriente.

You're everything I see in my dreams

I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true

Sam y Mike se pusieron contra la espalda y cantaron, emocionados.

You are my treasure, you are my treasure

You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are

You are my treasure, you are my treasure

You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are

Treasure, that is what you are

Honey you're my golden star

You know you could make my wish come true

If you let me treasure you

If you let me treasure you

(whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)

La canción terminó y fueron recibidos por una ovación de pie. El rubio le guiñó un ojo a Jones, quien se botaba de risa en ése momento y Tina parecía más tímida y retraída con las muecas que le mandaba Mike.

Apenas daban los últimos anuncios, cuando la rubia miró a su compañera castaña de reojo.

-¿Qué quería Tina?-

Berry pareció molesta y la miró.

-Nada. Dijo que jamás te pidió eso.-

-Oh… Debí escuchar mal- fingió decepción Quinn. Sonrió al ver los pucheros de su amiga.- ¿Estás molesta?-

-Un poco, sí. Estaba haciendo algo importante y…-

-Sí… déjame compensarte. Te invito un café el lunes… ¿Qué dices?-

Rachel vaciló unos momentos y después lentamente volvió el rostro para mirarla, horrorizada.

-¿Q-qué?-

-El lunes. Buscaremos un nuevo lugar para la pandilla, ya sabes, desde que nos corrieron… acompáñame-

Rachel dudó. A lo lejos, un Finn bastante preocupado la observaba, intranquilo.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que no se hayan perdido mucho con la semana que los abandoné *se siente culpable* *Considera arrojarse de las escaleras*

Sé que hay muchas Faberry shippers por ahí, así que intentaré complacer al mismo tiempo a los Finchel/Faberry Shippers. Ya sé, es casi imposible, pero no pierdo nada con tratar.

Inicios Samcedes... ¿Quién es partidario de Samcedes? A mí me parecen de lo más tiernos (Sorry, Fabrevans shippers)

Dejen Reviews de mínimo lo molestos y decepcionados que están conmigo por ser tan idiota. Los leeré y contestaré de buena manera. Gracias. Nos leemos el próximo viernes.

Pd1: Se acerca Brittana Sex! so... PREPÁRENSE.

Pd2:

Domino by Jessie J

SneakerNight by Vanessa Hugdens.

That's What You Get by Paramore.

Makes Me Wonder by Maroon 5.

Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift Ft. Ed Sheeran.

Treasure by Bruno Mars.

Pd3: En serio escucho las sugerencias de música. Siéntanse libres de sugerirme algo que quieran ver/escuchar.

¡See ya!


	6. 6-De Citas Y Mentiras

Capítulo 6:- Citas y Mentiras.

Dave, Blaine, Mike, Sam y Jeff jugaban basquetbol tranquilamente en una de las canchas del campus. Eran Dave y Mike contra Blaine, Sam y Jeff, y a pesar que Blaine era muy bueno, sus movimientos se volvía torpes al tener contacto con Sam. O cuando Sam le hablaba. O cuando lo miraba.

-¡Alto!- levantó las manos un Anderson bastante cansado, pidiendo un descanso. El sudor ya le había humedecido el cabello lo suficiente como para despeinarlo demasiado y le preocupaba un poco por dentro no verse a la altura de los demás. Los demás lo siguieron al césped, donde Dave y Sam se echaron, totalmente exhaustos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con tu clase de inglés?- le preguntó Mike al rubio Jeff. Éste, que tomaba agua de una botella, lo miró.

-No lo sé. Dicen que necesito los créditos de otros lados, pero ya es muy tarde para unirme a algún equipo deportivo. Y la verdad, sólo soy bueno en el básquet.-

-Si a eso llamas "bueno"…- se burló Sam, riendo abiertamente. Jeff se estiró y le dio un zape a Evans. Dave pareció confundido.

-¿Y por qué necesitas créditos? ¿Qué pasó con la clase de inglés?-

-Lo que sucede es que me mandaron a extraordinario por "faltar" muchas veces durante el semestre- hizo las comillas con los dedos Jeff, serio- Y me dijeron que si no quería que me echaran, consiguiera los créditos en algún taller o deporte-

-¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros?- le ofreció Sam. Blaine y Dave se quedaron paralizados del miedo. Mike asintió.

-Sí, Jeff… ¿Por qué no te unes al coro? Así nos ayudarías para las regionales y seríamos mejor contigo. A ti te dan los créditos, nosotros ganamos… todos ganan-asintió Mike, emocionado. Jeff dudó.

-No sé… tendría que pensarlo. Digo, yo no canto muy bien.-

-Pero tocas la guitarra, ¿Cierto?- insistió Mike. El rubio asintió y tras vacilar unos momentos, asintió, sonriendo.

-Está bien, lo intentaremos…-

-¿Intentaremos?- murmuró Blaine, pálido.

Jeff lo miró mientras saludaba a un moreno pálido que caminaba justo por el otro extremo con su uniforme perfectamente acomodado, su cabello oscuro despeinado salvajemente por los terribles vientos que soplaban y una sonrisa tímida. Se acercó hasta donde Jeff estaba.

-Hola- saludó a los chicos mientras se inclinaba.

-Sí, Nick y yo. Nick canta de ensueño y yo puedo tocar… Es perfecto- explicó el rubio mientras pasaba un brazo por el cuello de Nick, lo atraía hasta su altura y lo besaba con emoción. Sam y Mike parecían bastante cómodos con una escena poco común, pero Dave y Blaine al ver el beso se pusieron nerviosos.

-¡Eso es mejor! Dos por uno- exclamó emocionado Sam mientras se levantaba de un salto- Vamos, continuemos con el partido-

* * *

-Por favor- le suplicó Rachel junto al casillero de Kurt. El ojiazul levantó una ceja, inquieto.

-¿Para qué necesitas que te acompañe a una cita con una chica nueva en la escuela? Creo que ya estás grande y puedes cuidarte sola- le respondió mientras caminaba y era seguido por la castaña.

-Por favor, Kurt. Ayúdame. Yo no la conozco y me da miedo. Podría ser una psicópata-

Kurt se detuvo, dudoso.

-Podría ser verdad… Pero entonces si te da miedo dile que no-

-Pero ya le dije que sí-

-Retráctate- asintió un Kurt bastante tranquilo. Rachel se le interpuso bruscamente frente a frente, enojada.

-¡Sabes que Rachel Berry no se retracta por nada!- exclamó, desesperada. Kurt la miró fijo unos instantes, como si de pronto se hubiese vuelto loca y sonrió de manera torcida.

-Entonces jódete.- intentó caminar, pero la castaña lo obstruía.

-Por favor, Kurt, por favor. Te lo estoy pidiendo como mi mejor amigo-

Kurt suspiró y puso sus ojos en blanco. Después se cruzó de brazos.

-Bien… de acuerdo. Iré.-

Berry dio un salto de alegría y chilló de emoción ante la furia de Kurt. Luego éste preguntó:

-Espera… ¿Que no se supone que sales con Finn? Digo… no puedo ayudarte a serle infiel. Yo SOY su hermano.-

Rachel se quedó paralizada ante la acusación. Vaciló algunos segundos y después fingió una sonrisa.

-Finn y yo no estamos saliendo-

-Pero se besaron- contraatacó Hummel. Rachel gimió, disgustada.

-Sí, pero ni Finn ni yo estamos saliendo y no voy a tener una cita con Quinn, así que básicamente no estoy lastimando a alguien…-

Kurt se detuvo de repente frente al salón de francés abrazando un libro gris y una carpeta roja con los brazos.

-No sé, Rachel… Estoy seguro que Finn te quiere mucho y a ésa Quinn pareces interesarle… creo que deberías ser honesta y ya-

-Pero no estoy saliendo con Finn ni con Quinn. No tengo esas intenciones. Yo soy solamente de mi carrera y lo sabes-

Kurt exhaló. Si había algo que le desesperaba más que sus compañeros de la clase de francés es tener que lidiar con Rachel Berry cuando ella creía tener razón.

-De acuerdo. Iré de encubierto.-

Más tarde, en esa misma clase, un mensaje sacudió el teléfono de Hummel. Kurt, quien mantenía los ojos en el pizarrón mientras hacía rápidos anotes en su carpeta, dirigió torpemente su mano a su teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón rojo y cuando se fijó de quién era, su boca se secó.

-Necesito más consejos… ¿Podríamos vernos?-

No tenía identificado el número, por lo cual podía ser un error o una broma. Cualquier opción le parecía patética.

-¿Quién eres?- le contestó. El mensaje no tardó en ser respondido. El nombre desconcertó mucho al ojiazul.

-Dave Karofsky-

* * *

-Seguro fue lo mejor que pudiste conseguir- gruñó Santana mirando de mala gana al motel de 3 estrellas en donde se encontraban.

-En el poco tiempo que me diste, sí, fue lo mejor- aceptó Sebastian, sonriendo con burla. Santana caminó por la pequeña habitación, mirando con atención el suelo recién barrido, el tapiz mostaza de mal gusto que se despegaba de las orillas, los cuadros de ornamenta pintados en acuarela, la pequeña televisión, la puerta hacia el baño más arañada que nada y la cama. Una cama matrimonial de proporciones un poco más chicas de las normales. Una base vieja que crujía, un colchón amarillento ya por el tiempo de uso y unas sábanas de un naranja opaco resecas.

-Ya, no seas quejumbrosa. Sólo vinimos a coger, ¿No es así? ¿Qué importa dónde estemos?-

Santana se volvió para encararlo, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

-Bueno, hacerlo en tu coche me dejó calambres y por alguna extraña razón un rasguño apareció debajo de mi espalda la vez que lo hicimos en el baño del Lima Bean. Yo sé que eres masoquista y probablemente más pervertido que Christian Grey, pero a mí me gusta cuidarme. También soy Co-capitana de las Cheerios y necesito verme bien. Y perfecta y limpia y eso-

Sebastian se acercó hasta ella por detrás y comenzó a besarle el cuello lentamente, provocando que a Santana se le erizara la piel.

-Bueno, la próxima vez dame más tiempo y no sólo me grites por el teléfono a la hora que se te plazca-

Santana se volvió para besarlo con lujuria y coló rápidamente sus manos en el pantalón de su compañero. Pudo sentir la emoción física de Smythe y sonrió abiertamente.

-Al diablo. Hagámoslo-

Sebastian correspondió a la sonrisa con un beso más sofocante y mientras sus manos viajaban a la espalda de Santana para quitarle la molesta blusa de las Cheerios, las de su compañera ya estaban desnudándolo de la cintura hacia arriba. Cuando logró quitarle la blusa, la falda fue tarea sencilla al simplemente bajarle el cierre de lado y deslizarla por sus esbeltas piernas. Santana se dejó caer sobre el colchón mientras Sebastian se quitaba el pantalón. Una vez se deshizo de la prenda, se acomodó sobre Santana mientras la besaba en los labios y con algunos dedos de su mano derecha la acariciaba sobre la tela de la braga. Cuando sintió que comenzaba a humedecerse, lentamente recorrió su cuello y con la mano izquierda le quitó el sostén morado que usaba y sin ningún cuidado lo lanzó al suelo. Con sus labios apretó el pezón derecho y con su lengua recorrió el contorno de la aureola. Luego fue con el pecho izquierdo y cuando los gemidos de Santana lo habían despertado aún más, siguió bajando mientras lamía cada centímetro de su piel bronceada hasta la última prenda que aún vestía. Con los dientes, cuidadosamente le quitó las bragas y cuando las llevó hasta las rodillas, con una mano se las terminó por quitárselas. Luego tomó el paquetito de plástico que había dejado en el borde de la cama y se puso el condón. Nuevamente se alzó sobre López, acomodándose entre sus piernas. Ni contó, ni esperó nada. Cuando Santana abrió los ojos, se encontró con la sonrisa burlona de Sebastian y luego él la embistió, adentrándose en ella. López hizo una mueca de sorpresa que fue reemplazada por una de placer y volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Sebastian, quien mantenía los brazos junto a los hombros de su compañera, hizo una pequeña flexión para continuar jugueteando con los senos de Santana que se alzaban y bajaban con violencia a causa del ritmo agitado de su respiración. Retrocedió un poco y volvió a embestirla. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco veces. Para la sexta, Santana pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sebastian. Seis. Siete. Y en la octava, Sebastian comenzó a verlo todo con un resplandor blanco cegante al igual que Santana. En la novena, López le encajó sus uñas en el cuello del castaño, provocándolo gritar de dolor y placer. Se quitó cuando sintió que era el momento.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó mientras caminaba al baño para deshacerse del pedazo de plástico en su pene.

Santana se rió, malévola, y comenzó a vestirse.

-Me la debías. ¿Crees que no noto que te gusta "dejarme marcada"? te tocaba a ti-

Sebastian, que regresaba del baño con el ceño fruncido y desnudo se sentó junto a ella mientras se vestía nuevamente, gruñó de cosas, pero sin contestarle nada claro. Rápidamente terminaron y López se arregló otra vez el peinado. Salieron de la habitación y caminaron al auto de Sebastian.

-Tendrás que llevarme a algún lugar de comer. Muero de hambre-

El castaño iba conduciendo, serio. Se detuvo en un semáforo y no le contestó. López frunció el ceño.

-¿Y ahora qué te picó a ti? No me interesa que estés molesto por lo del rasguño, seguro podrás inventarles algo a tus amigos o algo así. No me interesa que estés enojado, yo quiero mi comida-

El semáforo marcó verde pero Smythe no movió el auto.

-El condón se rompió- murmuró. López abrió los ojos como platos, horrorizada.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Ya me oíste. El condón se rompió- repitió, frustrado y cuando los autos detrás de él le pitaron, él sacó el brazo por la ventana y les levantó el dedo mientras avanzaba.

Santana intentó tranquilizarse. Se rompió… ¿Y qué? Se pueden romper y no pasar nada. Además, él me prometió que estaba sano y yo también estoy sana. Eso no significa nada… los accidentes pasan.

-Bueno, eso no significa nada. Los accidentes suceden- dijo artificialmente. Ni ella lo creía y Sebastian lo notó en su tono de voz. La miró de reojo.

-Terminé dentro de ti. Eso significa algo- dijo, duro. Los ojos oscuros de Santana se humedecieron y su voz se rompió, por eso decidió no decir nada más.

Cuando el oijiazul se acercaba a un Burguer King, su compañera se alarmó.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-

-Querías comida, ¿No?-

-¡No, ya no quiero nada! ¡Llévame a casa!-

-Pero…-murmuró dudoso Sebastian.

-¡Llévame a casa, maldita sea!- le gritó. Smythe no le respondió y se dirigió a dejarla en la escuela. Una vez ahí, ni siquiera le dijo algo, simplemente Santana saltó del auto y se alejó casi corriendo. Sebastian exhaló, tembló un poco y las lágrimas lo traicionaron. ¿Y si quedaba embarazada? Sebastian apenas podía cuidarse él solo. ¿Y si sus papás los obligaban a casarse? Sebastian no sentía el más mínimo afecto por ella y estaba seguro que ella tampoco por él, además, él estaba enamorado… y ella también. De personas diferentes a ellos mismos. De personas iguales a sí mismos. ¿Y si tenía que abandonar todo por un accidente producto de su irresponsabilidad? ¿Y si decepcionaba a sus amigos? ¿Y si decepcionaba a Blaine?

Regresó a la escuela muy rápido. Dejó el auto en el estacionamiento y caminó hasta el salón del coro, donde se encontraban ahí todos reunidos.

-¿Dónde estabas, Sebastian? – le preguntó de forma agresiva Dave, molesto.

-E- estaba ocupado- tartamudeó, culpable.

-Te estuvimos marcando- admitió Blaine. Sebastian abrió los ojos y sacó su celular. Lo tenía apagado.

-Qué curioso. No me llegó nada-

-Seguro estabas con la niña ésa, ¿Verdad que sí?- insistió Dave, furioso.

-¿Qué niña?- quiso saber Jeff, intranquilo al ver el rostro abatido de Smythe.

-Sebastian se acuesta con una integrante de New Directions- le explicó Mike, calmado. Nick miró con desconfianza a Smythe.

-¿Que ellos no se supone que son nuestros adversarios a derrotar?- preguntó, confundido.

Sebastian asintió.

-Sebastian, tienes que pensar muy bien en dónde pones tu lealtad. Tienes que irte con cuidado. Nunca sabrás lo que ella quiere de ti- bramó Blaine.

El castaño, vacilante y triste asintió.

-Sí, lo sé… Ya no la veré más. Lo prometo-

Blaine, Mike y Dave respingaron.

-¿Se pelearon? ¿Ya terminaron?- inquirió Blaine, sorprendido.

-Algo así. No había nada "que terminar", pero decidimos parar por un rato-

-Espero que "un rato" sea para siempre. Así no tendría que preocuparme cada vez que desapareces para meter tu cabeza en su falda. Sé que puedes cuidarte solo, pero aún así no me fío de ellos- opinó Blaine, más tranquilo. Suspiró y entonces se volvió.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde está Sam?-

-Ah, dijo que tenía que acompañar a su hermana a hacer algo. No quería dejarla sola, así que me avisó… y le dije que estaba bien- aceptó Mike. Blaine se desesperó por dentro y quiso gritarles a todos, pero se contuvo.

-Bueno… ¿Y adónde fue?-

-Me parece que al Breadsticks algo así-

La sangre hirviendo pronto comenzó a colorear el pálido rostro de Blaine, quien intentó mantener la calma. Mike miró con curiosidad hacia Anderson y habló, vacilante.

-Jeff… ¿No nos habías dicho que tú y Nick habían preparado algo? Nos gustaría verlo-

El rubio observó con cautela a Blaine y luego dirigió su mirada castaña hacia Nick. Jeff asintió y caminó hasta una esquina para traer su guitarra. Nick, quien había puesto dos bancos para sentarse, murmuró unas cosas antes y cerró los ojos. Jeff tomó asiento junto a él y comenzó a tocar. Nick comenzó.

In the beginning

I never thought it would be you

When we were chillin

Smiling in the photo booth

But we got closer (Yeah)

'Till you were eating off my spoon

And coming over

And we would talk all afternoon

Jeff siguió tocando mientras cantaba lo más agudo que podía.

Tonight we'll just get drunk

Disturb the peace

Bind your hands all over me

And then you bite your lip

Whisper and say, "We're going all the way"

Nick se levantó del banco y puso una mano en su pecho mientras cantaba, emocionado.

Tonight, take me to the other side

Sparks fly like the Fourth of July

Just take me to the other side

I see that sexy look in your eyes

Jeff siguió sentado, pero lo apoyó en el coro.

And I know, we ain't friends anymore

If we walk down this road

We'll be lovers for sho

So tonight kiss me like it's do or die

And take me to the other side

Jeff hizo los efectos con los acordes de su guitarra y Nick hizo tantas voces como le eran posibles por sí mismo.

(Woah)

Take me to the other side

(Woah)

And take me to the other side

(Woah)

Kiss me like it's do or die

(Woah)

And take me to the other side

Tras los últimos acordes, Blaine miró impacientemente su reloj plateado por última vez. Apenas Dave, Mike y Sebastian les aplaudían cuando se levantó, desesperado.

-¿Adónde vas?- le preguntó Dave, intrigado. Blaine comenzó a recoger sus cosas con rapidez.

-Tengo algo que hacer. Nos vemos mañana…- se despidió para alejarse rápido. Sebastian se levantó de un salto y lo siguió.

-Blaine, ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó algunos pasos detrás de él. Anderson todavía caminaba, apresurado.

-Sí-

-¿Por qué estás tan alterado?-

-Porque ya me retrasé-

-¿Y qué tienes que hacer?- insistió Smythe. Blaine exhaló, pero todavía no se volvía si quiera para explicarle su situación.

-Algo… que me encargaron mis padres-

-¿Y te puedo ayudar?-

En la entrada de la escuela con el estacionamiento Blaine se volvió, furioso.

-¡NO!-

Sebastian retrocedió un paso, asustado por el enojo de su amigo. Los ojos miel de Blaine se volvían fríos con el pasar de los segundos y su nariz se hinchaba por el exceso de aire que inhalaba y exhalaba con frustración. Sus labios se volvieron una línea gruesa.

-¿Qué quieres, Sebastian?-

-Nada. Sólo me pregunté si necesitabas algo…-murmuró, inseguro. Blaine negó con la cabeza e intentó hablar con toda la amabilidad de la que era capaz.

-Bueno, si no quieres nada, deberías dejar que me ocupe en mis asuntos. Hasta mañana- gruñó mientras se alejaba. Por lo visto, no tenía mucha amabilidad. Sebastian lo siguió con la mirada hasta que vio cómo Blaine entraba a su auto, un jetta azul oscuro elegante, y escapaba de la escuela. Suspiró, sintiéndose derrotado.

* * *

-A lo mejor no llega- suspiró Kurt, aburrido contra su teléfono. A pesar de la corta distancia, Rachel había insistido en llamarle por celular para mantener un contacto de bajo perfil. A Kurt todo eso le parecía una tontería.

-Ponte alerta. No tengo tanta suerte. Las personas se pegan a mí como abejas a las flores-

Kurt dejó escapar una risa exagerada y corta. Berry puso los ojos en blanco para ella misma.

-Sabes de qué estoy hablando-

-Claro que sí, señora- asintió un Kurt solemne. Sus ojos azules, aburridos de pasearse por todo el lugar, decidieron darse una vuelta por el estacionamiento. Al instante, se abrieron de un golpe.

-Eh… Rachel, ya llegaron-

-¿Qué? ¿Quiénes?- chilló Berry al otro lado del aparato.

-Quinn… y viene con su hermano- eso último lo dijo sonriendo. Rachel movió su cabeza como poseída para buscarlos con toda la mirada y terminó por picarse los ojos con su propio cabello. Se llevó sus dedos a sus ojos para calmar el ardor y por dentro deseó que Kurt estuviera viendo mal. Hummel, quien estaba sentado junto a una ventana de lado al estacionamiento, sonrió como tonto al ver pasar al par de rubios.

-¡Kurt! Qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí- exclamó una Quinn bastante confundida y asustada como para sonar alegre. El aludido sonrió, mirando de reojo a Sam.

-Sí… tenía hambre y vine a ver qué tal está este lugar- mintió descaradamente. Quinn frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Rachel te trajo?-

-¿Rachel está aquí?- fingió demencia al ver tan apurada a Evans. Sam se alzó con sus puntas para observar el lugar mejor. Una sonrisa nerviosa se cruzó por el rostro de Quinn.

-No lo sé, tal vez… Ya ves, con eso de que ustedes son muy buenos amigos…-

-Ah, sí, pero esta vez yo vine solo-

Quinn asintió, más tranquila y luego fingió una sonrisa de seguridad.

-Bueno… nos vemos mañana en la escuela, Kurt- se despidió. Hummel asintió, emocionado y levantó la carta que tenía entre las manos para pasar desapercibido un momento. Apenas el par de rubios caminó un par de pasos, cuando Quinn divisó a una Rachel bastante confundida. Se volvió hacia su hermano.

-Mira, allá está- dijo a manera de despedida. Sam vaciló.

-Sí, ya la vi. ¿Entonces…?-

Evans se volvió hacia el rubio de labios grandes.

-¿Entonces? Entonces es aquí donde me dejas y después me recoges.-

Sam frunció el ceño.

-Pensé que me quedaría a vigilarte, Quinn. Ése fue el trato con papá-

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero yo puedo cuidarme solita. Además, es Rachel… ¿Crees de veras que es capaz de hacerme algo malo?- levantó una ceja.

Sam entrecerró los ojos.

-No…- dijo, inseguro.

-Exacto. Entonces… hasta luego-

-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Quedarme en el auto?-

-¿Por qué no vas a la mini plaza que está en la otra calle? Seguro hay tienda de cómics y eso-

-Pues sí necesito un cómic nuevo…-murmuró Sam, pensativo. Quinn esbozó una sonrisa cegadora.

-Piérdete. Al rato te llamo- y se alejó de manera elegante. Sam suspiró. Odiaba que para Quinn, las personas sólo fueran medios para llegar a lo que ella quería. Lo hacía sentirse… usado. Caminó de regresó por donde entró y se encontró con la mirada insistente de Kurt.

-¡Sam! ¿Ya te vas tan pronto?- le preguntó una nota más aguda de lo normal debido a la emoción. El rubio sonrió a medias.

-Algo así-

-¿Y si te quedas a comer conmigo?-

-Ah… yo creo que en otra ocasión. Tengo que ir a la tienda de cómics-

-Pero la tienda de cómics cierra hasta las ocho de la noche y apenas son las cuatro-

-No lo sé, viejo- dudó, vacilante. Kurt sonrió con una oferta que jamás podría rechazar.

-Vamos. Yo invito-

Incapaz de declinar tal invitación y motivado principalmente por su preocupación por su hermana y el extraño crujido que su estómago había comenzado a crear, asintió.

-De acuerdo-

* * *

-¿Cómo estás?- la rubia saludó a Berry mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella. Rachel asintió.

-Bien… ¿Y tú?-

Quinn sonrió mecánicamente.

-Bien… Algo preocupada. ¿Le comentaste a Kurt sobre que nos veríamos aquí?-

Los ojos castaños de Rachel se abrieron como platos, horrorizada. ¿Debo mentir? ¿Echo de cabeza a Kurt, aún cuando él me ayudó o miento?

-¿No lo habías visto?- insistió Quinn, más tranquila. Rachel negó lentamente y solamente una vez.

-Ah, de acuerdo. Digo, no tengo nada en contra de él o de alguien, pero bueno. La idea era traerte a compensarte a algún lugar-

-Con respecto a eso... No tenías que "recompensarme". Estoy bien-

-Pero estabas molesta- vaciló Quinn, abriendo mucho sus ojos en una expresión inocente.

-Sí, pero ya no estoy molesta.- admitió Berry.- De hecho, estoy más que alegre. Estoy buscando una nueva recopilación de canciones para las regionales. Ya están cada vez más cerca-

-¿Y qué canciones tienes en mente?-

-Bueno, me parece que Tell Him de Celine y Barbra sería un excelente comienzo. También Just Give Me A Reason de P!nk y Nate es una buena opción. The Way de Ariana y Mac también es como un himno perfecto para mi alto registro o Don't You Wanna Stay de Kelly y Jason Aldean. Incluso pensé en Overboard de Justin Bieber, Little Things de One Direction o incluso Like Nobody's Around de Big Time Rush-

-¿Justin y boybands? Vaya- parpadeó la rubia, admirada. Rachel se encogió de hombros, maravillada.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Estoy inspirada-

-Aunque todas ésas opciones son muy buenas, me di cuenta que la mayoría son duetos… ¿Planeas secuestrarme para que los cante contigo?- se rió, anhelando en secreto la idea. El rostro de Rachel se paralizó de terror puro.

-De hecho… todos votaron para que Finn y yo comenzáramos, así que me pareció una buena idea ahorrarnos tiempo en dividir la canción si ya la encontraba dividida-

El rostro pálido de Quinn se vio bastante desencajado por la decepción y la tristeza, pero intentó ocultarlo.

-Ah… me parecen excelentes opciones-

-Bueno, cualquier canción quedaría excelente si Finn y yo la cantásemos. Es decir, tenemos una química musical muy peligrosa- se congratuló ella misma y cuando se dio cuenta de cuánto hería a Quinn con ése comentario, se mostró apenada.

-Lo siento, Quinn… No sabía que sentías algo por Finn. Es algo que ni yo puedo controlar- se disculpó, apesumbrada. La rubia se sobresaltó, confundida.

-¿Crees que siento algo por Finn Hudson?-

-Bueno, si no fuera así, no reaccionarías así ante mis comentarios de nuestra química musical- supuso, atenta a los gestos de Evans. Ella se rió, muy divertida.

-¿Qué?- quiso saber Berry, sonriendo.

-No sabía cuán divertida puedes ser a veces, Rachel Berry. Lo había olvidado-

La aludida pareció confundida. Ya no se sentía tan presionada a ser perfecta ante Quinn Evans. Se sentía bastante muy cómoda, casi tanto como para platicarle acerca de ésos sentimientos encontrados que había tenido todo el fin de semana gracias al beso robado de Finn. Pero tampoco era tan tonta o cruel como para hacerlo. Rachel sabía que muy dentro de Quinn, ella tenía algo con Finn. ¿Pero qué tipo de cosa sería?

* * *

Sam picoteó su plato de carne parrillada en una salsa espesa roja mientras que Kurt, con elegancia y solemnidad, movía su espagueti a la boloñesa.

-¿Nadie dijo nada después de lo del viernes?-

-Nop. Al menos no delante de mí. ¿Cómo qué cosa debimos decir?-

-No, no sé. Me imaginé que dirían algo, pero está bien si no lo hicieron-

-De hecho, quiero aclarar algo: Yo no soy como ellos- lo miró fijamente a los ojos, serio. Una punzada incómoda se clavó en el estómago de Kurt. Tal vez Sam había adivinado sus intenciones, tal vez hasta era homofóbico y eso… ¿Pero entonces por qué había aceptado comer con él?

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?- tartamudeó, débil y sofocado. Sam se relajó y le dio un sorbo a su refresco de uva.

-Quiero decir que yo no quiero problemas. He visto cómo se llevan. En especial Blaine y tú… yo no soy así. A mí no me gusta la guerra y eso. Salvo que juegue en Halo, entonces me encanta, pero en la vida real, no soy violento-

Kurt suspiró, aliviado.

-Tampoco Mike lo es. Ni siquiera sé cómo ha soportado estar ahí medio año si cada dos meses se tienen que pelear con ustedes y por lo que sé, ahora más ya que se frecuentan-

-No me malentiendas. Tampoco nos gusta pelear a nosotros… A Santana le encanta jugar con la gente, pero eso ya es de ella, no es de nosotros. Tampoco me gusta llevarme así con los demás, pero así nos ha tratado ese tal Blaine y pues… Es defendernos o morir-

-Tal vez necesitan conocernos mejor. Tal vez hasta nos llevaríamos bien, quizás incluso podríamos hasta ser amigos- imaginó Sam, emocionado ante la idea de ver más a Mercedes Jones. Kurt, idealizando otras opciones, sonrió.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo. Sería una excelente idea-

En ése momento, un chico de cabello negro entró al restaurante bastante confundido. Sus ojos se enfocaron en mil lugares a la vez hasta que se fijó en el rubio y el castaño comiendo junto a la ventana. Con una sonrisa burlona caminó hasta ellos y vio cómo se paralizaba Kurt.

-Hola, compañeros- saludó un Blaine de buen humor. Sam se volvió, apurado.

-Lamento no haber llegado al ensayo. Mi hermana Quinn tuvo algo que hacer y mi papá insistió en que la acompañara y luego me encontré con Kurt y…- dijo todo de un movimiento, sin siquiera poder masticar la carne en su boca. Blaine frunció la nariz sin quitar la sonrisa.

-Vaya, es una gran historia, pero primero termina de comer para que no te ahogues- le indicó Anderson mientras le pasaba una servilleta. Kurt levantó una ceja.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?- inquirió el ojiazul. Blaine, de buena manera se volvió para mirarlo.

-Pasé a comprar algo de comer-

-Ah, pues siéntate. Estamos hablando de un tema importante- lo invitó Sam, emocionado mientras tragaba. Blaine se rió y tomó asiento junto a Kurt, frente a Sam. La aproximidad fue incómoda.

-¿Y de qué hablaban?- curioseó Blaine, alegre.

-De que no nos gusta cómo nos tratamos de equipo a equipo- respondió Kurt, sonriendo socarronamente. Blaine entrecerró los ojos cuando lo miró y después miró a Sam.

-Sí. Le estaba diciendo a Kurt que yo no soy como ustedes. Digo, no te ofendas, pero mis tratos hacia los contrarios jamás han sido tan malos…-

-Oh, pero nosotros no hacemos nada- dijo inocentemente Blaine. Kurt le contestó.

-¿Se acuerdan cuando nos dijeron de cosas antes de la seccional a Rachel y a mí? ¿O cuando uno de ustedes, sino es que varios, decidió destrozar las llantas de MI auto? ¿O como cuando me arrojaste jabón en el lavado de autos?-

Blaine se sonrojó.

-Sí, ya entendí tu punto.-

Kurt se rió por lo bajo, disfrutándolo. Los ojos de Sam brillaron.

-¿Ven? Si pudiéramos llevarnos mejor… podríamos ser más que sólo amigos-

-Acepto- murmuró el ojiazul, totalmente hipnotizado por el rubio. Blaine, que también se había quedado hechizado por Evans asintió, abriendo levemente los labios.

-Pero todos tendríamos que comprometernos. A mí me agrada mucho Mercedes y Finn. Y los demás parecen muy buenos. Además, MI hermana está en su escuela, y si se llegara a unir a su coro… yo no sé si podría con su mismo espíritu deportivo. Ella es mi hermana y aunque a veces me fastidie, la tengo que cuidar-

-Entiendo lo que dices- asintió Kurt- Y yo le echaré un ojo mientras está en McKinley. No te preocupes, Sam, puedes confiar en mí- le recalcó. Sam esbozó una sonrisa mientras le estiraba el brazo con la palma abierta.

-Gracias, viejo. De veras te lo agradezco-

Kurt, torpe, imitó su movimiento y cuando ambas manos se tocaron, Kurt sintió un sentimiento eléctrico recorriendo su mano entera. Blaine se ponía verde de los celos. Entonces el teléfono de Hummel sonó.

-Oh, Kurt, ¿Es tu pareja?- se burló Blaine mientras Kurt sacaba su teléfono. Kurt frunció el ceño.

-No, no tengo novio- murmuró.

-De veras necesito tu ayuda. ¿Cuándo puedo verte?- decía el mensaje de Dave. Kurt se mordió el labio.

-Seguro este no es el lugar para esa conversación, ¿Eh, Kurt?-insistió, socarrón. Sam se levantó.

-Iré al baño- y se alejó mientras Blaine lo desnudaba con la mirada mientras se alejaba. Cuando desapareció, Anderson volvió su rostro hacia Kurt.

-¿Qué dice el novio? ¿Ya te quiere ver?- siguió regodeándose. Hummel frunció el ceño, molesto.

-No es mi novio y no te interesa. ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan irritante?-

-¿Podrías dejar de intentar hacerme quedar mal frente a MI amigo?- le regresó el ladrido, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ah ¿Yo te dejo mal frente a él?- se burló Kurt- Tampoco me necesitas para eso, Blaine Anderson. Tú solito quedas mal frente a todos-

-No te pases de la raya, Hummel.- lo amenazó, acercándose a él de forma brusca. Kurt puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué pasó con el "amor y paz, hermano"?- hizo voz de pacheco exagerado. Blaine quiso abofetearlo por su insolencia, pero lo único que hizo fue botarse de risa. Kurt levantó una ceja, inquieto.

-¿Tienes un trastorno de bipolaridad?-

Blaine, con lágrimas en los ojos y riéndose a todo volumen lo miró con esfuerzo.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, Anderson?-

-Tú- contestó entre risas y cuando Sam regresó, intentó controlarse, más no pudo.

-¿Qué tiene Blaine?-preguntó el rubio, curioso y sonriendo.

-Quién sabe. Está demente- se encogió de hombros.

La velada se vio arruinada por una sorpresiva tormenta que llegó a azotar a la ciudad. Los Evans vivían lejos, por lo que Sam fue a insistirle a Quinn en regresar a casa ya. La rubia, quien se encontraba fascinada con el encuentro y las charlas con Berry, había puesto mala cara ante la despedida. Blaine, Kurt y Rachel se habían quedado en la entrada mientras se despedían de los hermanos rubios alejarse en un carro verde oscuro viejo.

-¿Ya se van ustedes también?- preguntó Blaine, sin mirarlos y con los ojos puestos en su reloj plateado. Kurt y Rachel se miraron.

-¿Por qué? ¿Nos va a secuestrar o algo así?- gimió Berry, asustada. Kurt se rió.

-Tranquila, Rachel, Blaine es bueno, ¿O no? Hasta donde tengo entendido, los Hobbits siempre han sido pacíficos. ¿Por qué no les haces honor a sus viejas costumbres, Blaine Anderson?-

El moreno cerró los ojos, inhaló y exhaló un par de veces y después lo ignoró.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- le masculló la castaña al ojiazul. Kurt lo observó un momento y después respondió.

-Creo que me encuentra irritante y ésa es su manera de contenerse de golpearme-

-¿Y por qué simplemente no nos golpeas y ya?- inquirió Rachel directamente a Anderson. El aludido abrió los ojos y la miró.

-Porque mínimo yo tengo educación y no golpeo mujeres. Además, me descalificarían del concurso de coro y eso es un lujo que no puedo darme- Entrecerró los ojos y le regresó la mirada a Kurt- Ustedes seguro esperan que eso pase para tener una ventaja, ¿Verdad?-

-La única ventaja que ustedes podrían tener sobre nosotros es que todos quedáramos en coma- le contestó Kurt, mirando hacia el horizonte oscuro, frío y todavía húmedo por la constante lluvia.

-No sería difícil- masculló Blaine para sus adentros. Rachel se volvió para mirarlo, asustada.

-Vámonos, Kurt. Ése tipo no me da buena vibra-

-Este tipo tiene nombre. Blaine Devon Anderson. Apréndetelo, niña-

Kurt lo miró por encima del hombro.

-Vámonos, Rachel. No vale la pena-

La castaña prefirió pasar un par de segundos debajo de la lluvia, permitiendo que se le estropeara el peinado a estar en la entrada con ésa bestia conocida como Blaine Anderson. Jamás podría confiar en alguno de ellos.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Tina caminaba muy animada con su celular en las manos por la escuela. Muy sonriente, le respondía a Mike con alegría.

-Seguro enloquecerán. Fu. Ojalá vieran lo buenos que somos juntos, ¿No crees? Quizás podríamos alcanzar más cosas así :P- le mencionó Mike. Tina sonrió tímidamente frente al celular.

-El problema es que todavía se ven como competencia. Y hasta las regionales, no creo que eso vaya a cambiar- puso mala cara Tina ante su mensaje. Era negativo y deprimente, pero no dejaba de ser cierto. Suspiró cuando se acercó a su casillero, cambió su libro de Matemáticas por el de Biología y siguió su camino.

-¿Crees que deberíamos decírselos? Es obvio que lo haremos, pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Se lo han ganado? ¿No incendiarán el lugar una vez sabido el trato?-

-Si no incendiaron el centro comercial, no creo que incendien la mansión de un millonario.¬- le aseguró Tina al subir las escaleras.

-Por si las dudas, les decimos que está en contra de las reglas y si hacen algo malo, los descalificarán xD-

Tina se rió por lo bajo mientras entraba a su salón y se sentaba hasta atrás. Antes de guardar el celular, le tecleó rápido su despedida.

-Eres un genio. Tengo que irme (Odio la biología) después nos ponemos de acuerdo bien: P-

Suspiró y por dentro rezó para que los próximos 50 minutos se fueran volando. De veras tenía que contactar a Mike.

Cuando terminó la clase, Tina salió disparada hacia el salón del coro, cuyo número había crecido en un integrante más. La hermana de Sam se encontraba ahí, sentada detrás de Rachel, quien se encontraba situada junto a un Finn Hudson muy sonriente. También estaban Santana, Brittany, Mercedes y Kurt ahí.

-Hola a todos- saludó en general para no hacer obvio el que había olvidado el nombre de Evans. Hummel de inmediato se levantó y se puso en el centro del salón para hablarles.

-Chicos, tengo que hablarles de algo…- comenzó sonriendo para ser interrumpido por una mordaz Santana.

-Oh, Dios mío, eres mujer, ¿Verdad? Lo sabía- se rió, provocando risas en Quinn y Brittany e incluso Tina medio sonrió. Kurt puso mala cara.

-Después de los cinco segundos de atención para Santana, quiero de veras pedirles que hay que ser amables con los Warblers. Hay que tener educación y elegancia ante todo- les pidió, sonriente y nervioso.

-Dos cosas: La primera: ¿Desde cuándo te importa ser "amable" con los otros? La segunda:¿Desde cuándo crees que un grupo coral tiene que tener "educación y elegancia"? Para eso está el coro de la Iglesia- se quejó Santana.

La voz de Santana reventó el sentido común de Kurt y explotó.

-Bueno, Santana, a ti debería importarte más que a nadie el que seamos amables. Digo, tu novio está en el equipo enemigo. ¿No te molestaría si lo tratásemos mal? Ah, lo olvidé, no es tu novio, sólo te acuestas con él. Como sea. Tal vez no todos podemos tener los mismos valores y la misma moral que tú, Santana López, pero si no puedes acatar la única regla sencilla y de oro que a partir de hoy estará, lo siento, no puedes seguir más aquí. Y me vale un carajo si te ofendo o no o como lo puedas tomar-

Quinn, Rachel, Finn, Brittany, Mercedes y sobre todo Santana estaban sorprendidos. Tina sí estaba consciente de la situación y encuentros Sebtana gracias a Mike, quien le había confiado el secreto y Kurt parecía inconsciente a lo que había dicho. Se extrañó que todos permanecieran callados y horrorizados.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?-

-Oh, hermanito- murmuró Finn, asustado. Lentamente Rachel miró a Finn y después a Santana. Palideció de manera sorprendente y ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para atacar a Hummel. Brittany rompió el silencio.

-¿Quién es tu novio, Santana?-

López la miró, horrorizada, a punto de echarse a llorar. Los ojos claros de Brittany se veían confundidos y parecía que la habían herido más profundo que jamás alguien lo haya hecho.

-¿Como que quién, Brittany? ¡Sebastian Smythe!...- y al ver la mueca de dolor físico en Pierce, se tapó la boca, Kurt, asustado.

-Oh, por Dios, ¿Te acuestas con uno de nuestros "enemigos"?- le preguntó Mercedes, en voz baja.

-No puedo creerlo- masculló Quinn, sorprendida.

-¿Por qué no nos habían dicho nada?- se quejó Rachel, mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia Finn y Kurt. El celular de Hummel sonó en su bolsillo y por primera vez en la vida, se había alegrado que fuera un mensaje de urgencia.

-Eh… me tengo que ir, chicos. Nos vemos- y salió huyendo. Mercedes se levantó cuidadosamente y pasó detrás de Santana y Brittany, con los ojos muy abiertos y puestos en Tina.

-Yo también me voy. Tengo Biología…- se excusó Jones. Quinn se levantó, saltó el escalón hacia el piso y fue tras Mercedes.

-Me voy contigo-

Finn se levantó y fue seguido por Rachel, quien seguía recriminándole. Tina se fue, inquieta. Santana todavía estaba en shock. Brittany mantenía la vista fija en ella.

-¿Santana? ¿Estás bien?-

López asintió. La rubia se mordió el labio, soportando las dolorosas y amargas lágrimas que la amenazaban con romperla.

-¿Quién es Sebastian Smythe? Por favor, dime que es el cangrejo de la Sirenita-

Santana se volvió un poco para mirarla, horrorizada.

-Por favor-

-Lo siento mucho, Brittany… Yo… me tengo que ir- se levantó y salió del salón casi corriendo. Brittany se apresuro a seguirla.

-¿Sigue en pie nuestro acuerdo del viernes?-

Santana se volvió para mirarla, pero sin afirmar ni negar, la dejó atrás. Brittany se aguantó tanto como pudo, pero algunas lágrimas la traicionaron. Rápidamente se limpió el rostro, se volvió y exhaló.

Easey come, easey go. That just how you live

Take, take, take it all but you never give

Should've know you were trouble from the first kiss

Had your eyes wide open… Why were they open?

* * *

-¿Por qué estás tan feliz?- le preguntó Sebastian a Blaine en los pasillos. Anderson suspiró inconscientemente.

-¿Alguna vez has sentido que sin conocer a alguien mucho, no sé, podría poner tu mundo de cabeza?-

Una luz en la cabeza de Sebastian se prendió. A lo mejor Blaine ya había sentido lo que Sebastian quería transmitirle. A lo mejor ya se había dado cuenta de que Sebastian estaba enamorado de él. Sonrió, confiado.

-Sí, lo he sentido-

Blaine frunció el ceño.

-¿En serio o me estás tomando el pelo?-

-En serio lo he sentido. Créeme. Cuéntame qué te pasó- le ordenó, emocionado. A lo mejor Blaine se sentía igual por él…

Anderson inhaló profundamente.

-Bueno… Pues este chico me ha estado ayudando mucho, a pesar que no lo conozco mucho. Quiero conocerlo mejor, ¿Me entiendes? Quiero saber todo de él y que él sepa todo de mí…. No te burles-

El castaño negó con la cabeza, asombrado.

-No, para nada. Te entiendo… ¿Es alguien a quien conozco?-

Anderson se detuvo en el pasillo y lo miró, desconfiado.

-No sé si deba confiarte todo-

-Vamos, hombre. Sé guardar secretos-

Blaine levantó una ceja, inquieto.

-¿Así como guardaste tu secreto con Santana?-

Sebastian, quien sintió culpa en una parte de su cerebro, decidió concentrarse en las deliciosas sensaciones que le hacía sentir Blaine Devon Anderson.

-Eso nunca fue un secreto. Como sea. Puedes confiar en mí o me dejo de llamar Sebastian Smythe-

Blaine suspiró, derrotado. Vaciló algunos momentos y por ésos momentos, Sebastian estuvo seguro: Se me va a declarar. Ahora. Aquí. ¿Qué día es? Rayos… ¿Qué puto día es hoy? ¡Es imposible! ¡No sabré cuál es el día de nuestro aniversario! Qué mal novio soy…. Bueno. Investigaré. Ahora quiero que me abrace y me bese frente a todos para que sepan que soy suyo y él es mío pensó hasta que un nombre lo destruyó todo. Sus fantasías, sus sueños, sus sentimientos. Su corazón. Y ahora sus ojos parecían llover.

-Sam Evans. Pero por favor, no le digas a nadie. Creo que puede haber una pequeña oportunidad y no quiero arruinarla-

El castaño se quedó mudo. Fingió una sonrisa y asintió.

-Tengo que irme… Tu secreto está a salvo- murmuró con la voz demasiado baja para que se diera cuenta de cuán rota estaba. Blaine, extrañado, asintió.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos-

Sebastian se volvió, caminó algunos pasillos hasta llegar al desértico pasillo del segundo piso, donde se metió al salón de música.

Gave you all I had and you tossed in the trash, you tossed in the trash you did…

To give me all your love is all I ever asked

'cause what you don't understand is…

* * *

-Lamento ser tan insistente, pero creo que de veras me puedes ayudar- le explicó Dave en su auto. Un sentra dorado oscuro.

-Al contrario, creo que te debo la vida. Acababa de meter la pata bien al fondo con Santana y si nadie me sacaba de ahí, alguien me hubiera asesinado. Te lo aseguro-

Dave lo miró de reojo. El auto no se movía, estaba en el estacionamiento de la escuela McKinley, en la parte más alejada de la entrada al campus.

-¿Qué sucedió?- quiso saber Karofksy.

Kurt exhaló, como si fuera un gran peso muerto. O un gran secreto. ¿Qué tan enterados estaban sobre la relación Sebtana los Warblers?

-Ya la cagué una vez… no sé si puedo hacerlo de nuevo-

-Inténtalo- sonrió Dave ante el florido lenguaje de Kurt. El ojiazul suspiró y esbozó una débil sonrisa.

-Sebtana. Eso pasó-

-¿Qué es eso?- frunció los labios Dave ante su ignorancia.

-Ya sabes, Sebastian y Santana. Estás enterado de que tienen una relación puramente sexual, ¿No?-

Dave asintió, sonriendo traviesamente.

-Sí, lo sé-

-Pues, mira, es algo complicado. Santana y Brittany tienen una especie de relación extraña "no pública" sabrá Dios por qué cuando todo el mundo ya sabe de ellas. En fin. Pues hoy Santana me llevó al límite y mi bocota y yo soltamos lo de Sebtana-

-No entiendo. ¿Te metiste en problemas sólo por decir eso?-

-Es que ese tema en mi equipo era un tabú. Santana nos había prohibido a Finn y a mí comentarlo y mucho menos a Brittany y ahora yo lo arruiné…-

-No te preocupes. Seguro se arreglará solo. No es algo tan grave.-lo consoló Dave. Kurt, quien mantenía la cabeza cabizbaja, la levantó, sonriendo.

-Tienes razón.-

-¿Y bueno?- sonrió Dave de buena gana- ¿Adónde quieres ir a comer?-

-¿Te importa si paso hoy? Sé que te dije que sí podíamos vernos, pero tengo que hacer algunas cosas importantes. Tú entiendes, arreglos de mi grupo y tareas. Lo entiendes, ¿Verdad?-

Dave intentó ocultar la decepción que lo golpeaba hasta la médula ahora mismo. Asintió sin control alguno y sus manos temblaron.

-S-sí. Tú ve-

Kurt lo miró, sonriente.

-Gracias, Dave. Eres genial- saltó del auto y cuando lo cerró, habló a través de la ventanilla medio abierta.

-Salúdame a Sam, por favor. Ayer me la pasé genial con él. A ver cuándo se repite- sonrió, confiado y se alejó.

Dave sonrió hasta que el ojiazul desapareció en la entrada. Encendió el auto, pero algunas lágrimas de decepción pura brotaron de sus ojos claros. Apretó el volante con fuerza.

I'd catch a granade for you

Throw my hand on the blade for ya

I'd jump in front of a train for ya

You know I'd do anything for ya

Oh

I would go through all this pain

Take a bullet straight trough my brain

Yes, I would die for you, baby…

But you won't do the same

* * *

Sebastian caminaba en círculos, viendo su rostro enrojecer a causa de las lágrimas, viendo sus ojos hincharse a causa del dolor. Sintiendo cómo su corazón se rompía de puro desamor.

Black, black, black and blue

Beat me 'till I'm numb

Tell the devil, hey, when you're gettin' back to where you're from?

* * *

Brittany, quien seguía limpiándose sus manos mientras caminaba por el pasillo con el corazón hecho pedazos en el piso, se detuvo en el salón de Matemáticas, donde Santana la pudo divisar desde su lugar perfectamente. Le sonrió un momento y después se dedicó a ignorarla.

Bad woman, bad woman, that's just what you are

Yeah, you smile in my face

Then ripp the brakes off of my car

* * *

Dave, quien conducía de regreso a Westerville, se detuvo en un rojo. Abrió su ventana, porque sintió que se ahogaba en su propia tristeza. Kurt jamás tuvo un interés por él. ¿Qué le había hecho creer lo contrario? ¿Por qué se había permitido una esperanza tan imposible y dañina como esa?

Gave you all I had, and you tossed in the trash, you tossed in the trash, yes, you did!

To give me all your love, is all I ever asked

'cause, what you don't understand is…

* * *

Sebastian lanzó puñetazos al aire mientras salía del salón de música camino hacia el estudio de Artes Marciales de los Warblers. No había nadie, pero el salón siempre se mantenía abierto. Entró, dejó sus zapatos en la entrada, caminó hasta donde se encontraba el gigantesco maniquí azul y lo golpeó.

I'd catch a granade for ya

Throw my hand on the blade for ya

I'd jump in fron of a train for ya

You know I'd do anything for ya

Oh

I would go trough all this pain

Take a bullet straight trough my brain

Yes, I would die for you baby

But you won't do the same

* * *

Dave se detuvo en el estacionamiento, se bajó del auto y azotó la puerta con mucha fuerza. Recargó su cabeza en el marco de la puerta.

If my body was on fire

* * *

Sebastian se acostó en el suelo, agotado por tantos golpes y agotado de soportar tanta frustración y dolor.

Oh, you'd watch me burn down the flames

* * *

Brittany siguió caminando hasta su casillero, donde lo abrió y tomó una foto de Santana y ella sentadas. Con los brazos cruzados y las cabezas recargadas una en la otra.

You said you love me, you're a liar

'cause you never

Dave caminó abatido hacia la escuela. Levantó el rostro cuando Sam, desde el campo de básquetbol y sin camisa, lo saludó.

Ever

Sebastian, quien se encontraba ahora en el baño, lavándose la cara para bajarse la hinchazón, se miró en el espejo.

Ever did, baby

Brittany regresó la foto a su lugar, cerró el casillero y se recargó unos segundos. Exhaló y continuó.

But tell 'em that I'd still catch a granade for ya

Throw my hand on the blade for ya

I'd jump in front of a train for ya

You know I'd do anything for ya

Oh

I would go trough all this pain

Take a bullet straight trough my brain

Yes, I would die for you baby

But you won't do the same

* * *

Sebastian salió del baño para entrar a su clase de Francés, ya iniciada. Tomó asiento en el último lugar disponible.

No, you won't do the same

* * *

Dave caminó hasta su salón de Historia Natural, se dejó caer en la última banca mientras los demás compañeros y su profesor entraban.

No, You wouldn't do the same

* * *

Brittany entró a la práctica de las Cheerios donde se topó con la mirada a una Santana bastante consternada.

You'll never do the same

No, oh, oh

* * *

Bueno... ¿Qué les pareció, amigos? Todavía falta mucho por avanzar, así que ténganme paciencia. Ésos Sebtana... son todos unos loquillos descuidados. No se preocupen. Las cosas se irán arreglando conforme pase el tiempo. ¿La música? ¿Les gusta, las conocen o no? Investiguen si no. Yo de verdad no tenía idea de cuán buena era ésa canción de Jason Derulo.

Equis. Comenten y aquí nos leemos el próximo viernes. Chao *besos de vainilla*

Pd1:

The Other Side by Jason Derulo.

Granade by Bruno Mars (*Todos queremos esta canción en Glee, no mientan*)


	7. -La Explosión

Los Warblers han crecido de número al incorporar a dos miembros nuevos: Jeff y Nick. Kurt parece estar interesado en Sam, al igual que Blaine y al parecer no les importa pelearse con indirectas o directas con tal de tener la atención de Evans. Yikes.

Quinn al parecer también siente algo por Rachel, quien está confundida por la relación que tiene con ella y con Finn. Wanky. Sebtana sigue disfrutando las ventajas de ser adolescentes, ¿Pero qué costo tendrán?

Dave, Brittany y Sebastian se enfrentan a una posible realidad: Amor no correspondido... ¡Y esto es lo que te perdiste la otra semana en Gives Youy Hell!

* * *

Capítulo 7:- La Explosión.

-La Regional está a un mes… ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?- preguntó Blaine en el salón del coro. Jeff y Nick parecían atentos a lo que decía Blaine. Mike seguía mandándole mensajes a Tina, Sam tenía su guitarra recargada en sus piernas, los ojos cerrados mientras tocaba muy bajito. Sebastian parecía ido y Dave se veía molesto.

-Si están a un mes, ¿Para qué preocuparnos?- gruñó Dave. Blaine frunció el ceño.

-Para prepararnos bien y no perder los Regionales. Recuerden que quien pierda, ya no irá a las Nacionales. Y nosotros nos merecemos el título de Campeones Nacionales por segundo año consecutivo.- explicó, emocionado.

-¿Y no te han mandado un tema o algo parecido?- preguntó Nick, curioso. Blaine negó con la cabeza.

-Normalmente lo mandan una semana y media antes para que todos tengan el mismo tiempo de práctica o algo así-

-¿Entonces de qué serviría practicar algo que ni siquiera conocemos?- insistió Dave. Blaine exhaló.

-Tu actitud derrotista no sirve de nada, Dave. Deshazte de ella- casi le ordenó. Karofsky puso sus ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos.

-Es la verdad. Te guste o no-

-Tal vez podríamos reunir una lista muy general, ¿No? Y así cuando nos llegue el tema, ya podemos elegir uno pre-seleccionado- opinó Jeff, emocionado. Nick le sonrió con orgullo.

-Me gusta ésa idea- habló Mike desde el fondo. Blaine asintió.

-Me gusta saber que hay alguien aquí con la suficiente confianza como para estar dispuesto a dar todo de sí y ganar un lugar en los Nacionales-

-Escuché que andan salvando almas descarriadas- dijo una voz poco familiar. Todos se volvieron, incluso Mike para mirarlo. Era un chico. Castaño, grandes ojos azules ocultos tras unas gafas. Cabello castaño peinado sin un orden y en silla de ruedas.

-Perdón, ¿Y tú eres?- quiso saber Blaine. El chico entró al salón.

-Artie. Artie Abrams. Pueden decirme Artie-

-Artie, ¿Y en qué te podemos ayudar? ¿Necesitas ir al baño o algo así?- se burló Sebastian, socarrón. Artie lo miró, fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Ja, no, gracias. Vine a ver si querían rescatarme-

-¿Rescatarte de qué forma? ¿Quieres un príncipe azul o algo así?- refunfuñó Dave, fulminándolo con la mirada. Artie sonrió.

-Soy hetero. No. Lo que busco es que me rescaten de reprobar Bio-Química-

-¿Quién toma esa clase?- murmuró Jeff, confundido. Artie miró a Blaine.

-Me comentaron que con una actividad extracurricular podría salvar mi trasero. Así que vengo a presentar mi solicitud oficial para ingresar a su coro-

-Eh…. Artie, los regionales son en un mes-

-Llegas justo a tiempo- Mike se levantó, guardando su celular en el bolsillo del saco. Caminó hasta Artie- Ustedes, chicos, parecen no entender que necesitamos a más voces. Mientras más seamos, mejor. Habrá más posibilidades de ganar- le extendió la mano al castaño- Bienvenido, Artie Abrams-

-Ja, gracias, amigo. De veras comencé a preocuparme. Si no encontraba algo bueno, echarían mi trasero a la calle con todo y silla por delante. No podía permitirlo.-

-Soy Mike Chang-

-Y yo soy Sam… y no me gustan los huevos verdes o el jamón.-

Artie lo apuntó con un dedo y asintió.

-Mike, sí, Sam.-

-Yo soy Nick- se presentó educadamente el novio de Jeff.

-Dime Jeff-

-Sebastian Smythe-

-Mi nombre es Dave- gruñó Karofsky.

Blaine caminó hasta Artie.

-Soy Blaine Devon Anderson. Dime Blaine y lidero el grupo. Espero por nuestro bien que puedas cantar bien-

-Más que bien me han dicho. No se preocupen, ¡Patearemos traseros en esa seleccional!-

-Regional- lo corrigió Sebastian.

-Sí, eso. Da igual. ¿Qué haremos ahora?- se emocionó Artie, mirando hacia el salón de música casi lleno. Blaine se llevó una mano a su nuca, pensativo. Sam se levantó.

-Estaba pensando… ¿Y si hacemos algo de country? El country es ligero, es general. No importa qué tema nos den- expuso Evans. Sebastian se rió entre dientes.

-Había olvidado que eras nuevo, Evans- se mofó el castaño. Sam frunció el ceño, confundido.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi idea?-

Dave lo confrontó con la mirada.

-Es estúpida-

Sam respingó, ofendido.

-¿Mi idea es estúpida?-

-Bastante, sí- siguió burlándose Sebastian- Mira, Sam. Se supone que debemos elegir con mucho cuidado las canciones-

-¿Qué tiene de malo el country?- murmuró.

-El country es para idiotas. Y nosotros no somos ningún tipo de idiotas- continuó Dave, tomando una mueca de enfado total.

-¿Qué intentas decir?- se levantó Sam, enojado. Dave lo miró apenas por encima del hombro. Sam podría ser más atlético, pero Dave era mucho más fuerte.

-Sam, mi querido y dulce Samuel Evans…- se acercó a Sebastian y mientras le pasaba un brazo por su hombro, le explicó:- No creo necesario el que te digamos a la cara que todos aquí pensamos que eres un idiota. ¿O quieres tal humillación?-

Sam puso mala cara.

-No sé por qué lo creen- masculló Evans, bajando la cara.

-¡Ja!- se rió Dave, burlón- ¡Y yo no sé por qué tú no lo ves!-

El rubio frunció el ceño, se volvió con Dave y le soltó un puñetazo directo en la mejilla, pero lo único que logró fue hacerlo retroceder dos pasos. Sebastian abrió mucho los ojos y golpeó al rubio directo en la mandíbula. Sam tropezó hacia atrás un poco mientras estiraba su puño cerrado contra el ojo izquierdo de Smythe. Dave se volvió contra Sam y antes de empujarlo contra el suelo, le partió el labio con su poderoso puño. El rubio cayó al suelo y antes de que Sebastian pudiera patearlo, Mike se puso delante de él. Blaine se inclinó hacia Sam protectoramente mientras que entre Nick, Jeff y Artie intentaban mantener tranquilo a Dave.

-¡¿Ustedes qué se creen?! ¡¿Bestias?! ¡Bien, pero NO AQUÍ!- gritó Blaine, fulminando con la mirada a Dave y a Sebastian. Karofsky se calmó rápidamente y levantó las manos. Le echó una mirada envenenada hacia Evans, que intentaba incorporarse lentamente con la ayuda de los brazos de Anderson. Después, se marchó del salón como una bestia enfurecida.

Sebastian se rió entre dientes y dio un paso lejos de Mike y siguió el rastro de su compañero. Mike se volvió para mirar a sus amigos.

-Por favor, no me digan que son así de violentos- habló Artie, con el humor apenas escondiendo su preocupación en su voz.

-No. No son así- negó Mike. Sam se llevó una mano hacia su voluminoso labio rosa ahora chorreando sangre. Nick sacó de su bolsillo un paquete de kleenex y se los ofreció.

-¿Te duele mucho?- quiso saber el novio de Jeff.

-No- mintió mientras hacía un gesto de dolor al intentar limpiarse torpemente los labios.

-¿Por qué atacaron así a Sam?- se preguntó Blaine, inquieto y horrorizado.

Rachel caminó con entusiasmo hacia el casillero donde se encontraba Kurt metiendo y sacando libros de su mochila.

-Hola, mejor amigo-

Kurt, todavía con la mirada en sus libros, asintió.

-Rachel-

-¿No me dirás "mejor amiga" porque sigues molesto porque te obligué a acompañarme al Breadsticks?- aventuró la castaña, incrédula. Kurt cerró su casillero tras guardar su libro de historia y la miró, sonriente.

-No. No te diré "mejor amiga" porque no tengo ganas.-

-¿Tan mal te la pasaste?- preguntó Rachel, apesumbrada. Hummel intentó negarlo, pero lo cierto es que su cita improvisada con Sam había sido mucho muy divertida. Incluso aún cuando había llegado a interrumpir deliberadamente ése Blaine Devon Anderson.

-No. Estuvo decente- comenzó a caminar Kurt, ruborizándose un poco.

-Yo te iba a contar cómo me la pasé…- la castaña seguía cabizbaja. El ojiazul se volvió para sonreírle.

-Cuéntamelo, mejor amiga-

Berry alzó la cabeza con sus ojos brillando por la emoción. Saltó hacia adelante y tomó el brazo de Kurt.

-Fue muy divertido. Quinn es muy graciosa-

-¿Fue una cita?- inquirió con una ceja levantada. Rachel lo miró, sonriente.

-Claro que no. No me gusta Quinn de ésa manera, ya sabes-

-Ah… ¿Y Finn?-

Rachel se paralizó unos segundos y después reanudó.

-Tampoco me gusta Finn de ésa manera-

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Hummel, sonriente. Rachel negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, porque aquí viene, así que mejor los dejo solos…- se despidió, se deshizo del brazo entretejido de Berry con el suyo y siguió su camino. Berry se volvió, horrorizada y a unos cuantos metros Finn caminaba hacia ella. Con su chamarra de fútbol americano, su cabello despeinado a propósito y su sonrisa tierna.

-Hola, Rachel-

Antes de que la castaña pudiera contestarle algo, Finn la envolvió en un abrazo gigante. La judía por un segundo creyó que había muerto y que los brazos de Finn eran la puerta al cielo. Cuando se separaron, hasta sintió dolor físico.

-Finn- asintió ella, sonrojada. Finn sonrió aún más, ocultando su vergüenza.

-La última vez no tuve mucha oportunidad de hablar bien contigo… ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien, bien, Finn. Muchas gracias- se rió, nerviosa. Hudson sonrió.

-Te preguntaba acerca del beso de la otra semana…-

Rachel bajó un poco la cabeza y se pasó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. La levantó y sonrió, aún muerta de nervios.

-Estoy bien. ¿Qué hay sobre ti?-

Finn esbozó una sonrisa tímida y metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su chamarra.

-Estoy igual que tú-

Rachel levantó el rostro, emocionada y luego trató de calmarse.

-¿En serio? Digo… hay que ser profesionales. Por el momento, hay que hacerlo por nuestros amigos, Finn.-

Finn descompuso su cara notoriamente. Incluso palideció ante las palabras de Berry, quien al ver su preocupación, se alarmó.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Síp- fingió una media sonrisa. Rachel entrecerró los ojos.

-Finn… ¿Tú querías…?- aventuró Berry, insegura. Los ojos de Finn decían algo, pero sus palabras otra cosa muy distinta. Hudson metió sus manos a sus bolsillos, demasiado inseguro y confundido.

-Nada. Está bien.- comenzaron a caminar hacia las escaleras. Finn miró a Berry, quien no podía quitarle la mirada de encima.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar uno de…?-

-Estoy disponible este jueves- asintió Rachel, hipnotizada por los ojos castaños del mariscal de campo. Finn sonrió, esperanzado.

-Entonces… te llamaré después para ponernos de acuerdo. Digo, sé que no comes carne porque eres herbívora…-

-Vegana. Y sí, estaría lindo.-

Ambos siguieron caminando cuando en un momento, Rachel tomó el brazo de Finn con despreocupación y el castaño sonrió. A lo lejos, Quinn miraba la escena con los ojos húmedos. Inhaló con agresividad y caminó con rapidez hacia el baño de mujeres del segundo piso. Entró, sacó una bolsita morada con cosméticos y se dedicó a no llorar. Pero un sollozo más lastimero la despertó de su nube de tensión y miró hacia la puerta del cubículo que se abría. Una Santana López salía, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y el cabello revuelto.

-¿Estás bien?-

-¿Qué te importa?- le gruñó López. Quinn levantó un poco el mentón, segura.

-No dije que me importara. ¿Estás bien?-

-Eso no tiene sentido- se volvió López, totalmente molesta. La rubia suspiró, captando de inmediato el problema.

-Estás enamorada de Brittany. Te acuestas con Sebastian. Y tienes mucho miedo. Eso te pasa-

Santana se puso pálida del miedo. Intentó negarlo, pero todo era verdad. Quiso abofetear a Evans, pero su mirada era tranquila, pacífica y llena de luz. Quería gritarle, pero ése rostro seriamente preocupado la sacudió hasta la médula. Quiso largarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue bajar la cabeza y murmurar.

-Tengo un retraso-

La rubia abrió mucho los ojos, con expresión horrorizada. Santana la abrazó y se rompió en lágrimas.

-Brittany… ella no… ella no podrá perdonarme-

-Tienes que ser honesta con ella, Santana. Ella merece saberlo-

Santana la soltó y se alejó un par de pasos, mirándola con desconfianza. Quinn se había tranquilizado lo suficiente como para que no le temblara la voz. López asintió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Sí- se alejó a la puerta.

-Suerte- sonrió Quinn, intentando transmitirle serenidad y fuerza. Una vez que salió por completo, Evans se tapó su bello rostro y se echó a llorar.

Santana caminó por los vestidores, buscando a la rubia. No había nadie. Ése día Sue había tenido una entrevista con una "cadena importante de radio". Santana estaba segura que era un radio local de Ohio. López siguió caminando, deteniéndose un momento en medio del casillero de Brittany y Santana. Suspiró. Entonces, cuando lo creyó todo perdido, escuchó una voz. Una dulce voz cantar. Intrigada, en una de las duchas, vio a Brittany bañarse.

-¿Brittany?-

La rubia se sorprendió, pero se volvió para mirarla.

-¡Santana! ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

López bajó la mirada, suspiró y luego, una vez que la subió, sus ojos habían cambiado. Tenía un brillo especial revoloteando por todos ellos.

-¿Puedo… bañarme contigo?-

La rubia respingó, pero asintió, intranquila. Santana asintió, seria. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

-Tu… tu ropa se mojará ahí-

-No te preocupes; tengo un repuesto en mi casillero- admitió la morena quedándose en ropa interior. Brittany tragó saliva al darse cuenta de cómo sus ojos azules se resbalaban por todos los ángulos del cuerpo de su compañera. Respingó y se volvió.

-¿Me pasas el jabón?- le preguntó López. Brittany se cubrió tanto como pudo con sus manos, entrecerró los ojos para no ver a su compañera. Pero aunque no quisiera, ella ya estaba completamente desnuda.

-Santana…-murmuró. A López se le escaparon un par de lágrimas, pero calmó la angustia de Brittany con un beso robado. Impactó sus labios contra los de la rubia, tomándola por sorpresa. Pierce tenía los ojos bien abiertos y estaba paralizada por la sorpresa, pero las manos de Santana la despertaron de su ensueño cuando pasó un brazo por debajo de su cintura y con la otra mano tocó su cuello para atraerla más contra ella. La rubia finalmente cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar. Le correspondió el beso de buena manera y ante la señal de aprobación por parte de Pierce, una chispa se encendió en Santana. Lentamente y con delicadeza, la morena llevó una mano por la línea divisora entre los pechos de la rubia, acariciándola lentamente. Brittany se estremeció y se hizo a un lado, sin mucha energía.

-No… no tienes que hacerlo…-

-Quiero hacerlo- murmuró Santana contra la mandíbula de Brittany. Santana siguió a su instinto y con sus labios trazó la línea de la mandíbula nuevamente. Continuó descendiendo por el cuello, dejando una línea de besos ligeros. Llegó hasta la clavícula y con su lengua probó un poco el sabor de la piel de la rubia. Brittany abrió mucho sus ojos azules.

-Sabes delicioso- masculló López aún con su rostro entre el hueco de la base del cuello de Pierce. Ella se sonrojó bastante.

-Debe ser porque compré un jabón de fresas esta semana…-

Santana se rió y continuó con su viaje. Con cuidado y sutilmente, dirigió sus labios hacia el pecho derecho de la rubia. Primeramente se dedicó a acariciarlo con los labios, por toda el área del pezón. Una vez que escuchó gemir a Pierce, se dedicó a aprisionar el pezón de manera suave con los dientes. Hizo chillar a la rubia.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Había olvidado lo que podías hacerme con la boca, Santana- confesó la rubia, sonrojada como un tomate y hablando entre jadeos. López levantó el rostro y sonrió, lleno de burla.

-Y yo había olvidado cuán sensible eres-

Antes de que Brittany pudiera decir algo, Santana se apresuró a con su misma tarea, pero en el pecho izquierdo. Pierce continuó gimiendo mientras López aceleraba el ritmo de las suaves y delicadas mordidas. Siguió deslizándose lentamente por su abdomen, dejando fugaces besos por todo el lugar. Brittany abrió brutalmente los ojos cuando sintió una respiración allí.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó pero sonó más a quejido. Santana, que estaba inclinada sobre sus rodillas, levantó el rostro, apoyando sus manos en ambas caderas de la rubia.

-¿Tú qué crees?-

-Bueno… hay muchas cosas que me imagino que…-

Santana, de un solo movimiento, se adentró en la parte privada de Brittany, haciéndola gemir al contacto con su lengua. Con mucho cuidado se dedicó a apreciar con su lengua las partes más íntimas y secretas de la rubia, quien había apoyado sus brazos a lo largo de la pared de azulejos. Dejó caer la cabeza, sonrojada y gimiendo contra sus labios apretados. Una vez. Dos veces. Tres veces. Para la cuarta, Santana lamió con rudeza el clítoris de Pierce, quien soltó un largo y profundo gemido. Su cabeza se quedó en blanco un par de minutos y sintió de repente que todo valía la pena. Sus músculos se relajaron increíblemente mientras Santana subía con una enorme sonrisa en los labios sólo para pasar un brazo por la cintura de la rubia y atraerla hasta su altura. La besó con cuidado en sus labios y Brittany se rió.

-¿A qué vino eso?- le preguntó.

-Nada más. Te extrañaba- admitió Santana, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con romperla.

La abrazó con dulzura y después se hizo a un lado, como si Santana pudiera romperla con un solo roce. Brittany sonrió y después terminó de enjuagarse su cabello rubio.

-¿Adónde vas?- quiso saber López mientras Pierce salía de la ducha y se secaba con su toalla de Piolín. Se volvió, sonriendo traviesamente.

-Voy a cambiarme. Te espero-

Santana asintió y continuó enjabonándose. Brittany caminó hasta los casilleros donde encontró la mochila abierta de Santana en la banca. La rubia comenzó a sacar su ropa y mientras se vestía, el celular rosado de López vibró. Brittany lo tomó.

Voy para allá.-Sebastian.

Un pinchazo de dolor la golpeó justo en el pecho. En su corazón. Sus ojos violentamente comenzaron a humedecerse y mientras las lágrimas caían, un sabor amargo se extendía por toda su garganta, impidiéndole hablar. Era demasiado. Santana sólo está jugando conmigo pensó. Sin responder al mensaje ni a los llamados de López, Brittany salió de las duchas completamente vestida, con el cabello revuelto y húmedo y el rostro enrojecido.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo hasta que entró al salón del coro, donde por pura casualidad se encontró a un chico. De rasgos asiáticos, más alto que ella. Estaba segura que ya lo había visto. En cuanto se cruzó frente a él, Mike levantó una ceja, preocupado.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien?-

Brittany lo miró, intentando reprimir las lágrimas.

-No- confesó. Mike dio varios pasos cerca de ella y la rubia pasó sus brazos por su cuello, abrazándolo y llorando en su hombro. Mike estaba desconcertado. ¿Qué podía haberle pasado a Brittany?

En un descuido, mientras se separaban, Brittany tomó desprevenido a Mike plantándole un beso largo, a lo que Mike no respondió por la sorpresa.

-Guau, lo siento. Interrumpimos algo- mencionó Mercedes con Quinn, quienes encabezaban la entrada de los amigos de Mike. Tina, quien caminaba detrás de la Evans femenina respingó, totalmente confundida al ver la muestra de afecto de Mike y Brittany. Pronto todos estaban ya dentro del salón. Sebastian parecía nervioso, buscando con la mirada a Santana. Brittany tomó del brazo a un Mike todavía desconcertado.

-Tina, ya puedes decirles- la convenció Rachel, sonriente. Tina asintió, y mientras su rostro se ponía más pálido de lo habitual, caminó hasta el frente.

-Después de lo del centro comercial, un hombre rico contactó a mi papá para ver si podíamos "actuar" en su evento anual de caridad. Se llama William Shuester- murmuró, débil.

-¿Hablas de Will Shuester? ¿Dueño de Breadsticks? ¿Dueño de la tienda de ropa For Emma?- se emocionó Blaine.

-Así es- asintió ella. Bajó la cabeza.

-Sólo hay una condición… Él especificó que no todos podían actuar. Vio el espectáculo y dijo que éramos muy buenos, pero por razones de tiempo y otras cosas, sólo la mitad actuaría. Así que se me ocurrió una idea: Duetos- platicó Berry, caminando junto a Tina.

-¿Duetos? ¿Quieres hacer duetos durante el evento?- levantó una ceja Sebastian.

-No, tonto. Me refiero a que hagamos duetos entre nosotros…y quien cante mejor, será quien cante en el evento. Algo así como una competencia- explicó la castaña. Blaine levantó el mentón, sorprendido.

-Me parece buena idea-admitió.

-Y para hacerlo más justo, decidimos sortear los duetos. Así. Entre New Directions y los Warblers. Así no habrá complots ni nada.- opinó Mercedes, emocionada.

-Sí, me parece bien. Ahora… Aquí tengo los nombres. ¿Quién elige primero?- comentó Rachel, sacando una bolsa de plástico negra pequeña.

Tina no pudo más y salió del salón con la excusa de ir al baño. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, no se resistió y se dejó caer en las escaleras, llorando inconsolablemente. Un ruido la sorprendió.

-¿Estás bien?- una voz desconocida le preguntó.

-Sí- mintió Cohen-Chang. Intentó reprimir las lágrimas y se limpió el rostro tanto como era posible. Una mano se posó en su hombro.

-Oye, está bien. Todo estará bien-

-¿Co-cómo lo sa-sa-sabes?- tartamudeó de dolor.

-Mírame a los ojos-

Tina hizo caso y se encontró con los grandes ojos azules de Artie.

-Porque simplemente lo sé. Ven, te invito algo de comer. Dicen que las penas con pan son buenas-

* * *

Amigos, de veras les pido perdón. Debe ser frustrante que les diga que sí actualizaré y después no lo haga. Lo siento. Esto se está saliendo de mi control. La escuela me absorbe mucho, amigos y por eso les aviso que es posible que la otra semana no publique, aunque igual podría ser que sí tenga tiempo. Nada en esta vida es seguro.

Continuando... Sí terminaré esta historia, pero quizás me tarde un poco más de lo que tenía planeado. Pero de que tendrá final, lo tendrá. Sean pacientes. En fin. ¿Qué les pareció?

Sé que hay muy pocos Bike shippers por la vida, pero debo admitir que es gusto culposo mío porque soy Brittana y Tike shipper, so... Sí, pero siempre tuve esa secreta fantasía. Ok.

Primer encuentro Brittana... ¿Qué les pareció? Al principio lo iba alargar, pero por motivos de tiempo y de creatividad, decidí que no. Así las próximas veces serán más intensas y largas. Lo prometo x)

Por fin entraron Nick y Jeff ¡Y Artie! y hablando de encuentros, Rachel todavía está muy confundida por Finn y Quinn. ¿Ustedes qué opinan?

Como sea. Dejen reviews. Les contestaré. Gracias. Y nuevamente **PERDÓN :c**


End file.
